


you make my night

by wuhwuh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, fanboy mingyu, in this house we love fluff, prepare for lots of stupidity from these two (featuring miscommunication!), radio host wonwoo, very cliché™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuhwuh/pseuds/wuhwuh
Summary: You can hear all of your soulmate's thoughts, but only when you've heard their voice.Luckily for Mingyu, he meets his soulmate everyday at 9pm.





	1. jeon-san, my soulmate

It’s almost 9pm. Somewhere in an apartment room in Seoul, Mingyu rushes out of the shower in an attempt to make it to his room and make himself comfortable around his desk in less than a minute.

 

Opening his laptop, he clicks on the first bookmark he’s saved, watching the website show up with a live recording from a radio station.

 

The advertisements were still playing. Thank god, he was just on time.

 

Mingyu sighs in relief, leaning back in his chair. The late summer — _almost autumn_ , Mingyu argues — air entered through the open window, golden sunset glow following suit. The fan provided him some aid, but not enough. He knew the heat was near to unbearable and he would rather choose to not waste his little-to-nothing money on the electricity bill, though here he was.

 

But the thought turned into a blur as soft music filled his ears, his closed lips humming to the tune that played.

 

_Don’t say sorry, do not worry_

_Do not be scared, do not cry now_

_To me, you are very precious_

_Can you tell yourself who had a hard time_

_That I’m here, that you’ve worked hard, that I love you_

_That I will hug you._

 

Once the music fades out, Mingyu lips curl into a lazy smile. A woman’s recorded voice saying _Oh, I got a message?_ starts the show before a low, relaxing voice brings a delight to Mingyu’s ears.

 

_“I wanted to be your tomorrow, so I lived today. Will you think about me everyday?”_

 

That sentence alone makes the man slouch on his desk in delight, his fingers drawing shapes on the surface.

 

_“Welcome to You Make My Night everyone. I’m your emcee, Jeon-san — Let us peacefully paint this galaxy together during this calm hour of night.”_

 

The intro was always the same, followed with a lukewarm chuckle. If he wasn’t so tired, Mingyu would usually answer the host, but the drowsiness brought in by the air creeped into the latter’s state.

 

Jeon-san would start off his show with what he learned from the _moon_ today, which varied from self-care reminders to a peek into the host’s day, always encouraging his audience to do something out of the ordinary for the future.

 

Mingyu’s first time tuning into You Make My Night occurred somewhere in the beginning of college year, following religiously to nearly every weekday broadcast (excluding his _off_ days). Contrary to belief, his animated image would typically express his fondness over this show, but it was quite the opposite.

 

Silent, yet dedicated; a long-time fan.

 

Whenever he’d stay up for due papers, or those restless nights when everything felt wrong, Jeon-san would always be there at nine o’clock.

 

**“And our first song will be… ‘I Was Made For Loving You’. Perfect.”**

 

Not to mention, he’s pretty sure his soulmate is no other than the host of You Make My Night.

 

For a world where you can hear your soulmate’s thoughts, that in itself sounds pretty easy. Though having to hear their voice _first_ in order to access this deeper connection, causes difficulties. Possibilities were endless.

 

Some people were lucky, for most people, not so much.

 

It didn’t help that you couldn’t hear your soulmate’s name whenever thought, or distinguish them as the voice in your head remained as yours no matter how universal your partner was: living across oceans, bilingually thinking from language to language, if they could even _speak_.

 

More studies showed that it was rare to communicate with them as well, constructing an even bigger barrier between everything. Soulmate studies during high school says it’s due to the challenges of truly finding _the one_ , but Mingyu calls that all bullshit.

 

Who was he to complain anyway? He already found his soulmate, he just… Has no clue who he is.

 

Yet with You Make My Night, and his soulmate’s thoughts, the two go hand in hand to get to know Jeon-san.

 

His first encounter with Jeon-san was the day when one of his old high school friends mentioned about the blessing in disguise to Mingyu.

 

Mingyu himself wasn’t a big fan of the soulmate idea mainly because he hadn’t experienced it in his nineteen (almost twenty) years of living, however he wanted to find something to get his mind off of the damned report that has been driving him insane for days.

 

(Not to exaggerate, but Mingyu would choose to be set on fire than hand in that sheet of words without a doubt. He hated it _that_ much)

 

And the moment he tunes into the channel, he hears this calmingly rich voice, quoting word for word:

 

_“Fate intertwines us in fascinating ways. Strange, but fascinating.”_

 

The male didn’t know what to get out of it — for the most part he found the man’s voice very, _very_ alluring — thinking about the line.

 

As well with thinking, something unknown approaches Mingyu’s mind.

 

**“It’s time for the shooting stars.”**

 

 _Mingyu didn’t think that_. That was his internal voice, yes, he was sure of it, yet it was simultaneously familiar and not, as if an entity was talking next to him.

 

Just when he was about to toss the concern away, Jeon-san grabs his interest more than ever.

 

 _“Let’s take a look at our shooting stars, shall we?”_ Again, quoted. “ _Our first shooting star is from bongbongie who says…”_

 

It took Mingyu two minutes to connect the dots before he’s falling off his bed.

 

It’s been three years since then. Now twenty two, he’s gained his sense of peace after knowing about this discovery, keeping it as a hushed secret to himself.

 

Speaking of _shooting stars_ , that was another segment of the show that Mingyu liked to pay attention to.

 

Other than Jeon-san’s music recommendations (each song put into a youtube playlist Mingyu titled _My Universe_ ), he loved it when the host would look through the live chat and interact with viewers, usually cracking lame jokes to having deep, raw chats.

 

 _It’s anything to hear him_ , Mingyu huffs, a week into following You Make My Night.

 

Mingyu honestly loves his voice.

 

(He also celebrated their quote on quote ‘week anniversary’ with a cupcake, oh how sweet and young Mingyu was back then)

 

Tuning back into the show, the male realised he dozed off to You Make My Night for fifteen minutes, perfectly timed for what Mingyu and Jeon-san like to call _Our Universe of Soulmates_.

 

_“Our first story is from soundofcoups — hope I pronounced that right — which reads, ‘This story between me and my soulmate isn’t special or amazing as some others might be, but it’s a funny one. It all began at three in the morning, myself drunk out of my mind and walking home...’”_

 

Stories like these were submitted into the show’s personalised email, either telling how someone has met their soulmate, or alternatively, a message to them. Listening to them gives hope that Mingyu might meet Jeon-san like that; he was sometimes tempted to send a message of his own to try and confess to Jeon-san.

 

But that was a boring confession, would Jeon-san believe him anyway?

 

Short answer: _he’s tried_ , but sworn to never do that embarrassment again.

 

He’s learnt a lot about the laid-back host through his thoughts. Mingyu is certain that they haven’t crossed paths because Jeon-san questions about his soulmate often.

 

The radio host also believes that he’ll never get to hear his soulmate’s thoughts and vice versa, not knowing that his soulmate is quietly listening to him all along.

 

Jeon-san reminds himself of the things he has to do every morning; he often complains about his friend’s stupid antics internally; always undecided in what laundry freshener to buy; questions himself on the most ridiculous of things like **“Fish clearly can’t see water... Can they?”** ; actively getting excited over what he has to offer for tonight’s show; whenever he reads he never fails to lure Mingyu asleep with his steady, beautiful pace that the male’s internal thoughts can’t perfect to real life.

 

“If only my thoughts were read in his voice… Damn soulmate gods,” Mingyu slurs halfway, huffing as if he’s in pain.

 

More-so than often, it’s easy to tell when his soulmate is under the weather as his thoughts turn upside down in a matter of seconds. It’s after a long or stressful day when it occurs, and all Mingyu can do is sit and listen.

 

He listens to Jeon-san’s worries, taking the burden with him, staying up until two in the morning as soon as Jeon-san thankfully decides to sleep, wanting to forget the previous night the moment he wakes up again.

 

The male wishes he could be there for his soulmate — to reach out to him. You Make My Night was an obvious option but it wasn’t enough, excluding the one attempt he tried years ago.

 

Mingyu wanted to meet Jeon-san. And even after three years he still didn’t know how to, which was how the same old soulmate story goes.

 

One day, Mingyu believes, one day he can live up to the stories he hears on the radio show.

 

 _“As dawn approaches us,”_ Jeon-san states, the tranquility in his words making it harder for Mingyu to keep awake, _“we will end tonight with Sam Kim’s ‘When You Fall’. It’s a lovely track, I’m in love with it. Let’s meet again everyday at 9pm.”_

 

Mingyu’s eyes drastically feel heavier. He hasn’t done the things he’s wanted to do this afternoon, but tuning into his favourite radio show was one accomplishment he could be proud of.

 

_“Sweet dreams everyone, you’ve worked hard. You made my night, I hope I’ve made yours in return.”_

 

He finishes sweetly; Mingyu still picturing the spreading grin on the host’s face.

 

Mingyu forgot another habit of his soulmate, but grinned as he was expecting it, like he would after the show would’ve ended; although Mingyu would’ve liked to be there, having this piece of Jeon-san was special.

 

**“Goodnight to wherever you are too, my dearest soulmate.”**

 

Just like that, Jeon-san has made Mingyu’s night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I've had since the start of the year because of 190122 wonwoo and at this point I just had to make a soulmate au out of it. I apologise if it gets wordy sometimes (the chapters might have more action than dialogue but we'll see), I'm open to hearing what people think :)
> 
> Soulmate thoughts are in bold in case of any confusion. Please enjoy ( `͈ ᵕ ´͈)


	2. eye candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe was never kind to Mingyu. In retrospect, Mingyu had no idea how kind the universe was to him.

Mingyu gets sick often, so much so that even he gets sick of it — some pun intended.

 

Whenever he falls ill, it’s his job to drag himself to the library to catch up on reading or else his next class will complicate things further. Jihoon, his classmate and ex-roommate, doesn’t share his notes either ( _grumpy dwarf_ , muses Mingyu), meaning he’s out of the question.

 

Sat in the quiet location, Mingyu‘s lips pout to the side with a thick textbook opened and a small bag of gummy bears on his lap.

 

He’s been re-reading the same line over and over again but can’t understand it. Giving up, Mingyu moves onto the next paragraph to tackle the next set of long sentences he has to decipher. Reading passages and his sickness never go hand in hand.

 

“I don’t get this!” Whispers Mingyu harshly. Getting to eye level with the book doesn’t bring further help, yet he still gives it a try.

 

It doesn’t work, obviously.

 

Despite the struggle, the male takes a minute to stop and think back to the lesson his soulmate told his viewers last night.

 

_“Today the moon taught me that it’s okay to take a break. Pause and take in everything that’s around you. Especially with the days feeling slower as we enter the cold month, we get tired easily. If you’ve had a bad day, rest, you can always get things done at another time. It’s going to be okay.”_

 

Lord, Mingyu falls more and more for him everyday.

 

But his soulmate is so distracting at the same time. He’s currently doing what he does best; blabbing in his head.

 

**“If I inside the cat shelter... I’ll get the coffee on time, right? Look at that kitty over there. She’s waving to you, wave back! My heart... She’s so adorable... But I have to get coffee — I’ll be back for you white kitty to say hello one day!”**

 

Mingyu finds it cute — _too cute_ — between the dynamic of his soulmate’s internal self against the appearance he puts on in You Make My Night.

 

Well, it didn’t hurt Mingyu to stop the (important) task at hand and listen to the unstoppable chattering in the back of his head.

 

**“What did he say I have to get him? Caramel sauce, two extra shots of cream, or was it one? Skim milk and… I can’t remember this, he’s so picky! I’m buying black coffee. It’s bitter like his personality… Thank god my soulmate isn’t hearing this, I sound so mean — wait, I have shopping to do tonight too — dammit!”**

 

Smiling contently, Mingyu gets a burst of energy after hearing that.

 

He gets back on track somehow, finally reading with _some_ understanding. Yet his attention is easily caught on the quietest gasp ever(or was it gulp, Mingyu couldn’t tell), accidentally placing him eye to eye with a tall, confused boy.

 

At the same time, his soulmate’s thoughts appear in the male’s head.

 

**“Huh, that’s mine…”**

 

It was hard to hold back a smile — the thought was in Mingyu’s voice, _obviously_ , yet he could visualise Jeon-san repeat the words in the small, shy tone he thought in — Jeon-san must’ve been pouting while thinking that. But Mingyu had to hide it as the stranger might get the wrong idea.

 

Mingyu shrugs, turning back to his lengthy book. He didn’t get to have a studied look at the boy other than the bony knuckles turning white around the straps of his backpack and the soft, dark curls brushing falling over his eyes.

 

It was rude to pretend to ignore the boy, knew Mingyu, but he had to finish reading within this hour or so before You Make My Night airs.

 

Likewise, the boy‘s face kept stoic, silently walking to a different table closer to the entrance.

 

And Mingyu tries his best not to let his eyes follow after him, but he can’t help to watch the mysterious stranger set up his laptop before adjusting his spectacles.

 

What is Mingyu thinking anyway? He has to focus. _Focus…_ He wonders what happened in order to cause Jeon-san to think _mine_.

 

 _Mine_ — it makes Mingyu daydream if there’s ever one day that he could hear it directed to him, the words coming from his soulmate’s mouth with his pretty voice-

 

**“He was pretty cute.”**

 

“WHAT,” Mingyu jolts up, banging his hands on the table, some gummy bears knocked to the floor.

 

His awkward scene definitely set some killer-like eyes on him. People in close proximity shush the taller, which Mingyu apologises for the outburst. To avoid getting in trouble, he picks up the gummy bears off the floor, frowning at the thought that he couldn’t eat them anymore.

 

And to make things ‘better’, he hears Jeon-san think, **“What a mess,”** as if Jeon-san joined in with the fun sport of bullying Mingyu.

 

The universe was never kind to Mingyu.

 

With a big pout on his face, Mingyu sits once more, his book pushed far far away, now occupied with acting like a sulky baby.

 

 _It’s not_ _jealousy_ , he clarifies, chin on the table and arms folded; Mingyu is simply pondering over which eye candy his soulmate — _his Jeon-san_ — is looking at.

 

Then it hits him. The insecurity hits.

 

Other than his friends, Jeon-san doesn’t comment about people often. Ergo when he does, Mingyu doesn’t know how to feel about it. Whether Jeon-san would be talking about a girl or a guy, the male always ends up comparing himself to this universal figure his soulmate has mentioned once and never again. Or countless times, but Mingyu doesn’t like to think about that

 

Details such as _is my smile too ugly? Is my clumsiness annoying? Will my height annoy Jeon-san? Will he reject me because of my skin? Would he laugh at the way I stand? Does he even like guys? Am I everything Jeon-san doesn’t want me to be?_ run through his mind every time when this happens. It seriously messes him up.

 

Yet Mingyu couldn’t argue against Jeon-san if he didn’t think of Mingyu the way he imagined to.

 

All of the thoughts of what colour his soulmate’s eye colour is, the subtle curves and hue of their lips or how many beauty marks and scars they have were gone to waste — _oh man, Jeon-san is going to be disappointed._

 

Heavy-hearted, he would rather tune into what Jeon-san is doing now. Even if he wasn’t to Jeon-san’s standard, Mingyu’s feelings toward his soulmate would never fade if it were the end of the world. A heartbreaking thought, yet his voice and his voice alone makes Mingyu’s day.

 

 **“‘It happened on my family vacation’,”** he’s reading a soulmate story, gathers Mingyu, **“‘and just like fate, we met as kids. She and I didn’t know about the idea of soulmates at the time, but the moment I saw her my face blossomed into cherry red, and not long after, the thoughts followed. Our short time together mainly involved talking, staying on the beach until sundown, playing pirates and mermaids, just pure, innocent love. But after a week, she left in a vanish. No explanation, no number, no news, nothing.’”**

 

Mingyu can hear the non-existent sigh from Jeon-san — if he was reading this on the broadcast, he would comment on how horrible it must be to experience that.

 

**“‘End of story, but not really. Years had passed, and by then I was used to my soulmate’s thoughts, not knowing who my fated one was. It just so happened that we met again at a mutual friend’s party and went onto the topic of our childhood. She told me that her best and worst holiday was when she played with a little boy at the beach before leaving without having said goodbye, explaining the guilt she got from the bitter departure. It was unreal to hear it all — this was her. I was that kid she never said goodbye to. When I confronted her about it, she became suspicious. Who wouldn’t? She tested me by asking a personal question about herself, one that seven year old me would be told. While thinking, I was trying to recall the best I could, choosing between two answers, but she was looking at me in a bizarre way.’”**

 

Jeon-san stops for a few moments, leaving his soulmate on edge. He knows where this is going, but he hates leaving happy endings unfinished, he needs to hear the ending to keep his heart content.

 

**“‘I ask her what was wrong and she repeats the exact things I’ve thought. A week later we went to see each other once more. Six years have passed and it’s still a blessing seeing her everyday. So she wasn’t only the friend that I lost, she was the soulmate that I found. I couldn’t be happier’.”**

 

As Mingyu listens to Jeon-san’s light-hearted reactions transitioning to the next story, like always, the male falls asleep under his soulmate’s narrator voice, hearing Jeon-san’s last thought before he drifted away.

 

**“One day we’ll meet, my soulmate… One day.”**

 

Mingyu feels a nudge on his shoulder. Then another, and then another.

 

“Hello?”

 

The hushed, unidentifiable voice instantly wakes Mingyu. With grogginess, the sleepy man lifts his head from the table, scrunching his face. He checks the time on the clock — it’s been less than fifteen minutes since he’s slept. It felt like an eternity.

 

Even though the man wanted to go back to his slumber, he remembers the figure prodding his arm.

 

It’s the boy. The pretty, raven curled boy. Sharp eyes staring right at him through thin-rimmed glasses.

 

Speechless, the boy speaks for him. “Um,” he mumbles out, eyes suddenly flashing out of panic, “sorry for waking you up… But the librarians don’t take it lightly when students sleep here. They caught three students last week — it was kinda funny.”

 

He’s rambling but Mingyu didn’t mind, he was too tired to process it all anyway. The boy’s voice, though soft, was sweet and slow.

 

“Just wanted to save you the trouble.” Attempting a smile, the boy continues. “Also...” His finger ghosts over his chin, causing Mingyu to mirror the action. The area is wet — _oh no_. “Drool.” Is all the stranger says as he turns and walks back to his table.

 

Until the boy is out of his sight, Mingyu tries to act collected, wiping his chin with his sleeve. He sighs, realising how embarrassing he must’ve looked, drawing out a long sigh. Just when he thought he was fully calmed down he spots a small pool of drool on the table, his mind going wild once more.

 

And the universe decides to taunt him one more time as he hears Jeon-san think, **“Sleepyhead.”**

 

Cleaning after himself, Mingyu looks up to find the stranger once more, wanting to thank him, though this stranger was already gone without notice.

 

For some reason Mingyu frowns — he doesn’t know why, it was probably triggered through the unsatisfying feeling of not returning the favour.

 

Who knows, they might coincidentally meet again (Mingyu doesn’t reckon he’s seen the boy’s face before), and this time Mingyu is ready to say his thanks.

 

“It’s almost nine?” Mingyu gasps upon checking the time, mind instantly going to his favourite radio show. Gathering his items, Mingyu hastily goes on his phones and connects his headphones, putting the earpieces in his ears as the live broadcast plays.

 

You Make My Night begins its intro just as Mingyu waits for the bus, ready to accompany him on his way home as the dark sky blooms over him.

 

He listens, heavily relating to Jeon-san’s reassuring words, as if it was a comforting hug to wash away the worries inside.

 

_“Welcome to You Make My Night everyone. I’m your emcee, Jeon-san — Let us peacefully paint this galaxy together during this calm hour of night. Tonight’s lesson from the moon is to accept yourself. Comparing ourselves is what we tend to do a lot, correct? At the end of the day, we’re all the same, trying to live day by day in this world. Be true to yourself, be true to others. It’s all worth it at the end of the day. We will start our show with Jimin Park’s ‘Try’ and Baek Yerin’s ’Across the Universe’. Enjoy, everyone.”_

 

Mingyu believes he doesn’t deserve a soulmate like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - yay!!! And so starts the journey of these twoooo and i! cannot! wait! I'm really grateful on the support I received on the first chapter so thank you so much! I'm thinking to update whenever I get a chapter done if all goes well but if not I'll just update whenever huhuhu...
> 
> I also write on tumblr on @wwounu! Don't be shy to say hi or talk about wonwoo with me (pls talk about wonwoo with me)


	3. ice creams go best with milkshakes (or tears)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Mingyu wanted to do was eat his ice cream. But the night takes a turn of events when he picks up the green crayon in his hand, writing once more.
> 
> ‘whats ur name?’

**“‘Jeon-san, if you started a cult what kind of cult would it be—‘ can I even answer that question on Monday’s show?”**

 

Mingyu shoulders follow the chuckle at his soulmate’s thoughts. He unfortunately missed out on tonight’s broadcast but he had that part of the host that would keep him extra company while he hung out with his friends.

 

Ah, the perks of having a soulmate.

 

Truthfully, he’s more concerned that his soulmate was still awake at eleven o’clock — from observation, Jeon-san would be out like a light by half ten (the time he got home) or asleep at midnight if it was an exhausting day.

 

 **“Hm, this looks interesting…”** Jeon-san hums, making Mingyu turn an ear.

 

What Mingyu likes the best about the host of You Make My Night is how genuine is he is both on and off broadcast, frequently reading the show’s comments and questions in his free time. The audience don’t know about this secret fact but Mingyu certainly does (he likes to boast about it to himself discreetly).

 

The first story Jeon-san read was quite sad, centring a couple’s struggles between each other and how they couldn’t last in the end, however it wasn’t anything like the story Jeon-san moved onto afterwards.

 

Entering an ice cream shop, only the mutters of the few people exchanging conversations barely sounding the store, Mingyu orders a mint chocolate ice cream and sits near a window, too immersed in Jeon-san’s current soulmate story.

 

**“‘We were meant for each other, we really were, but his parents didn’t approve of it. It’s crazy — what do they know? They were calling him insane, saying how the girl they wanted him to be with was his soulmate and not me. He was getting treated so badly for it. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, I could always see the marks on him. I got so angry… But I didn’t know what to do.’”**

 

Sad stories are undoubtedly the worst. Mingyu can only feel more pain when he can hear Jeon-san’s thoughts running side by side. His soulmate’s shell breaks, leaving a vulnerable, emotional Jeon-san whose day is ruined solely because of a sad story.

 

We all need a sad story here and there, though some sad stories hit harder than others.

 

**“‘I wanted the best for him, I wanted his pain to stop. The last night we spent together was purely beautiful — I sneaked into his house that night and spent all the time I could with him — I knew I was going to miss seeing his smile. He didn’t know I was going to leave him for good. Long story short, we slept in each other’s arms and by the time the sun rose, I was gone and left him a goodbye note.’”**

 

His soulmate breaks out of reading, thinking, **“Don’t cry, you’re going to regret it,”** which was a regular thought of his when reading these stories.

 

**“‘By the time I was settled to go, I heard all of his thoughts. Every. Single. One. It stood out louder than I could ever imagine — the where are yous, the I need her, the please don’t leave me — how I wish to go back to him… It took him two months to get over me and I hope he heard my it’s okay’s and my I love yous to get the message that I can’t stop loving him.’”**

 

 **“No… Don’t say that…”** Mingyu urgently desires to have the power of teleportation to hug Jeon-san. **“Oh my god, you’re asking for these tears Miss a1one.”**

 

**“‘He officially was in a relationship with that girl his parents wanted a week later and everything felt at peace. That was, until his thoughts were coming through less and less. Maybe he was tired, I stupidly thought. Eventually, the voice completely disappeared from my head and that’s when I understood. He’s gone. He no longer needs me. His last thought? ‘I never stopped loving you.’”**

 

Damn, it even made Mingyu feel hurt.

 

**“‘This story is probably breaking your heart Jeon-san but I miss him so much. I just want to turn back time and give him the world I wanted him to have. What a twisted love story that I class as my story. Our story — or what it used to be. I’d trade anything to see his smile once more.’”**

 

The amount of thoughts tone down for a few beats and Mingyu predicts that Jeon-san has taken a break to cry. It’s tragic to think how much he knows about his soulmate, and if he was there by Jeon-san’s side he would want to tell him that it’s okay too.

 

Alas, he couldn’t, so he chews on his now-melted dessert.

 

Further waiting for his soulmate’s thoughts to come back, Mingyu stares outside at the dark, dim-lit scene outside, watching the cars drive by, faces of people he’ll observe for two seconds before he never sees them again, thinking of that sad reality.

 

Across him is an open diner accommodating more people than what the ice cream shop had. He observes the inside until a face captures his curiosity.

 

Mingyu knows he shouldn’t be looking at someone like this as the chances of getting caught were high, however Mingyu swears he’s seen his face before and _is he crying?_

 

Alongside the indication of the stranger crying, they both look at each other and uncomfortably stare.

 

“Shit-” Mingyu exclaims, turning small as he looks down at his empty cup.

 

He also hears his soulmate unanimously think, **“Shit!”**

 

Nice to know they were both stuck in an embarrassing situation — Mingyu hopes Jeon-san is anyway, or he’ll just look like an idiot. Likewise, Mingyu was already too embarrassed to focus on why his soulmate thought that.

 

He chews on the ice cream spoon, looking back at the stranger he originally wanted to avoid eye contact. He was already exposed for putting his nosy eyes on him, so the least he could do was not be an ass.

 

So he mouths a _you okay?_ To the boy and the boy, also focusing on him, blinks. His hand slowly comes out from underneath the table, holding up an _ok_ gesture at Mingyu.

 

Mingyu nods at the answer as he tries to smile. He partially keeps the frown on his face due to wondering what might’ve happened to the boy. Reflecting the smile, the stranger mouths back _thank you_ before he reaches for a milkshake.

 

After the interaction Mingyu is ready to head home; time was going way too fast. Yet something senses him. Whether its Mingyu’s undiscovered supersonic hearing or instability to stay still, his head turns once more to the stranger. His fist was balled, looking as though he knocked on the window (Mingyu wants to laugh; because who knocks on a window when they’re a store and street apart?), while his other hand is holding up a notepad containing scribbled words.

 

_enjoying your ice cream?_

 

And Mingyu’s surprised by the gesture, startled over the fact these two were conversing despite being in two different stores.

 

Well, he doesn’t mind it. Grinning, he shows a thumbs up. Realising he has to carry on the conversation, Mingyu’s eyes scan the store left to right, rapidly turning his head to the stranger.

 

He lifts up his finger in hopes to message across _wait a sec_ before scurrying off, coming back with a handful of chunky crayons and ripped sheets of kids colouring pages.

 

Turning the sheet to its blank side, Mingyu gets to work. The stranger doesn’t miss the way the male furrows his eyebrows and pokes out his tongue. It was adorable, in sorts.

 

Once Mingyu looks up, proud of his masterpiece, his eyes lay back on the boy whose smile was strangely giving him butterflies in his stomach. Something about it made him want to melt into a puddle of sweetness.

 

 _That’s corny,_ Mingyu admits internally. Letting the thought slip away, Mingyu puts his work of art next to his face for the stranger to see, anticipating that his message is understandable.

 

But it was obvious what he was implying with the doodle of a milkshake and a thick red question mark beside it. Mingyu might have looked childish, but he was a true kid at heart.

 

He can see the boy’s tears dry away as he stifles a laugh, rubbing his eyes before straying his gaze away from Mingyu, fingers delicately picking up the marker to meet the paper.

 

He holds up another set of words.

 

_you sure put in a lot of effort in that_

 

Playfully smiling, the boy across him copies his smile. _‘Copies’_ , as in attempt to do so — it also processes in Mingyu’s slow mind that the boy was actually the pretty library boy from a few weeks ago (which was a random connection as his smile was the only detail that clicked in his head).

 

The green crayon in his hand, Mingyu writes once more.

 

_whats ur name?_

 

Just as pretty library boy bends to write his response, the back of Mingyu’s head goes, **“What’s my name again?”** Causing the man to acknowledge his soulmate’s random burst of thought again.

 

“He’s being forgetful again…” Whispers Mingyu, a fond smile forming. “I hope you’re okay Jeon-san…”

 

The next time he looks up, he sees the pretty library boy sat frozen almost as if he’s waiting, soon tuning back to earth and writing his name. Again, pretty library boy shows Mingyu the notepad.

 

_wonwoo :)_

 

As if on cue, he turns the pad, revealing another word.

 

_yours?_

 

Mingyu writes back a simple _mingyu_ in black crayon, not forgetting to add a big red arrow pointing to himself.

 

Granted it’s inaudible, Mingyu can hear Wonwoo’s laugh from across the street as he approves of Mingyu’s drawing.

 

Mingyu then states that he and Wonwoo met and Wonwoo catches on, remembering the library incident. Wonwoo bites his lip as he struggles to hold in his grin and Mingyu secretly wants to die — of course Wonwoo would remember the drooling, sleepy Mingyu.

 

It makes talking so much easier knowing that they go to the same college.

 

Mingyu finds out Wonwoo majors in language and literature while Mingyu tells him he’s an architecture major in return, which explains why the two haven’t crossed paths because of their buildings located on opposite ends of the campus.

 

In addition, Mingyu mentions his interest in photography and Wonwoo gives his knowledgable opinions on the topic. The male wishes he could’ve understood a word Wonwoo wrote, physically feeling his confidence drop within seconds the moment Wonwoo transitions onto pre-visualising and that nonsense.

 

They find out more secret things like Mingyu’s guilty pleasure of listening to Taylor Swift and Taeyeon whist cleaning his apartment, or Wonwoo’s not-so-shameful secret of crying every time he watches Bambi’s mother’s death.

 

Following that, Wonwoo (unsurprisingly) has a soft spot for animated films — Disney movies in particular —  _Winnie the Pooh_ if you wanted to be precise.

 

_i collected the whole group of toys when i was a kid, theyre still kept in my parent’s house. no one gets to touch them except me_

 

The taller can imagine that. A young Wonwoo hugging his stuffed Winnie the Pooh gang. He’s glad he commented on the small pin of Pooh Bear on his bag.

 

And the raven boy finds it _so_ hilarious that six foot two Mingyu is very afraid of heights.

 

_but youre a giant!!!_

 

_doesnt mean i cant be scared of high places! ur pretty tall too - how am i the giant?!_

 

_im not scared of heights tho ^-^_

 

_tch. Mean…_

 

Mingyu then reminds himself about the situation from before, wanting to ask how Wonwoo is.

 

_r u feeling better now wonwoo?_

 

A sad smile emerges on his face, taking his time with his reply.

 

_much better. thank you_

 

Wonwoo stares back at his laptop screen. His eyebrows rise and lips part, hesitantly turning to Mingyu and then his notepad, breaking the news to him.

 

_its getting late, i need to go home urgently. sorry :(_

 

Frowning, Mingyu understands. To reassure him the male shakes his head and mouths _it’s okay_.

 

_get home safely mingyu_

 

Wonwoo collects his things, swinging his backpack over his shoulder as he gives Mingyu one final look, waving. Mingyu responds with his last sheet of paper reading _bye_ , a yellow hand drawn alongside.

 

It’s also Mingyu’s hint to leave as it was touching midnight, together with the fact that he was the only customer in the quiet ice cream shop.

 

He’s knocked out the moment his body sinks into the bed and when he wakes up the next morning, a message on the You Make My Night twitter account starts his day.

 

_‘Good morning everyone, Jeon-san here. Sadly it’s the weekend, meaning no broadcast, but I have to share a snippet of my night last night._

_Happiness comes in strange forms, you just need to open your eyes to cherish it._

_Thank you for making my night, Sleepy._

_My song recommendation of today is Starlight by Taeyeon and DEAN_

_Hope you have a great day today everyone, look after yourselves~_

_— Jeon-san_

_(p.s. @a1one, you seriously made me cry with your story. Im sending you all the hugs and love that you deserve)’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy prince Soonyoung day!! I was going to post this tomorrow but I’m very impatient lol and I swear Jihoon and Soonyoung are going to come into this soon, they’re just not very major characters since I wanted to focus on good ol’ meanie, they're important tho! Thank you for the comments, they make my day reading them heheh stay tuned for the chapter (apologising for how short it'll be in advance)! Take care everyoneeee
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)


	4. star-crossed strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon-san gets embarrassed talking about his soulmate. But it’s okay, Mingyu knows how much Jeon-san wants to slow dance with him.

_“Oh, yeppeuda says, ’Hi Jeon-san. I’m a new listener to You Make My Night — love it, by the way — and after hearing all of these soulmate stories, I was wondering if you‘ve met or heard your soulmate… Unless regular listeners know this already.’”_

 

The word ‘soulmate’ makes Mingyu’s ears go into sensitive mode, perking up the moment he hears it. Suddenly, the project he’s working on is unimportant.

 

Laughing, the host clears his throat before revealing his answer. _“Thank you for enjoying the show yeppeuda, I’m really grateful for it. Actually, I did answer this question a long time ago, a few months after I started You Make My Night,”_

 

Not to brag, but Mingyu remembers that day. His heart still flutters at the thought of it.

 

_“But I don’t think the new viewers know about it yet so thank you for asking. No, I haven’t met my soulmate.”_

 

 **“I want to,”** the voice inside Mingyu’s head pulls the man’s heartstrings.

 

He can feel the sad smile forming on Jeon-san’s lips; something that probably looks beautiful yet wrong.

 

 _“It’s a bit boring that I only have my thoughts in my head... Gosh, the comments are coming in now,”_ Jeon-san announces, quite flustered, _“my ideal soulmate? I don’t know. As long as my soulmate is a good person I’ll love them.”_

 

**“But they have to be a good cook. Maybe great at video games too.”**

 

Mingyu laughs at the last bit. “What a weirdo…” He sighs with tenderness.

 

 _“‘How do you want to meet your soulmate?’ asks bongbongie. Um… Not embarrassingly, that’s for sure.”_ He chuckles into the mic. _“I sometimes daydream about it like in books, where the protagonist has that instant moment where their love interest is ‘the one’. But a casual setting would do it for me.”_

 

**“Cliché works too. Meeting in a library sounds nice… Maybe a cat café… Okay you’re getting ahead of yourself-“**

 

 _“It’s funny,”_ Jeon-san speaks up, _“I’ve been living for this long and I still haven’t found my soulmate. Maybe it’s just a regular thing. Lots of people don’t live long enough to see their destined to-be. What if I’m one of those people?”_

 

 _You aren’t_ , Mingyu argues internally, _I’m going to meet you and stay by your side forever_.

 

_“That idea is so scary… However I’m not disappointed about not meeting my soulmate, I’m more scared. ’Deep chats with Jeon-san part one million’, you’re right uriduriragwaenchana. The world is full of possibilities, anything can happen! Instead of star-crossed lovers, our soulmate world is more like star-crossed strangers.”_

 

“‘Star-crossed strangers’,” repeats Mingyu, lowly humming.

 

 _“Despite all of this, I’m pretty hopeful on my soulmate. Surely they don’t know me either but someday we will.”_ The host inhales a breath, nervous yet optimistic on the situation. When he exhales he breaks into a laugh. _“Guys, you’re spamming the chat with ‘star-crossed strangers’ — was it seriously that cheesy? Oh no, you’re going to never let me live that down, are you?”_

 

For the next few minutes, Mingyu’s soulmate continues interacting with his audience, allowing the male some time to get back to work. More questions are asked about himself, since Jeon-san decided that everyone could ask a personal question and the emcee would try his best to answer.

 

_“‘Since we’re on the topic of soulmates, what is the top cliché thing you want to do with them?’ Talking about my soulmate only gets me more… Embarrassed, everyone. I’ll tell at a better time.”_

 

**“Slow dance with them. Make cookies. Be with them-”**

 

_“‘What’s the best dessert?’ Milkshakes. Anything else is overrated.”_

 

 **“If my soulmate doesn’t like milkshakes… They’ll have to pay for doing such an awful thing.”** Mingyu is surprised at the change in tone of Jeon-san’s thoughts. **“They can pay me with their love.”** Classic, cheesy one liners; Mingyu wants to gag (out of love).

 

_“‘Do you prefer to have an exciting night out or quiet night in? I think everyone knows the answer when it comes to you.’ Am I that obvious? Without a doubt, staying in is the best. Sign me up for anything to do with sleeping.”_

 

Jeon-san hums a bit as he continues to look at the comments.

 

_“‘Would the night be better if you were sleeping next to your soulmate? Having naps with them and falling asleep—‘“_

 

Jeon-san breaks out in a loud cough, the sound of banging his knee on the table being heard (further adding the **“Ouch!”** he had thought), voice immediately tense.

 

 _“And on that note, let’s have a break and listen to some music before we get onto Our Universe of Soulmates,”_ he tries to control his voice, which Mingyu finds incredibly amusing as his soulmate’s mind was going haywire on such a simple thought.

 

Mingyu couldn’t blame him. Now he’s thinking about it too, and he’s craving for affection.

 

_“Because of our ‘special’ topic of tonight, we’re going to play IU and Zico’s ’Soulmate’, just to rub in how memorable this night has been. Hope you enjoy.”_

 

Once the music begins to play, Mingyu imagines the sigh coming from Jeon-san, stressed with a burst of energy in him. Like natural habit, Mingyu stops his things once more to listen to what his soulmate has yet to think because that soulmate of his likes to think a lot.

 

**“I’d like to know what goes in your head, soulmate. I wish that you think the same too. Will you ever hear me one day?”**

 

On one end sits a lonely radio host reflecting over his soulmate, unaware that his soulmate can hear him all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impatient me strikes again! This chapter is super short but it’s kinda important for a reason later on(?) and w the usernames I know they a bit wack but shhh… anyway i love the last line (v proud of it if you can’t tell)
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)


	5. thank you ‘boyfriend’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fridays are for sleeping and Mingyu’s hair makes that statement obvious.

Fridays are for sleeping.

 

Not for parties, going to fancy dinners wearing uncomfortable clothes or getting as drunk as you can. They’re strictly for sleeping for the next twelve hours in exchange for the sacrifice of sleep. That’s what Mingyu strongly believes in.

 

But he regrets the moment he carelessly says _okay_ to Soonyoung’s, “There’s a party tonight. Wanna go?”

 

Partially he was to blame; he wasn’t paying attention (but who would ever pay attention to Soonyoung?)

 

The realisation had hit him when Soonyoung stands in front of his apartment door a few hours later and is welcomed by a groggy Mingyu, hair sticking out, lips pouting, hunched in sweatpants.

 

“You forgot?!”

 

The next fifteen minutes is spent with the scarily frustrated male rummaging through Mingyu’s closet and throwing the first pair of clothes that he sets his eyes on to Mingyu, ordering the man to ‘s _trip and get dressed!’_

 

Rather than arguing, the man groans, shutting the door to regret the upcoming events of tonight as Soonyoung finds food to eat.

 

Soonyoung tones down once they get into the taxi — hands full of Mingyu’s crackers to treat him on their journey — Mingyu can only huff before leaning his head on the window, closing his eyes to get _some_ sleep.

 

Naturally, Mingyu loses Soonyoung five minutes into the party. He honestly hates this. Being stuck without any option, he sticks to a corner with a beverage in hand, observant of the busy scene taking place.

 

But he shouldn’t waste the night, making the man try to chat with anyone near him. At least he could hold up a conversation. After that eventually dies down, Mingyu spends his time finding food to eat or have his soulmate occupy his attention.

 

**“Why am I here, I didn’t agree to be here.”**

 

That troubles Mingyu. He can relate in ways — he doesn’t want to be in this party too — but thoughts like these lead to some illogical things in Mingyu’s mind. What if Jeon-san was in a dark alleyway? Or a rollercoaster? A very posh buffet, a stranded island, _a lion’s den_ -

 

**“The time… The time! Oh no, I’m not gonna make it if I stay. I should call—“**

 

Mingyu’s phone buzzes, disrupting the thought. Picking up the phone he stares at the ID, eyes perking up as he rushes somewhere else to muffle the noise.

 

“Jihoon?”

 

_“Is Soonyoung with you?”_

 

Mingyu isn’t surprised how straight to the point the other is, or how he asked about Soonyoung. Although Mingyu has never said it aloud, Jihoon is a clingy soulmate.

 

“Kinda lost him at this party.”

 

 _“Figured that out already,”_ sighs Jihoon, _“sorry to bother you but can you find him? He’s going to do something he’ll regret if he carries on taking shots and it’s making me worry whilst working. I know he can’t control it but his thoughts are sending me his share of headaches too.”_

 

“I’ll find him.” The male says comfortingly to hide the fact he’s in a bit of a muddle as the party looked like it quadrupled in people.

 

_“Thanks.”_

 

Jihoon hangs up in the end to let Mingyu get to work. He didn’t need to get on his tiptoes to look over the people but one, _it was too dark_ and two, _the music was too loud for anyone to focus_.

 

“I hate college parties.” He mumbles out loud, but even he can’t hear himself.

 

Mingyu rubs his palms over his eyes, needing to explore the area in hopes to find one drunk boy. That stops quickly when he walks into two people hooking up in the storage room.

 

“… Maybe I’ll just wait until Soonyoung shows up. Yeah Mingyu, let’s do that.” the male opts, eye twitching as he slowly backs away into the main heart of the party. A shiver runs up his spine once more as he shakes off the image.

 

 **“Fuck,”** curses Jeon-san, surprising Mingyu, **“just fantastic. Great situation!”**

 

He wants to stay in tune with what was happening to Jeon-san but something else is further feeding his interest. Something’s happening near the snacks table and it doesn’t look friendly.

 

Stepping closer, Mingyu identifies one of the two students — what was his name? Wonho? Wonchul? _Wonwoo!_ That’s his name — silently staring at the other with a blank face, but when he steps back Mingyu knows he was panicked.

 

The unknown man’s voice gets louder for Mingyu to hear as he gradually moves.

 

“You have balls for staring at my girlfriend like that, do you want a punch?”

 

The music drowns Wonwoo’s voice, but Mingyu has a good guess on what he’s saying. “She looked familiar, probably from a class I took over the summer.” Reasons Wonwoo, which Mingyu knows it’s a lie because it’s the easiest way to get out of the situation.

 

In this case, it didn’t work.

 

“Well you were looking at her a little _too_ much pal.” Growls the student, twitchy hands ready to grab Wonwoo. Angry _and_ drunk.

 

Wonwoo observes this, hard to keep up with his controlled image now. “The clock is just above where she is. I needed to keep track of time-“

 

“ _Bullshit!_ Do you think that stupid excuse will get past me? Let me teach you something-“

 

Mingyu intervenes the moment the drunk student lays his hands on Wonwoo by grabbing his shirt as he raises his fist. The male gently moves the student away from Wonwoo, holding his balled fist so it wouldn’t cause a great scene.

 

“Hey who the fuck are you?” He spits while slurring and Mingyu isn’t too surprised. Looking back, he checks on Wonwoo who was now at some distance from them, staring at Mingyu’s direction.

 

When Mingyu turns back he answers the person’s question. “His _boyfriend_ ,” his height gives an advantage, meaning he can tower over the other, “I should be asking you that since you’re suddenly approaching _my_ boyfriend like that.”

 

 _Boyfriend._ That word sounds weird coming out of Mingyu’s mouth. He could say friend, cousin, grandfather’s brother’s great-grandson, but _boyfriend_ had to be the first thing he managed to blurt.

 

He was helping the pretty library boy who he communicated though a window by faking as his boyfriend. _That’s a mouthful to say_ , Mingyu muses. Why help Wonwoo? Mingyu will never know. Yet here he is.

 

To think of it, Mingyu just had _the urge_ to help. Wonwoo seemed like a nice guy and although he looks like he can handle any situation with ease, it also looks like he’s never been to a party.

 

It’s as if Mingyu’s bones won’t settle if Wonwoo got hurt — _You creep Mingyu, you’ve met the guy, what, three or four times?_

 

The student takes him out of his thoughts. “His four-eyes were glued onto my girl.”

 

 _God, can people be any more stupid?_ Thinks Mingyu, holding in a scoff. With a calm tone he ‘explains’, “I told him to check the time since he was going to get something to eat. We have to leave by ten. Sorry for the misunderstanding.”

 

He stared at Mingyu for an uncomfortably long time before he loses his balance and stumbles, suddenly rolling his eyes. If it wasn’t for the busy atmosphere, Mingyu really wanted to punch the man square in the face.

 

“Whatever. Have fun riding each other’s dicks.” Mockingly taunting, the student finally leaves. Mingyu’s glad he’s gone but his mood is ruined thanks to that. All he wanted to do was to sleep.

 

**“He’s gone. Oh thank god he isn’t hurt.”**

 

_Hold on, Wonwoo._

 

Mingyu turns back to Wonwoo who looks back at him as if it was on cue. He should be finding Soonyoung but he just _had_ to know if Wonwoo was okay.

 

Drawing nearer to him, Jeon-san’s thoughts come back into Mingyu’s head.

 

**“Wait he’s coming, what do I do? Do I say thanks? C’mon don’t stand there — say something, anything-“**

 

But before Mingyu can speak once he reaches Wonwoo, the male beats him to it. “Your hair is messy.” He quietly says, picking up some crisp packets before he rushes past Mingyu and out the exit.

 

Mingyu thinks it’s what Wonwoo said, the music was still booming through the rooms for him to think.

 

**“Out of all the things you could’ve said, you said _that_? What an idiot!”**

 

“What did Jeon-san say?” Mingyu questions, now curious.

 

Mingyu wants to catch up on him but remembers about Soonyoung — stopping to comb his hair (it _was_ messy, just like Mingyu himself) — and yells a string of Soonyoung’s name in hopes to find him.

 

He finds Soonyoung within the next five minutes as he’s hunched over the couch while drunkenly giggling.

 

The moment Mingyu lifts up Soonyoung to carry him out, he calls Jihoon announcing, “I have Soonyoung. I’ll stay at yours until you come home.”

 

Yet to Mingyu’s surprise, Jihoon opened the door for the two when they arrive at his apartment.

 

Jihoon lets Mingyu in to place the sleeping Soonyoung in his bed. “I’ll deal with him.” Says Jihoon. “He whines if he’s uncomfortable. Get yourself a drink, I’ll be out soon.”

 

Mingyu follows the shorter’s orders, waiting for him until he comes out and starts up a conversation.

 

“What took you so long to find him? My headache got worse after I called you.”

 

“I had to help someone.” Mingyu briefly explains.

 

“Yeah, help someone and not me,” Jihoon sighs, “but it’s okay. At least Soonyoung’s home. Did he do anything embarrassing?”

 

“Can’t you hear his thoughts?”

 

“Mingyu, I can only hear him, not see him.”

 

“True… He was quieter than usual so I don’t think so. I thought you were still at work, did something happen?”

 

“Colleague didn’t show up, no idea why.” Jihoon’s phone goes off the moment he says that. Lifting it up, he smirks, “Speak of the devil...” He looks back at Mingyu, tossing his phone away. “After ten minutes of waiting I figured he wasnt coming, so I got my things and left to get some sleep.”

 

“Your job is that easy? Coming in and leaving if a colleague doesn’t show up?”

 

“Guess so.”

 

“Okay,” Mingyu does a time check — _it’s past midnight?_ — “I should go, it’s getting late.”

 

“Yeah… Make sure you get up early for that lecture.”

 

“Maybe if you didn’t move out my apartment for Soonyoung I would — because you’d wake me up — but here we are. Paying the rent by yourself is harder than I thought y’know.”

 

“Just go,” Jihoon laughs, “thanks for looking after Soonyoung again.”

 

“Anything for you two.” Mingyu approaches the door, hand on the doorknob. “You owe me though. G’night ‘Hoon!”

 

Like always, Mingyu takes the bus to his apartment and goes on his phone to check up on You Make My Night. He first goes on the twitter tags about it, skimming the tweets that talk about the broadcast being cancelled for tonight as the audience whine that they won’t be able to interact with Jeon-san until Monday.

 

Jeon-san rarely gets ill however and after today he wasn’t overly stressed about anything, so what happened? Mingyu tunes into his soulmate’s thoughts but is greeted with silence. _He must be sleeping,_ Mingyu concludes.

 

Once Mingyu gets home, he further looks into this ‘mystery’ by going on the radio station website to see if there’s a message to explain about the show’s cancellation. He reads the message while he brushes his teeth, surprised at how messy his hair looks.

 

“He’s right.” Mingyu laughs with the toothbrush in his mouth, playing with his hair. “Really really messy…”

 

Now Mingyu is wondering if Wonwoo is okay, he should’ve asked sooner before he left.

 

Leaving his hair in its messy state, he reads the text displayed on screen.

 

_‘Jeon-san here._

_I apologise for no YMMN tonight, I was caught up in a situation and by the time I arrived to the studio my sound technician was gone so I went home instead… But don’t fear! I spoke with my boss and You Make My Night’s episode on monday will be extended by half an hour (I’ve some things prepared already, isn’t that fun~)._

_I’d like everyone to end the day listening to something soft, so I recommend ‘Salvation’ by Gabrielle Aplin._

_That said, today the moon taught me that we’re not alone — someone is always willing to help us when we can’t help ourselves, even if they’re sleepy, messy-haired people through a window. I hope someone has made your night today._

_—Jeon-san’_

 

As for Mingyu, his mind goes back to Wonwoo, about what happened tonight. Oh no. What if Wonwoo heard Mingyu address him as his boyfriend? — They’ve only met _three_ times — would Wonwoo take it the wrong way and see it as flirting? Does he know it was to make the student go away? What if Wonwoo already has a soulmate?

 

Rubbing his temples, Mingyu lands on his bed, facing the ceiling. He needs to clarify everything to Wonwoo one day.

 

For now, he hopes he’s made Wonwoo’s night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Striking once more with another chapter hehehe i hope everyone likes it! Its frustrating seeing mingyu getting no chance to speak to wonwoo like,,, at all,,,,, but when it happens i promise you it’s worth it!!! Or will it happen? Anyway I’ve added soonhoon in here now so at least my tags speak truth lmao thank you for all the comments and kudos, especially with getting 1k hits thats insane?!?! (sorry for any errors btw I havent beta-read it) ((edit: omg this is 2.1k of utter bullcrap im so sorry-))
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)


	6. lean on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to hear Jeon-san say it. Say the words in his voice for Mingyu to hear, he felt bored of hearing things from his soulmate coming out of his voice.
> 
> (Bored of Mingyu’s voice; not Jeon-san’s thoughts or voice — _never_ Jeon-san)

“Jihoon, help me on this, I don’t get it.”

 

Jihoon sighs for the millionth time — or what felt like it — scrunching his stuffy nose. He leans toward Mingyu laid on Jihoon’s carpet, fiddling with a pen in his hand.

 

“Y’know for someone who is supposed to explain what I’ve missed these past few days, you’re awful at it,” states the shorter yet Mingyu doesn’t seem to be attention, “stop putting your head in the clouds and listen to me!”

 

Mingyu looks back up at Jihoon and pulls one earpiece from his ear to let Jihoon explain.

 

Though that’s quickly interrupted as the voice drains out and Mingyu continues listening to You Make My Night through the remaining earphone.

 

_“Is the sound okay everyone? My apologies if it sounds worse than usual, my technician hasn’t been in for a while. I’m sure he’ll be back soon…”_

 

“Got it Mingyu?” Jihoon inquires.

 

Mingyu absentmindedly gives an ‘I didn't get anything at all’ nod.

 

Regardless the two go back to their quiet working: Jihoon listening to soft songs while Mingyu to Jeon-san. It was like old times when they were roommates; thank the heavens Soonyoung wasn’t awake to disturb their study session.

 

But his snores gave them company nonetheless.

 

Even after Mingyu’s broadcast ends (which ended with EXO’s ‘Moonlight’ to follow up the fact it was a full moon tonight) he stays a bit longer, jotting the rest of his points so he doesn’t have to work on them tomorrow. His handwriting is sloppy near the end but he was too tired to care.

 

“Why don’t you stay the night here,” Jihoon offers, “you look really tired man-“

 

He cuts off before a violent cough hurls out of his mouth.

 

“… Scratch that, I don’t want you to be sick too. Unless you don’t mind that.”

 

“I’ll pass. As long as I don’t faint I’ll be okay!”

 

Mingyu sets off not long after while Jihoon watches him from the door as he leaves, going back inside when Mingyu disappears to the staircase.

 

Alone, Mingyu replays the message about the full moon in his head and looks to the sky, seeing the huge full moon in all its bliss.

 

**“The moon is beautiful.”**

 

Silently, his thoughts respond _I love you too_ — the weight of his words as genuine as it is melancholic.

 

He wants to hear Jeon-san say it. Say the words in his voice for Mingyu to hear, he felt bored of hearing such wise things from his soulmate coming out of his silly voice.

 

(Bored of his voice; not Jeon-san’s thoughts — _never_ Jeon-san’s thoughts)

 

He can’t believe he and Jeon-san are looking at the same moon in the same sky. It was a part that made him feel closer to his soulmate.

 

 **“It’s so cold.”** Comments the latter as a gush of wind travels around Mingyu and Mingyu doesn’t disagree. _It’s freezing_. Spring was gradually coming, but the weather remained chilly. On the bright side, it helps the male stay awake rather than be tempted to sleep on the concrete.

 

 **“I can’t believe his job is harder than I thought…”** He must be on about the technician. **“He owes me for that, it’s what you get for being ill — ah, brain freeze!”**

 

Jeon-san’s yelp could be easily visualised by the male, which causes him to slip out a laugh. The night seems less lonelier with Jeon-san around.

 

With luck, the bus comes closer to the bus stop once Mingyu arrives, catching glimpse of the man.

 

**“Hold on, my bus!”**

 

 _Is Jeon-san being forgetful again? That guy…_ Is Mingyu’s first and only reaction to every time that’s happened to the host.

 

He waits and waits until the vehicle comes to a stop, opening the doors for Mingyu.

 

Halfway stepping in, a voice shouts “Wait!” And gets Mingyu to look at that direction.

 

And _look who it is_ : Mister Wonwoo (Mingyu doesn’t think he knows his last name) running to the bus, his backpack and headphones flying everywhere, a hand holding a milkshake and his card in his mouth.

 

Mingyu makes the decision to wait for him, making sure he’s still halfway into entering the bus and placing his hands over the doors. Looking at the driver, he was probably going to close the doors on Mingyu nonetheless, but the other didn’t care much, he was decent person unlike others

 

“Thank you,” Wonwoo pants, swiftly removing the card from his mouth as Mingyu lets him walk in first. Mingyu follows only to earn a grunt from the bus driver —Someone’s clearly not pleased.

 

With it being very late hours not a lot of people are on the bus, meaning Mingyu has the choice to sit wherever he pleases.

 

For a second his eyes scan the bus: the back has the loud teenagers rebelling in their youth — some also making out which was gross — drunk people in front of them, the people going home from work and on their phones — that’s where Wonwoo went to sit — or the front with a suspiciously hooded man that the male doesn’t want to interact with.

 

He settles sitting with Wonwoo. Surely he won’t mind, right?

 

So he trails after the male just as the bus starts slowly leave, leaning forward so his face could get Wonwoo’s attention. Wonwoo does turn to him, earphones hitting his cheeks.

 

“Can I sit here?” He says anyway, knowing Wonwoo can’t hear him through the loud music. He points at the seat to make things easier and the other gets the message straight away.

 

Taking the straw out of his mouth he answers, “Sure,” in an awkward, shy manner, moving his backpack to his lap as Mingyu takes a seat.

 

The music is louder when the male is sat next to Wonwoo. Straight away Mingyu recognised the song was ‘After Moon’ entirely because Jeon-san recommended it the night before, but that didn’t sound right — You Make My Night wasn’t crazily popular and besides, Wonwoo might like listening to Twice.

 

Mingyu takes out his phone to keep him company, checking his messages — one from Jihoon saying _Text me when you get home_ , along with image attachments from his family — and playing a game before shutting his phone off because his eyes _really_ hurt.

 

Hurt wasn’t the right word. Tired was.

 

Despite the risk, Mingyu digs the heel of his palms into his eyes, rubbing them in circles as he gives them a rest. But what he didn’t want was to go to sleep on the bus, which is what he unfortunately did.

 

**“Please don’t be dead,”**

 

Mingyu wakes up from the light push on his right shoulder. At first, he groans at the touch, pushing it away to nuzzle further whatever he’s resting on — it was really comfy. By the second time he’s lightly shaken, it gives the male no choice but to part open his eyes, trying to get used to the light in the bus — he’s seeing weird spots again.

 

“Get up Sleeping Beauty,” a magically soft voice calls next to his ear. The drowsy Mingyu pouts, trying to take in his surroundings again.

 

**“You’re not dead!”**

 

Mingyu chuckles at Jeon-san’s thought. How cute.

 

_Hold on, why is Jeon-san still up? He should be sleeping—_

 

Mingyu jumps up from his seat, looking left and right from window to window. He slept on the _bus_? He’s surprised he hasn’t been kidnapped yet, but that aside, he’s scared he’s missed his stop.

 

In panic he looks back to Wonwoo, then to Wonwoo’s shoulder, then back at the boy.

 

 _Oh no,_ Mingyu becomes aware, _no no no Mingyu you idiot you slept on his shoulder—_

 

“You fell asleep,” Wonwoo, quite obviously, states, cutting off the other’s big apology, “You’d get neck strains if you hung your head like that, I would feel bad leaving you like that. Don’t apologise though, it was done on my behalf… Also, uh, we’re near campus. I woke you up just incase.”

 

 _Oh,_ is all Mingyu can think of, tiredly mirroring Wonwoo’s assuring smile.

 

Just as he was going to thank the boy, the bus doors had already opened. Wonwoo looks over and slings his bag on him.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Again, Mingyu follows him like a lost puppy.

 

They walk next to each other a little while. Mingyu kicks the rocks on the floor and Wonwoo bins his empty cup, sighing deeply.

 

Because the male was recovering from waking up, Mingyu remains quiet, his current goal being to stay awake for a bit more. He has another bus to catch and then he’ll finally be home.

 

Yet he can’t deny that the air around him feels tense. Everything was so… _Awkward_.

 

_“The moon is beautiful.”_

 

Mingyu is sure that he got whiplash from hearing that sentence, confusingly looking at Wonwoo. The latter doesn’t look back at him but instead at the silvery-yellow moon.

 

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” Wonwoo says one more time, admiration in his eyes as his voice does the same, each word flowing gently from his lips.

 

Mingyu couldn’t deny how breathtaking Wonwoo looked at that moment, only the glow from the moonlight shining on him, but he doesn’t dwell too long on it, stripping his gaze quickly. He still nods to indicate that he was listening.

 

Wonwoo subsequently chuckles, “Sorry. That sounds weird, I’ve been waiting for this day — full moon and all — I just needed to say that to someone.”

 

The boy then stops in his steps as they reach the entrance of the campus, his attention catching Mingyu yet again.

 

“I guess this is where we say goodbye Mingyu,” so he _does_ know Mingyu’s name, “stay safe, also catch up on sleep will ya’? Night Sleeping Beauty.”

 

With one last grin, Wonwoo walks off in his own direction whilst Mingyu remains still — half tired, half stunned — yet he starts to giggle.

 

 _Really? Sleeping Beauty?_ He doesn’t know what’s funny but he still giggles, feeling much better on his next bus ride home.

 

Being Mingyu, he sleeps for the whole day. Truthfully, he doesn’t remember much, only Jihoon and Soonyoung bombarding him with messages, tripping over his slippers and sleeping on the floor at one point.

 

What he remembers is Jeon-san’s lesson was to help people, even if you had to lend them your shoulder, shortly playing Soyou and Kwon Jeongyeol’s ‘Lean on Me’.

 

How ironic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The frustration is real guys, for everyone still here you are the true homies UvU but a little notice(!!): depending on how the next two weeks go, i might not be able to update often however with my current motivation to finish the next few chapters i hope i have time to still maintain my schedule :) thank you for all the comments and kudos, i’m sososo thankful! And to celebrate that i’m here to spoil a little but [ wonwoo owes mingyu ] love you lots <3
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)


	7. honey kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is near to perfection except the condition of Mingyu’s health.
> 
> In other words: Mingyu is sick.

Spring was ending, summer close to blossoming, the wind and sun balancing out in perfect ratios for Mingyu to enjoy a break in his hometown after what felt like eternities, memories of his youth uniting with him.

 

Everything is near to perfection except the condition of Mingyu’s health.

 

In other words: _Mingyu is sick_.

 

Now he could entirely blame this on himself or blame it on Jihoon and Soonyoung, due to the fact that Mingyu chose ( _his_ fault) to often visit them while they were sick ( _their_ fault — originally Jihoon’s fault as he passed it onto his soulmate) for some ‘last minute crammed studying’, which Soonyoung alternatively called a _sleepover_.

 

(“Jihoon, you can’t just kick Soonyoung out like that. He _lives_ here.”

“Defend him any more and you’ll be kicked out too.”

“Well okay. Can’t you hear him?”

“Duh, but I tune out of it easily. Let’s get back to what we’re doing.”)

 

(“… Okay I miss him,”

“I’ll carry him back in.”

“Thanks—“

“Four minutes, it’s a new record.”

“Shut it.”)

 

Lack of sleep, studying, plus walking home in the rain was not the best combination. He wasn’t solely sick but lost his voice in the process, a scratch and horrid feeling every time he speaks or swallows.

 

He doesn’t mind it however, he has to look on the bright side: he’s with his family, college life isn’t being a total jerk, and he gets to see the prettiest sunsets and sunrises once again — a huge part of his adolescence was escaping to fields of emerald lands and burgundy forests to stare at lonely stars, an isolated sunset.

 

The unfortunate downside was that his beloved broadcast was also taking a two week-long break to celebrate an upcoming family event (which was told at the start of Mingyu’s stay in his hometown), creating a large dent in the male’s heart.

 

But Mingyu didn’t need a reason to be sad, he could literally still hear Jeon-san nevertheless.

 

And, without surprise, Jeon-san is true to his word because his thoughts alone scream that he’s on a family visit.

 

What Mingyu theorises is that the event must be related to a birthday and here’s why:

 

_One, Jeon-san learns how to make a cake._

 

That was a mess. It took three tries before Jeon-san could make a fairly decent chocolate cake before he realises the cake should’ve been a strawberry cake ( **“You are the worst man to ever walk on this earth.”** ) and that he couldn’t bake icing to save his life, resulting to his soulmate asking his brother (Mingyu assumes) to collect a customised cake from a local store just so that he can spend time with his _Belle_ (Mingyu assumes it’s the birthday celebrant, he’s also scared about the relation he has with this _Belle_ ).

 

The rest of that day is spent reading messages from his followers on You Make My Night, sending their deep longing for You Make My Night to come back soon.

 

_Two, the shopping episode._

 

In here, Jeon-san is in a supermarket buying birthday-related items with his relatives: candles, mini cakes, party bags, extra alcholoic-drinks (and now Mingyu is unsure if this party celebrant is either five or twenty) to stock up before the soon-to-be occasion. On the other hand, his soulmate is stressed, tired and practically wants to yell at everyone if he hadn’t kept things to himself ( **“Why is he buying pink balloons? She’s a _yellow_ girl, not a pink one! What kind of father is he—”**)

 

Oh, so Belle _is_ a girl.

 

The rest of _that_ day is carried on with more whining thoughts from his soulmate in that supermarket, such as, **“If I can’t make her cake, I can make her damn good strawberry sandwiches,”** or **“I feel embarrassed being the only grown man buying this teddy for Belle… Hold on there’s a Winnie the Pooh one… I want that. I want it now.”** To, **“I’M BUYING IT. FOR BELLE _AND_ FOR ME.”**

 

So his theory is currently that Jeon-san is celebrating a birthday for a girl who is either younger or older than what Mingyu thinks — no in-between — and is also very close to Jeon-san because of the stress he has and _no_ , Mingyu is _not_ jealous of this _Belle_.

 

(He’s _very_ jealous)

 

Mingyu was taking his regular jog on a morning, hoping that he’d get better by exercising in the fresh air and catch the sunrise which was under the morning mists.

 

He feels his phone buzz and Mingyu stops running momentarily, reading the list of items his parents sent for Mingyu to buy, closing the message with a kiss emoji. Mingyu sighs, cancelling the plan to watch the sun’s awakening, and sends back an _ok_ , now taking his time to get to the store.

 

In the middle of walking, the distant voice in his head has awoken, guiding Mingyu’s attention to what his soulmate must be thinking of.

 

**“Right. Then a left. And another left… And… _Another_ left? You’ve got to be kidding, that isn’t right,”**

 

Mingyu cocks an eyebrow, tugging on his hood further. _Where are you Jeon-san?_

 

But something afar catches Mingyu’s eyes. He’s not sure who the figure is but he is a hundred percent sure that’s the fluffiest shiba inu he’s ever wanted to hug in his whole lifetime — also being very sure that the stranger has looked up, left and right for the twelfth time in the past minute.

 

Mingyu wasn’t _staring_ , it was a simple observation… Anyone could do that.

 

The sun starts to snap through the clouds as they part away, not only letting Mingyu able to see the morning sun but squint and croakily grumble, _“Wonwoo?”_

 

Wonwoo’s figure (and his oh-so fluffy dog) outlines the sunlight as he looks down at his phone again. It doesn’t take an idiot to realise that he was definitely lost.

 

Like before, Mingyu gets that weird feeling he can’t leave Wonwoo and get on with his day. He’s been asking that question, too, wondering why he has a need to stick with a boy he doesn’t know the last name of.

 

 _You can do this Mingyu_ , encourages the man, trying to jog as casually as possible to make this look like a coincidence.

 

Clueless on how to greet the pretty library boy — because of his dying vocal cords —Mingyu taps on his shoulder while simultaneously pulling down his hood to give easier hint that it was Mingyu and not a complete stranger.

 

Wonwoo jumps, shielding himself when he and Mingyu aren’t too far apart. “Oh my god Mingyu,” Wonwoo calms down after the scare while the other smiles, crouching down to greet the irresistible canine, a bigger and stupid grin stretching over his face. Looking back at Wonwoo — looking _up_ this time — Wonwoo states, “You haven’t been longer than three minutes and Honey already likes you a lot. She’s usually not like that.”

 

**“It always has to be you, doesn’t it?”**

 

His hand moves to touch the dog’s head, just brushing over Mingyu’s before the latter stands, a frown instantly etched when he holds up a thumb that hopefully translates _are you okay Wonwoo you look really lost._

 

Wonwoo’s smile slightly falters, quite pathetic; he must’ve gotten the message.

 

“Uh, I’m a little… Lost? No, scratch _a little_ , I’m extremely lost.”

 

Mingyu holds up a finger and wiggles it around the area, which is trying to say where are you going? Maybe I know.

 

Almost telepathically knowing, Wonwoo replies, “No idea.”

 

The male bets that Wonwoo must be really good at charades.

 

He faces his phone toward Mingyu for the latter to see the screen that presented a text message. “My family is telling me to go to this place to buy some things, but they asked the only person who doesn’t know their way around here because I was walking the dog,” Honey barks, jumping around Wonwoo’s feet, “don’t worry, I’m not mad at you. It isn’t your fault Honey.”

 

Wonwoo scratches his head in frustration, huffing when he reads the text one more time. Mingyu holds in his smile; Wonwoo was _really_ lost.

 

It was Wonwoo’s lucky day however, as the taller points at himself in glee, translating over _I’m going there too!_

 

“You’re going there?” Seriously, how does Wonwoo do that? Mingyu was horrific at charades, one time he was trying to be an elephant, and Soonyoung guessed that he was a flying fish.

 

Maybe Soonyoung was just horrific at guessing.

 

“What are the odds. So can I… Come with you? If that’s fine by you, of course.”

 

In reply Mingyu smiles, beckoning Wonwoo to follow after him.

 

Just like the last encounter they walk closely in tranquility. It’s not that awkward anymore, it was like they got used to this silent circumstance.

 

“I’m kinda wondering why you haven’t said a word to me yet. If it’s some game of charades you’re playing then I’d understand but… What’s up with that?” Cracking the question, Mingyu slides his pointer finger across his neck. “You killed a person?!” Wonwoo exclaims fairly loudly, eyes flying open. Mingyu panics with a whimper and shakes his hands, making Wonwoo laugh. “I’m kidding. Must be a cold, huh?”

 

Mingyu nods understandingly, a bit angry that Wonwoo could trick him like that, but he couldn’t hate him _forever_.

 

“That sucks. My friend was sick a little while ago, it was awful. He got his soulmate ill too, from what I heard. And now you’re sick! Hope you get better Mingyu.”

 

Its happened again: Wonwoo saying Mingyu’s name. That has enough power to make Mingyu melt and he’s unable to pinpoint why, it’s new and strange. Instead, Mingyu nods to simply say _thanks_.

 

Wonwoo peeks out a smile, looking forward and keeping an eye on Honey strutting along the concrete. “But I can’t _stand_ awkwardly walking like this together, so do you mind if I talk for a bit? You don’t need to listen. Just cover my mouth or slap me when you want me to stop.”

 

Mingyu nods again, a little confused because he wouldn’t dare hit Wonwoo.

 

He never knew that the boy was a chatterbox — Wonwoo was extremely chatty if you gave him enough attention.

 

In a short time of ten or fifteen minutes, Mingyu finds out that it took half a year for Wonwoo to grow comfortable around Honey because he was scared of dogs, and Wonwoo changed her name to Honey when he finally grew fond since it was more fitting to the dog (and of course, Winnie the Pooh related, who needed to ask for more?).

 

Wonwoo was also in the area because his family recently moved in — a bell rings for Mingyu because he’s heard his parents mention about new residents and how lovely their family were — while being his niece’s birthday the upcoming weekend.

 

Mingyu has never seen someone so infatuated for their niece.

 

Mingyu uses Wonwoo’s notes app on his phone to tell that he’s born here and it brings a pleasant surprise to the other, both relating to the fact that they haven’t seen their relatives in a long while.

 

It also makes Mingyu think about a familiar news flash of a familiar someone going away due to a family-related concern.

 

Wonwoo mumbles too. He mumbles _and_ rambles, it’s pretty noticeable. Although you wouldn’t hear a word he’d say, the sparkle in his eyes wouldn’t falter. Mingyu notices it, but says nothing about it.

 

Mingyu points at the store which Wonwoo and he were going to, stopping at the front entrance. “Thanks a lot Mingyu,” beams Wonwoo, tying Honey’s leash on a metal bar, not looking at Mingyu, “I can do my thing from here so that I don’t disturb you—“

 

He stops when he sees Mingyu pushing his weight on the trolley as he jerks his head toward the inside of the store.

 

Mingyu was going to stay.

 

Tagging behind, Mingyu blankly watches Wonwoo’s back as he gets his items simultaneously (they were just vegetables and fruits anyway, everyone always goes to those isles just in case), but never hesitating to lead the way whenever Wonwoo couldn’t find a specific isle.

 

At some point they cross a party decorations isle and Wonwoo stops in front of a piñata shaped in a yellow castle, eventually stopping the Wonwoo train as Mingyu accidentally bumps the cart into Wonwoo by accident.

 

The other doesn’t look offended by it but continues to stare at the piñata until he goes, “I need that,” and flings the item into the cart which Mingyu can react with a hand lightly slapping his head, smiling in embarrassment.

 

The four things Mingyu learns is that: when Wonwoo is deciding between two items, it that he looks to and fro at each item ten times before choosing; he squints while checking prices, always pausing to calculate the cheapest deal he could get; Wonwoo has a certain sigh if anything is too expensive; and hums to nearly every song that is played in the store.

 

Wonwoo turns and Mingyu looks up from staring at his shoes almost immediately, holding an _are you done?_ Thumbs up.

 

“I’ve got everything now. We can go.”

 

The checkout isles are a whole other challenge between Mingyu and Wonwoo, nudging each other more vigorously and sending dirty glances as they fight to see who pays for their items, separated in their respectful bags. Wonwoo manages to slip his card in first, laughing out a loud, _“Ha!”_ Before waving fingers at Mingyu, shooing him away.

 

And Mingyu seriously can’t say anything back so he scowls and picks up the bags, pretend-sulking by himself to make Wonwoo feel bad. The other only passes off an amused look, tempted to burst into laughter yet again.

 

He also pretends that he doesn’t heat the cashier comment about the two of them to only hear Wonwoo reply, “We’re not soulmates, sorry to disappoint you. He’s a great friend though.” Shortly wishing the cashier a nice day before Wonwoo walks off, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips.

 

In addition, Mingyu realised that he hasn’t asked Wonwoo about his soulmate.

 

Wonwoo approaches the other, handing over Mingyu’s bag of items, shyly mumbling, “Thanks,” even though it’s Mingyu who should be saying that.

 

Mingyu is about to ask Wonwoo the question he’s wanted to know for a while until—

 

_Honey’s leash is empty._

 

“Honey?” Wonwoo keeps himself together, but stutters when he blinks again, completely sinking in that Honey was gone. “Honey, where- Honey? Honey!”

 

Mingyu picks up the change of pace in Wonwoo’s breath when his eyes dart around the exposed areas, gently turning toward him by the shoulder, forcing eye contact between them. After seconds, Wonwoo’s breaths drop and Mingyu feels some of the tensity wear off from Wonwoo’s body.

 

**“Fuck, why are you looking me like that,”**

 

“What… What do we do?” Wonwoo asks. Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo to think, his eyes twinkling the moment an idea miraculously gets into his head, pulling out his phone and presenting it to Wonwoo, hoping he’d mirror the action.

 

Soon after, Mingyu’s plan comes to life.

 

 **mingyu:** hi its mingyu

 

Wonwoo gives the taller a look, raising an eyebrow. Mingyu gives a different look to Wonwoo, which says, _go with it_ , turning downward as his fingers type again.

 

 **mingyu:** we should split up and find honey

 

“Split up? The only good that’ll do is probably make me end up at the other side of Korea,” Wonwoo’s face is wary, sounding like the biggest kid ever.

 

 **mingyu:** you won’t.

 **mingyu:** u have me, don’t u?

 

Wonwoo takes in a deep breath, finding Mingyu’s eyes. “Yeah.”

 

 **mingyu:** call me if anything happens. don’t try to die ok

 

A soft smile is shown on Wonwoo’s face, holding the leash. “Take care Mingyu,”

 

 **mingyu:** have u found him

 **wuhwuh:** no

 **wuhwuh:** guessing you haven’t either

 **mingyu:** correct :(

 **wuhwuh:** hey it’s okay

 **wuhwuh:** we can find her

 

It’s been like that for the past twenty minutes, searching in the mild warmth of early hours as Mingyu and Wonwoo exchange the same texts that hold no luck.

 

Mingyu spots the huggable dog near a kids playground, surrounded by locals who let theirr dogs interact with the jumpy pup. “Honey!” Mingyu shouts, regretting his actions as his voice still drastically hurts, yet still running to him.

 

Honey barks, happily sticking her tongue out as Mingyu comes to hug the dog. Dog hugs are the best.

 

Ruffling her fur, he scolds her with a big out on his face. “Silly girl, why did you leave without Wonwoo, huh? Wonwoo has been so scared for you!” He pats her fluff, giving in when she circles around Mingyu. “Be glad you’re cute, I can’t stay mad at you at all. C’mon, let’s take you to Wonwoo.”

 

Just like the obedient dog she is, Honey follows Mingyu even without a leash, even running in front of him so that she could show off a trick or two — Wonwoo wasn’t kidding when he said Honey likes him a lot.

 

 **mingyu:** i found honey!!!

 **wuhwuh:** WHAT NO WAY

 **wuhwuh:** THANK!!! YOU!!! MINGYU!!!!!

 **mingyu:** its nothing!

 **mingyu:** where r u right now?

 **wuhwuh:** im pretty sure im in my family’s neighbourhood

 **wuhwuh:** lets meet at petalé?

 **mingyu:** the florists?

 **wuhwuh:** yeap that one

 **mingyu:** aight. see u there

 

Honey and Mingyu arrive, seeing Wonwoo wait from a distance — he probably can’t see them, so what better way than to surprise him?

 

Mingyu bends down and scratches Honey's neck, before instructing, “Go after him, girl,” resulting in Wonwoo getting tackled in dog kisses and nose nuzzles. What Mingyu finds the most amusing is the relieved, genuine smile upon Wonwoo’s face.

 

“I couldn’t have done it without you Mingyu,” thanks Wonwoo as Mingyu humbly rejects the statement, passing it off with a grin.

 

He’s more focused on how happy Wonwoo and Honey look once reunited—

 

“I need to pay you back.”

 

Mingyu’s face changes to disgust before shaking his head strongly, if anything, Mingyu should be owing him, not vice versa.

 

“It’s the least I can do!”

 

Again Mingyu‘s head shakes, but Wonwoo doesn’t give up easily.

 

“No way mister, I owe you a lot. We’re going to get something after this.” Mingyu’s lips tug down, but nods in defeat (it wasn’t like he had a say in the beginning). “Great! The trip to the house won’t be long. I can send Honey and we can go. Sounds like a plan?”

 

Wonwoo’s phone buzzes.

 

 **mingyu:** fine by me :)

 

When they begin to move, Mingyu makes this the perfect to time to ask his question.

 

 **mingyu:** yo wonwoo

 

“Weird way of addressing me, but, _‘yo Mingyu’,_ ”

 

 **mingyu:** have u met your soulmate?

 

Wonwoo turns frozen, staring at the message longer than usual. The other is starting to think he had said something wrong, ready to quietly scold himself, ready to tell Wonwoo to ignore it—

 

“I can’t hear my soulmate.” Wonwoo answers plainly. Yet by the look on his face, Mingyu can see the hurt gleam inside.

 

For now, that topic must be left for another day.

 

Wonwoo's phone buzzes for the second time, but not because of Mingyu. He holds up his phone to his ear, eyebrows knit together.

 

“Hello?”

 

Mingyu can hear a little girl’s voice exaggerate a long _Wonyu!_ on the phone, the pretty library boy instantly smiling with teeth showing when he hears the follow of her giggle.

 

“Hiya princess, I’ve missed you — Who’s with you?”

 

 _Mama!_ Is responded through the phone.

 

“Oh, that’s very nice — can I talk to her please? Thank you princess,” Wonwoo clears his throat now that he’s talking to the girl’s mother, listening to her nags, “Yeah, I’ve got everything… You didn’t tell me to pick up flowers, we’ll get them later... Uh, a friend from college helped me, he’s visiting his family here too. Come again? Hold on, I don’t trust you with the lighter, I’ll be home soon. Okay. Tell my brother to start cooking. See you-“ And with one last lazy smile, Wonwoo ends the call with, “Bye bye Dabin.”

 

Wonwoo hangs up and drops his phone, face sulking a bit. “That was my in-law. And thanks to family,” he sighs, “you’ve managed to get away with what I owe you.”

 

Mingyu smiles cheekily, in contrast to Wonwoo rolling his eyes.

 

“But thank you for today, really.” Wonwoo shyly adds on, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lip. “Text me when you get home okay? If we aren’t busy, maybe I can pay you back sometime… Make sure to get better soon, see you next time ‘Gyu.”

 

And Wonwoo and Mingyu make their opposite ways, Mingyu’s mind replaying the final scene with the boy as he phrases his words in his head, smiling without thinking.

 

Now _his_ phone vibrates — so Mingyu lifts it up from his pocket and checks who had texted him. _Of course_ , a smile plays on Mingyu’s lips.

 

 **wuhwuh:** don’t forget I still owe you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! i was supposed to update on friday, but i binged good omens and was absolutely exhausted afterwards… totally worth it though. I want to write a demon-angel wonwoo au now so~ that idea is currently taking over my mind hehe. To make up for the late chapter, this one is longer than usual! I aim to write under 2k/ just about that but i realised this one was kinda long hehe~ (edit: i was expecting 3k words but holy cow not 3.4k?!?!) more frustrating push and pull with out beloved couple… let’s hope the next chapter will be… eventful ;)
> 
> thank you so much for the kudos and comments, take care of yourselves everyone <3
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)


	8. winnie the pooh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One million points have been reduced for Mingyu and it’s a very small world apparently. At least some things do go right.

**wuhwuh:** hey :D

 **mingyu:** hi wonwoo

 **mingyu:** :D is new what happened to :)

 **wuhwuh:**  today is vvv special

 **mingyu:** special? how?

 **wuhwuh:** wait a minute

 **wuhwuh:** you dont know :O

 **mingyu:** know what???

 **wuhwuh:**  I’ll tell you in a sec

 

“Mingyu,” calls Soonyoung, distracting the other from the conversation on his phone, “there’s a party later on-“

 

“Before you finish that sentence Soon’, _no_.”

 

Soonyoung’s head swivels to Mingyu, the unwashed dishes suddenly unimportant as his lips part open and eye brow curls as if Mingyu told him he was an alien sent from Saturn. “What? Why not?!”

 

“It’s going to be _packed_ , one thing or another I’ll have to babysit you — again.”

 

“Trust me, not a lot of people are coming — maybe half of his lit class — but it’s his first birthday party he’s agreed to celebrating! We totally need to go, I’ve been waiting for this day forever!”

 

Mingyu lays back on the couch, weighing his decisions. It’s a Sunday, so You Make My Night wouldn’t be on anyway. “Sure.” Eventually Mingyu agrees and Soonyoung punches the air. The male lifts his head back, Soonyoung’s figure upside-down. “Whose birthday is it anyway?”

 

He goes on his phone, tapping onto Wonwoo’s contact as he stares at the latter’s text message. Mingyu should send an _ok_ or _sure, I can wait_ , but decides against it, continually staring at the texts.

 

“Wonwoo,”

 

“Oh, Wonwoo.” Mingyu hums.

 

But he’s on his feet the next second along with his whole life flashing in his eyes.

 

_“Wonwoo?!”_

 

Soonyoung, concerned, cocks his neck back and nods.

 

“Is there a problem? You know him?”

 

“I guess — but that’s not important — _you_ know Wonwoo?”

 

“It’s a small world.”

 

With Soonyoung’s shrug Mingyu is silenced, it’s not like Soonyoung was giving him much to work with but it will do.

 

“Anyhow! We have to be there by six. Wonwoo’s agreed to a celebration but doesn’t want it to last until eleven. Tch,” Soonyoung pouts, “how mundane…”

 

Unlocking his phone, the taller sees that it’s three right now; it was Wonwoo’s birthday and it took Mingyu until three in the afternoon to realise that.

 

“Can we meet up in an hour?” Urges Mingyu. “I’ll get dressed and then I just wanna get some things before we head to Wonwoo’s birthday.”

 

“A’ight. Be back in an hour, I’m timing you Mingyu!” Soonyoung laughs effortlessly while Mingyu steps out of the apartment (he’s been staying there too often).

 

 **mingyu:** YOU!!!

 **mingyu:** IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY WONWOO Q^Q HOW DID I NOT KNOW

 **wuhwuh:** okokok yeah its my birthday woo… it isn’t a bit deal

 **mingyu:** BUT IT IS

 **wuhwuh:** don’t worry its not like we know each other’s birthdays anyway

 **mingyu:** ok then guess my birthday

 **wuhwuh:** ,,,,, april 6?

 **mingyu:** that makes me feel worse knowing that u know /my/ birthday and idk /urs/

 **wuhwuh:** u dumb fool im telling you that its FINE

 **mingyu :** :(

 **wuhwuh:** don’t be “:(“ its my birthday so pls be :D

 

Throughout the whole time the male stayed in his apartment, Mingyu did nothing but spend the full hour on finding the right clothes to wear to this party.

 

 _No, he wasn’t wearing it for Wonwoo_.

 

Not at all — which is why he chose to wear his favourite pants complimented by a new shirt he bought. He just wanted to look causal yet respectful.

 

He figures he isn’t going to be occupied with Jeon-san’s thoughts for the day (just for today, Mingyu optimises) so he tunes into him to give him a guide on how his day is going.

 

**“Now I feel bad for knowing his birthday,”**

 

Gosh, Mingyu wishes he could say the same for Wonwoo but it’s the polar opposite — but _opposites attract_ is what they say.

 

“Wish your day goes great Jeon-san,” Mingyu gently reminds his soulmate in a whisper, leaving the house.

 

Then Mingyu heads back to Soonyoung’s apartment once more, eight minutes left of the latter’s countdown left to go.

 

 **mingyu:** aren’t you having a party tonight?

 

Mingyu texts in a rush once he and Soonyoung explore the shops on the street.

 

 **wuhwuh:** mhmm

 **wuhwuh:** i see word got around quickly...

 **mingyu:** ha yeah

 **mingyu:** promise to save some cake for me?

 **wuhwuh:** i dunno if youre coming but i’ll reserve the best slice for the one and only kim mingyu

 **mingyu:** u flatter me too much

 **wuhwuh:** :D

 

“Hey Soon’, can we go in there for a sec?” Mingyu points to a shop, not waiting for the addressed male’s reply as he walks in a cosy shop, looking around. Soonyoung enters not long after, playing with the wind chimes dangling off the shelf.

 

Wandering around, Mingyu’s fingers trail on the shelves as he simultaneously thinks and looks for what to buy.

 

It can’t be too small or useless — he doesn’t want to look like a careless jerk to Wonwoo — and it can’t be crazily expensive because Mingyu doesn’t have that boatload of money on him.

 

 _It has to be something that Wonwoo likes_ , Mingyu deduces, _what does Wonwoo like?_

 

And out of the blue, like it came from heaven, his soulmate says a few words that trigger Mingyu’s thought process.

 

“Got it!” Mingyu runs to the other side of the shop, fingers moving to find what he’s looking for.

 

He feels a shove at his right arm before Soonyoung’s face is ghosting above Mingyu’s shoulders (Mingyu guesses he’s on his tiptoes). “Buying a present for Wonwoo I’m guessing?”

 

“No,”

 

_Definitely._

 

Mingyu knows there’s a damn smile on his face, Soonyoung must be proud. “Give it a shot ‘Gyu, it’s not like you’ve met your soulmate too-“

 

“I don’t have the time for dating, besides, he can’t hear his soulmate either so it obviously isn’t me.” Right, Mingyu keeps forgetting no one knows about Jeon-san. It’s just a small, _small_ , secret he hides from everyone.

 

“Forbidden lovers! I like that.”

 

“Get _out_ ,” Mingyu rolls his eyes, flicking the forehead of Soonyoung’s. He quickly moves to one, avoid Soonyoung and two, pay for his item.

 

It’s now six and Soonyoung desperately wants to get to venue where the party was going to be (which was at somebody else’s apartment because apparently Wonwoo’s literature classmates are filthy rich and have an apartment that costs more than Mingyu’s tuition fees with Soonyoung’s and Jihoon’s combined) and before they leave, the taller’s eyes spot a nearby place that remind him of something.

 

Soonyoung is calling for a taxi and with Mingyu’s eyes glued to the place, his time is very limited. “Soonyoung, um, I’ll be super quick — just stall for me okay?” And like that, he runs, ignoring Soonyoung’s calls as he wants to do this quickly.

 

Then Mingyu comes out five minutes later holding a milkshake in hand, the present dangling off his finger. As Soonyoung was going to ask about the drink Mingyu turns him around and pushes him lightly, spotting their ride.

 

“Let’s go,” he chuckles, glad he was a hair width away from Soonyoung’s teasing. He didn’t need to know that Mingyu bought it as an extra gift for Wonwoo.

 

Definitely not.

 

The door is already unlocked by the time to duo arrive and there’s way more people that Mingyu originally thought. The taller knew Wonwoo didn’t know a lot of people, so this must be the aftermath of the news spreading quick — he even recognised some students in his architecture class.

 

Exploring inside, Mingyu instinctively tries to find Wonwoo, but in a new setting Mingyu has to know his way around this maze of an apartment. _Rich people_.

 

So far he knows the locations of the bathrooms (there’s three), kitchen, living space and the huge balcony he hasn’t explored. It’s also the reason why he wants to explore there as he saw the glimpse of his pretty library boy’s ebony hair distinctly standing out.

 

A flaw about it is the fact Wonwoo has been pushed by an ocean of people greeting or talking to him, and with the boy’s nature, Wonwoo can’t reject others wishing him a happy birthday and Mingyu can’t just drag him away without getting looks.

 

 _I’ll have my chance_ , Mingyu assures, breaking gaze from Wonwoo as Soonyoung’s head pops out of the kitchen door.

 

“‘Gyu, help me with the punch!”

 

“Okay — I’ll be there,” Mingyu loudly calls, looking at the items in his hand. Without thinking he puts them on a table, hoping no one would steal his present for Wonwoo. If someone did, he’d be greatly disappointed (and sad that he failed Wonwoo _again_ ).

 

Soonyoung yells, “Mingyu!”

 

“Coming!” Mingyu yells equally as loud, leaving the living room just as Wonwoo comes back inside to find his phone, hoping Mingyu texted him. Wonwoo wasn’t sure if Mingyu was coming or not, he never confirmed it.

 

As he’s passing through the room he stops past midway, trodding back a few steps until he’s looking at the messy table and its contents. Crouching, he places the plate aside and picks up the shiny object, observing it.

 

 _It’s pretty_ , thinks Wonwoo. He sees his friend walk back into the apartment, plastic bags in hand. “Hey who’s this from?”

 

Looking at the object, the shorter thinks as he stares at the object, piecing things together, a grin flashed on his face.

 

Wonwoo looks at the item, smiling too. He’s been staring at it for a while now — a silver keychain with a dangling figure of Winnie the Pooh inside a jar of honey, the shirt coloured in red, the dripping honey in yellow.

 

Cute; it was cute.

 

“It’s from Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes widen at the mention of his name. “He’s here?” He says a bit too quickly, coughing awkwardly afterwards.

 

“I think I saw him walk in after I was leaving — who wouldn’t see that giant anyway? — um, but he was holding that and a drink...” His eyes shift a little, “Its that!” He points.

 

Wonwoo eyes the drink up and down, carefully speaking. “Do you think it’s for me? The drink and keychain?”

 

“Is anyone else having a birthday today?”

 

“Hm.” Is all Wonwoo hums before putting the charm on his front belt loop, sipping the straw from the milkshake. “Thanks,” he picks up the plate with his other hand, walking away with his friend once he finds his phone.

 

 **wuhwuh:** hey where are you?

 **mingyu:** your party...

 **wuhwuh:** you shouldve told me!

 **wuhwuh:**  I cant see you on the balcony. Where are youuu

 **mingyu:** ummm

 **mingyu:** dont go to the kitchen

 **wuhwuh:** to the kitchen iT IS

 **mingyu:** NO WE AREN’T DONE WITH THE PUNCH

 **mingyu:** GIMME FIVE MINUTES

 **wuhwuh:** 10 because im nice

 **mingyu:** a true saviour :D

 

“Y’know what Soonyoung, I need a bathroom break,” lies Mingyu partially; his arms were also tired ofcutting up so much fruit while Soonyoung just sat down and drank the vodka, “be right back!”

 

Mingyu rushes to the living room to find his present for Wonwoo only to realise some idiot took it — that was his present for Wonwoo and it was gone.

 

One million points reduced for Kim Mingyu.

 

He forgets the issue, sullen, and focuses on finding the birthday celebrant in this crowded party.

 

6:40pm is the time when Mingyu checks his phone — _barely seven and it’s packed? News does spread quickly_ , Mingyu raises his eyebrows.

 

He’s not sure what to say to his pretty library boy but he definitely has to apologise about the present, but greet him a happy birthday — but Wonwoo has been surrounded with happy birthdays, so Mingyu’s has to be unique.

 

Problem is, how can he be unique? How can he stand out?

 

Moping over the present and his words, he begins to think over things, feeling the room crowd as he excuses past them.

 

But he spots a person from the crowd, head twisting and turning as his hair fringes over his glasses.

 

He isn’t talking to anyone, more like _finding_ someone.

 

Mingyu’s body has a last burst of energy ( _a last hurrah before his body tires out of this party_ , the man calls it), swiftly getting by people to reach for his boy.

 

He holds onto Wonwoo’s shoulder, indicating for him to turn around. The latter does, his lips spreading into a wild smile when he glances at Mingyu through thin-rimmed glasses.

 

It began to connect the dots for Mingyu — the milkshake in his hand, the charm dangling from his pant loop.

 

So maybe it _wasn’t_ an idiot who stole his things. Maybe it was a pretty library boy all along.

 

Most importantly: _he has the slice of cake waiting for Mingyu on that white, delicate plate._

 

He’s so happy, he’s so glad things actually have gone the way things have expected. _Never thought I’d live to see world not being an asshole to me_.

 

The reaction on the other’s face definitely says it all as he’s staring dead into Mingyu’s eyes, grins both spreading as the straw tip pokes Wonwoo’s bottom lip.

 

Mingyu’s choice of words are blurted, last minute, but it must’ve been the first original _happy birthday_ Wonwoo’s heard today or ever.

 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? I apologise its a bit rushed so please bare with that... the next chapter will be a continuation and maybe the day after... :D (originally this was going to be posted on wonwoo’s birthday however i didnt want anyone to wait for too long~ love you all!
> 
> And the miscommunication starts: [now]
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)


	9. july eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of July 17 and the day after.

“I love you.”

 

Wonwoo blinks, about to react until Mingyu draws the plate closer to him, eyes near to sparkling and tongue poking out.

 

Ah, so that’s why Mingyu said that; the cake.

 

“Nice to see you too Mingyu,” Wonwoo addresses, Mingyu stopping him halfway as he guides his hand to be his personal spoon for scooping the cake, “do you want me to get you a fork? Using your hands is a bit... Unsanitary.”

 

The taller shakes his head, continuing to eat off his hands. “Cake’s delicious!” Mingyu compliments with a large smile.

 

Wonwoo retorts in disgust when Mingyu rubs his hands together after setting the plate down. “That’s even more disgusting-“

 

But Mingyu shrugs, laughing it off whilst the other complains.

 

“Is your birthday going as you planned-“

 

 _“Wonwoo!”_ A weight drops behind Mingyu, arms hooking themselves as a high-pitched giggle comes after. “Happy birthday bro!”

 

Mingyu visibly sighs and his eyes try to look at Soonyoung behind him as much as he can. His voice rings in Mingyu’s ear. “Thanks Soonyoung,” says Wonwoo.

 

“I never thought you two we’re friends!”

 

“Well we are, but-“

 

“Oh my god they have DDR in this apartment?! How rich can your classmates be?!” Exclaims Soonyoung, completely ignoring Wonwoo. “I’m calling dibs losers!”

 

And Soonyoung runs in a flash, leaving the pair sandwiched in a sea of people. Although confused, they loudly roar into laughter at the outburst.

 

“He’s been drinking too much vodka from that punch,” Mingyu points out, too familiar with Soonyoung’s behaviour.

 

 _I’m going to lock him in a room and let him never come out of it, saves me the trouble seeing him drunk_ , Mingyu plans in his head.

 

Without warning Wonwoo begins to wince, applying pressure to his head. Immediately Mingyu picks this up, crouching slightly to take a good look at Wonwoo’s face.

 

“Hey, hey, everything alright there?”

 

Wonwoo bobs his head up and down to (unconvincingly, in Mingyu’s opinion) reassure the male, stepping back from the latter’s close proximity.

 

“Just one of my migraines I think... I had them a lot when I was in middle school.” He comes back to his natural state, slurping on the milkshake. “But it was weirder than usual. It was as if someone was talking to me-“

 

“C’mon I’m taking you to a doctor.”

 

“It’s _one_ headache Mingyu!”

 

“So? It might be a matter of life or death here!”

 

Mingyu chuckles into a smile seeing Wonwoo snicker at him.

 

“Right, sorry,” apologises Wonwoo, “back to what I was saying... We never got to introduce ourselves formally, right?”

 

“Doesn’t that one time count?”

 

“We were in two different shops, I was crying and you talked to me with crayons-“

 

“You gotta admit that my drawing skills were great,” he coughs when Wonwoo points a face of death on him, “okay I kid, I kid!”

 

A few beats and they’re waiting for each other to say something.

 

“God you’re completely hopeless,” Wonwoo fusses, “after you!”

 

“Yeah. Totally.”

 

The taller clears his throat, his hand resting right underneath. _What do I say? Its just a stupid introduction, get over yourself!_

 

Wonwoo is pulling that reaction again, two fingers massaging the area beside his eye. Mingyu passionately wants to drag Wonwoo out of the party to get it checked, but, he’ll keep his thoughts to himself for now.

 

“I’m Kim Mingyu,” croaks he, wanting to kick himself for his awful start, “I’m an architect major, a six foot mess, have awful decision making and I’m really glad you saved some cake for me — wait, ignore that — oh shit, I haven’t even said happy birthday to you yet! Shit, I shouldn’t say shit on an introduction... _Hold on,_ ”

 

Wonwoo can’t hold himself back at the awkward introduction, a wobbly smirk. “Don’t worry, yours was the most memorable by far.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t know what he did to make his original, yet he remains ecstatic towards the fact his unknown happy birthday was memorable.

 

“Wonwoo.” Wonwoo meets the rest of the distance, holding Mingyu’s shaky hand. “Today is my birthday and I somehow always ends up in situations with you.”

 

“Am I bad luck charm?”

 

“Possibly.”

 

“Oh no,” Mingyu gasps in surprise, hand over his mouth. Before he was going to add on, a group of people clatter through the door, spotting Wonwoo and calling his name.

 

The taller turns his head to see who it is, being pushed away by some people and they crowd around the boy, hearing the _Long time no see!_ From Wonwoo’s lips.

 

Mingyu feels slightly angered by the action but leaves it for the sake of Wonwoo, after all it was the boy’s birthday.

 

Deciding to go back into the kitchen to hopefully find the vodka bottle Soonyoung drank from, a hand grips onto Mingyu’s wrist, distracting him in the process.

 

“Those were my high school friends,” clarifies Wonwoo, “I wanna catch up with them but wait for me, okay? I’m not done talking to you yet.”

 

Mingyu, baffled, can just agree, watching Wonwoo’s face brighten as he drinks from the straw and the Winnie the Pooh charm chimes as the silver rubs against itself.

 

It takes him a minute to fully process he finally went to the balcony, shaking his head on his way to the kitchen.

 

Mingyu huffs. _I’m gonna need a couple of shots_.

 

However he gives up on his fourth shot, attempting to find Soonyoung in this _too_ lively environment. Unexpectedly, he finds Soonyoung walking towards the door.

 

“Woah hold on,” Mingyu brings Soonyoung closer to him as he holds onto his collar, “where do you think _you’re_ going?”

 

“Oh, ‘Gyu!” Soonyoung greets, rubbing his eyes. “I’m leaving early.”

 

“Leaving early? Is this the Kwon Soonyoung I know?”

 

Soonyoung pushes him slightly, drawing out a sigh. “I just caught up with... _Someone_ ,” the pause sounds suspicious in Mingyu’s mind, but he’ll let it slide, “I’m getting a ride home with him or he’d be mad.”

 

“Okay.” Heaves Mingyu. “Still don’t trust you but—“

 

“Hey, I’m totally sober. How many fingers am I holding up?” The male puts up all of his fingers.

 

“Five?”

 

“Wrong. Five and a headache.”

 

“A headache-“

 

Before Mingyu goes on further, Soonyoung’s fingers move to hit Mingyu’s forehead quickly yet roughly, producing a stinging pain as Soonyoung snickers, running off with a _goodnight man!_

 

Mingyu wants to be mad but he can’t help but uncontrollably laugh.

 

“So are you two like this all the time?”

 

Mingyu jumps back, the blade of his shoulder meeting the boy’s face — _Wonwoo’s_ face — and turns to meet Wonwoo putting a hand on his cheekbone.

 

“Wonwoo I’m so sorry, I...” He’s at a loss of words, stomach dropping as Wonwoo nods yet doesn’t look at him.

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” finally Wonwoo looks up, drawing a smile but wincing in process.

 

 _How can he still smile like that_ , questions Mingyu, _he looks like a kicked kitty..._

 

Just like earlier, Wonwoo places a hand near the back of his head as if there was a throbbing pain. “Before you ask, I’ll be okay.”

 

“You make me worry too much,” Mingyu realises that the boy is alone, no one surrounding or grabbing him at any given moment, “your highschool friends, where are they?”

 

“They left — one of them also wanted to apologise for pushing you — but now I’m here at my party that I don’t wanna be in.”

 

“Do you wanna go out?” Asks Mingyu, not thinking of his words properly. Wonwoo’s face blossoms into surprise, toning down when Mingyu adds on, “I don’t like parties either. It’s always Soonyoung who’d drag me.”

 

“Oh Soonyoung, who couldn’t say no to him?” Wonwoo chuckles when Mingyu directly points a finger to himself, a dead look upon his face. “But I’d like the fresh air. This room has been stuffy for ages...”

 

With a nod, Mingyu and Wonwoo manage to sneak out of the party.

 

“I’m pretty sure the longer I stay it’ll end up like last time, and I don’t wanna worry about your pretty face being smashed by a drunk guy again.”

 

The taller is surprised that Wonwoo remembers that, passing it with a chuckle. “It’s fine. He went away eventually-“

 

“What did you even say to him?”

 

It’s dark, meaning there’s a small percent of Wonwoo seeing Mingyu’s cheeks redden by the embarrassing thought.

 

“I told him that you were checking the time for me and we had to go by ten.”

 

 _You forgot the boyfriend part_ , Mingyu’s conscience tells him. He wishes away his conscience with the roll of his eyes.

 

Wonwoo parts his mouth into an O, reacting late, following Mingyu’s point “Smart. Thanks for that again, I never got to say it to you.”

 

“You’re thanking me for something I did at the start of the year? I’m flattered,” Mingyu continues, “if that’s the case, then thanks for saving waking me up in the library.”

 

“No problem, even though I usually sit there, so I was a little hurt.” Mingyu’s eyebrows raise at the word _hurt_ and in return Wonwoo shakes his hands, “No, not _that_ hurt, I just didn’t expect to see a new face.”

 

“And look where we are now,”

 

“Yeah, look where we are.” Wonwoo repeats, some warm smile on his face.

 

They stop in a quiet area somewhere in a park, the yellow light shining down densely over them, sitting on a bench. Wonwoo is staring down, fiddling with his pants.

 

He releases a small _ah_ , lifting a trinket in front of his face. “I heard from a birdie that you got this for me... And a milkshake.”

 

“Yeah,” chuckles Mingyu, “it was pretty rushed since I had to buy it last minute.”

 

“You didn’t need to,”

 

“I wanted to.”

 

“Mingyu, you’re heart is golden, do you know that?” Again, staring at the present, a faint grin takes place on Wonwoo. “At least you’re a bonus.”

 

“Are you calling me your present too?”

 

“Take it how you want,” they both scoff, eyes glancing to one another. Wonwoo sighs, breaking the silence between them. “I should’ve eaten more at that party...” He pats his tummy, the keychain dangling off his pinkie.

 

Mingyu soon stands in front of Wonwoo, gesturing a “Get up,” to the male, “I’m here to give you my last birthday present of today — a cheap dinner of your choice with the one and only Kim Mingyu.”

 

He soon bows, causing Wonwoo to laugh, standing up in acceptance to Mingyu’s offer. “How nice of you, I guess.”

 

“What will tonight’s choice be?”

 

“Milkshakes.”

 

Mingyu snickers at Wonwoo’s blunt and serious reply, “As expected.”

 

But as they start to walk, Mingyu stops him rapidly, Wonwoo turning to face him as Mingyu does the same.

 

“One more thing, did you enjoy your birthday? I’m pretty sure you are since _I_ was your best present, correct?”

 

 _I was kidding about that last bit. Please say yes, you deserve a lot after everything_ , Mingyu wishes, the inside of his lip bitten.

 

However Wonwoo doesn’t reply. Instead his hand moves as he shrinks, bowing his head as another pain hits him, letting his hand move to the back of his head.

 

After a while he freezes. Eyes shifting.He waits, figuring out a few things by the look of his eyes before he ultimately smiles.

 

Full teeth, lips wide and corners turned upward, his nose smiling in its own way as it scrunches, eyes turned into crescents. There felt an invisible glow around him — he looks like he was going to cry, but it was evident he was in bliss.

 

 _He has such a pretty smile, I’m jealous_ , Mingyu follows up. Wonwoo’s smile only grows, adding the jealousy within Mingyu.

 

Mingyu was unaware of what was happening, but Wonwoo definitely realised one important fact that night.

 

“Yeah,” replies Wonwoo, a shimmer in his eye,“This is the best birthday and present I’ve ever had.”

 

 

 

After a long weekend (more-so,  _day_ ), Mingyu got to wind down and tune into You Make My Night the day after.

 

The intro plays and Mingyu hums along, happy he can hear his soulmate once more — weekends felt long without him.

 

_“Wherever we are, it’s paradise. What more do I need?”_

 

Mingyu tuts, grossing over the cheesy line to deny the fact his heart instantly picked up on Jeon-san’s way of words.

 

His soulmate does his beginning statement, except he goes off-script, something Mingyu hasn’t seen in his years of You Make My Night.

 

_“Everyone, we’re doing something a little different today. I have something to tell you.”_

 

Mingyu takes interest — too much interest — over what Jeon-san has to say, maybe he could get a hint from his thoughts.

 

 **“I should wait to say it but, my viewers have to know-”** No luck.

 

 _Sneaky soulmate,_ groans Mingyu and Jeon-san chuckles afterwards, as if he’s replying to the male.

 

_“Not a lot of you know this, but it was your dear Jeon-san’s birthday last weekend,”_

 

Mingyu’s blood runs cold — how could’ve he forgotten about Jeon-san’s birthday? What kind of soulmate would just forget their other half’s birthday?

 

_“Oh, you guys are so kind, thank you for the incoming birthday messages, I’m so touched... As I was saying, it was an amazing night and guess what was the best thing about it all,”_

 

Mingyu takes guesses too, scribbling it on the corners of his grocery list, crossing them out when they led to weird scenarios.

 

_“I, Jeon-san, your beloved host of You Make My Night, found my soulmate.”_

 

“WAIT A MINUTE-“ Mingyu kicks his leg on the kitchen counter, screaming a loop of curses as he moves to turn up the volume on his phone, his mind trying to work things out.

 

**“Comments are coming — _‘congrats Jeon-san!’ who are they?’ ‘are they good looking?’ ‘can they cook and play video games like you wanted?’_ — was this a good idea?”**

 

Mingyu smiles, confused, yet he remains smiling. _Who’s Jeon-san?_

 

_“I’m reading all of your comments and I have no words,”_

 

He’s writing on his grocery list, naming the people he’s met this weekend.

 

_“And as much as I’d love to answer them on the spot, I’ll answer two questions for now. However I’ll make time to fit in a special Q &A segment for me and my soulmate since you’re dying to know things,”_

 

Soonyoung... Definitely not.

 

_“Okay, I found two.”_

 

**“Tame questions, good.”**

 

Jihoon? What? No way. Scribble that out.

 

_“A-teen asks, ‘I’m curious to know who this mystery soulmate is, please spill one detail to us!’”_

 

Old lady on isle 16? Yeah, doesn’t seem like a Jeon-san.

 

 _“To be honest, I’m not too keen on who my soulmate really is... A lot of people we’re greeting me all day and I met a lot of new people, only some happy birthday’s stood out, but I can’t identify who it could be from... Wait, that was a lie, one definitely stood out,”_ Jeon-san laughs, _“but other than that. I have no idea who it is.”_

 

All Mingyu knows is that he met Jeon-san over the weekend and Mingyu might’ve greeted him.

 

_“Second question,”_

 

But what if he only passed by his soulmate? What if he said something that wasn’t a greeting? Why was it so frustrating?

 

_“Nyaecnyaec asks, ‘what is your soulmate thinking right now? Super happy for you by the way!’”_

 

Mingyu regrets drinking the vodka at the party, it does nothing but no good to him. He’s not even paying attention to the broadcast, totally lost in confusion.b

 

_“Great question, now let me just find out...”_

 

 _Who are you?_ Mingyu wonders after giving up, rhythmically tapping on his cheek.

 

 _“Let’s see...”_ Mumbles Jeon-san, _“They’re thinking of... Who I might be? Or who anyone is, I’m not jumping to conclusions, I just heard ‘who are you’ and that’s it.”_

 

That confirms it; Jeon-san and Mingyu have crossed ways. But who can it be?

 

Mingyu, other than sleeping, goes outside during his weekends and although somewhat shy, he talks to anyone he can. Rather than making Mingyu happier (he is, he’s euphoric), it stresses him out that he cant figure Jeon-san out.

 

_“Well, dear soulmate, if you’re listening to this I’m interested to know who you are too.”_

 

That male is sure his heart skipped and fell face first.

 

_“Let’s meet again, okay? I may not know who you are but I’m pretty smart, so best expect me to do all I can to find out who you are... Now, let’s get back to the show, shall we?”_

 

Mingyu writes down the last person he could think of.

 

_“Our first song will be Tori Kelly’s ‘Celestial’, dedicated to my soulmate. Please listen to this to start our lovely night.”_

 

**“I promise I’ll find you.”**

 

_Wonwoo?_

 

 

—Surely not, we’ve met countless of times already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how much should I bet for you getting mad at me with the ending? (ps. if ure mad i’d love to see all the rage in the comments hehe) my chapters are slowly getting longer and im a little surprised with myself lmao with that said i don’t know when i’m updating next but i will try and update before wonwoo’s birthday so that we’re on double digits!! until the next update <3
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)


	10. long nights and daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars will always remain to shine the brightest, but with Wonwoo, that could be argued.

Autumn was the season Mingyu was looking forward the most. Who wouldn’t love the golden and crisp leaves, the warm drinks brewing by the minute, _halloween_ , dark evenings and wearing cosy sweaters?

 

 _Mingyu_. Mingyu doesn’t like autumn.

 

He argues that leaf piles are overrated and quote-on-quote _messy_ , hot drinks burn his tongue (mainly because he’s too impatient to wait for them to cool down), he naturally despises halloween and the dark nights made days feel short.

 

In summary: autumn practically robbed summer from him.

 

Cosy sweaters were a benefit though, he loves snuggling in those.

 

Maybe autumn did have one perk — but it also had another — another being Mingyu’s brand new baby.

 

“Woah, I can’t believe you actually got it,” Soonyoung repeats for the twelfth time that evening, touching every button in Mingyu’s new car when he parks in front of their apartment.

 

Nonchalantly Mingyu shrugs, a smile beaming from one point of his face to another, unable to hold his excitement. “All done by myself,” he boasts, relaxing into the chair with content, a high-pitched sigh, “I feel so grown up.”

 

“You may feel like a grown up but you’re mentally a five year old in anyone’s eyes.” Jihoon decides to comment, figure shielded with a big hoodie that covers his wearied face. For the majority of the ride he just laid down on the back seats, telling Mingyu that he could _suck it_ if he told him to wear his seatbelt.

 

“You love me Jihoon,” says Mingyu, eyes pointed at the rear-view mirror to see the glimpse of the male.

 

“Like hell I would.” Jihoon slings his bag over his shoulder before adding, “But I gotta say, it’s not so bad.” He pokes the interior, prodding Mingyu’s chair with his finger.

 

Out of nowhere a loud beeping sound screeches through the vehicle the moment Soonyoung touches a random button, freaking out with the rest of the startled boys as they begin to press things until the noise goes away. Not knowing how to get rid of the sound, however, Mingyu took the keys out of the car and solved the problem.

 

Hand over his rapid-beating chest, Mingyu sucks in a deep breath. “Glad that worked out.”

 

“Same — and I believe it’s our cue to leave before _this one_ gets us arrested.”

 

“Don’t point fingers at me!” Whines Soonyoung. “At least I wore my seatbelt!” The male tries to turn things around.

 

“Who said I was talking about you? Mingyu’s driving felt like it was gonna kill me even if I _did_ have a seatbelt.”

 

Mingyu laughs at Jihoon’s remark, unlocking the door for him to get out and bring Soonyoung with him, who was currently clinging onto the car door handle.

 

“No, this beauty is the closest I’ll get to heaven!” Soonyoung pouts, pleading with failed puppy eyes to convince Mingyu to let him stay. Mingyu would, though Jihoon probably had other businesses to get to with his soulmate.

 

Finally prying Soonyoung away and closing the door, Jihoon waves to Mingyu, saying, “Thanks for the ride ‘Gyu. Get home safe.”

 

Mingyu departs with a two-fingered salute, driving away from the apartment buildings. He’s finally able to think now, feelings dropping as his soulmate’s thoughts appear into his consciousness.

 

**“Just let me die already.”**

 

Mingyu immediately disapproves that thought, knowing very well that Jeon-san doesn’t deserve that treatment at all. In fact he deserves way more.

 

Because of Jihoon and Soonyoung, he wasn’t able to give more attention to his soulmate, yet even if he did give his attention, there wouldn’t be much comment to it since Jeon-san’s thoughts we’re unnaturally quiet today.

 

The day growing darker, Mingyu takes himself on a small drive around the city — one, to navigate his way and familiar himself of the roads and two, to avoid having nothing to eat when he gets home because he didn’t bother to do the shopping — his phone connected to the sound system.

 

It’s still currently Soonyoung’s Spotify playlist, titled _yeehaw!_ followed by a tiger and cowboy emoji, which was playing a bass-boosting, heavy song (not surprising for Soonyoung). Mingyu would change it, but, his hands were occupied on the wheel.

 

Until he passes the local fountain he recognises a familiar face walking in the direction he’s coming from, purposely slowing down his car to get a clearer look of the face.

 

Rolling down his window, he calls out, “Wonwoo?”

 

The boy, clearly registering his name, jumps the slightest, foot twisting to turn to Mingyu. His hair dishevelled, light purple hood up, hands stuffed in the hoodie pockets, blinking a couple of times as he stares at the other.

 

“Oh?” Wonwoo can only say.

 

 _It‘s you_ , Mingyu thinks with relief, a smile forming. In return, Wonwoo shuts his eyes, flinching the slightest.

 

“What are you doing out here?” Asks Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo’s breaths uneven, eyes shifting as if he were to make an excuse. “Wandering. I was going to take the bus soon.”

 

“Do you want a ride home?”

 

“Are you sure? You’re probably on your way home already, I don’t wanna disturb you.”

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, too fond over Wonwoo’s thoughtfulness. “I was just exploring the city. Trying out this baby,” he pats twice on the steering wheel before his hands move to unlock the doors, “now get in, I’ll drive you.”

 

Quietly, Wonwoo gets in without a word. He puts down his hood and removes his hands to buckle the seatbelt, his fingers covered by the big hoodie. Mingyu begins to drive once Wonwoo gives the indication with a nod.

 

“New car I’m guessing?” Wonwoo asks, eyes going from one of the car features to another, a great sigh produced after the observation. With a grand smile, Mingyu proudly confirms it.

 

“Yeah! I’ve been waiting for this since last year, now I don’t need to run after the bus every morning,” laughs Mingyu while Wonwoo doesn’t, though he hopes there’s a faint smile on his face, “I took a test ride with my friends by sending them home... I don’t know if letting one of them sit in the passenger’s seat was my smartest idea,”

 

Wonwoo hums, “From what’s playing from... _Yeehaw_? I can tell that your friend must be... interesting.”

 

“Again, not my smartest idea.” The taller glances to Wonwoo, satisfied over the tiny grin the latter has on his lips. He couldn’t help but ask Wonwoo what was wrong, because it was evident in his eyes. “How have you been? You look a bit tired Wonwoo.”

 

It’s hushed but filled with concern, and Mingyu can only keep his eyes straight or else Wonwoo will kill him within one look.

 

Wonwoo sinks in his chair, lips pushed to the side. He’s not looking at Mingyu either, but presses his cheek against his hand, sniffing slightly.

 

“Long day,”

 

“Shit day?”

 

“Really shitty day.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Mingyu hums. The sigh from Wonwoo made it more heartbreaking to hear — he didn’t know Wonwoo for long, but, he knew him well.

 

“It’s nothing Mingyu, I’ll only waste your time.”

 

 _I wish you knew how much you didn’t_ , Mingyu argues internally, missing the way Wonwoo’s fingers massage his head. “We have all night, if you want.” He says instead. Wonwoo becomes mute and patiently, Mingyu waits for him to give an answer.

 

 **“God, what is this feeling?”** _Feeling?_ What feeling?

 

“... Okay.” Wonwoo decides after much thought, the night carrying onto Wonwoo’s voice and Wonwoo’s voice only.

 

“Wow.” Is all Mingyu can say by the end. He already gave his input and Wonwoo still manages to make him speechless. It only made the man want to hug Wonwoo more.

 

Wonwoo hums in agreement, eyes looking toward the side. “Sucks, doesn’t it...”

 

“You don’t deserve that,” Mingyu states, “you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. They’re in the wrong — not you — if I was there I’d give them a piece of my mind and — and-“

 

“Can we stop talking about this now?” Wonwoo simply requests, tone heavy with sadness. “Sorry...” he adds, weak.

 

“No! No, don’t apologise. I understand. I just care about you,” Mingyu blurts, not knowing how else to put his words, “but I went across the line. I’m making this worse, I’m sorry.”

 

 **“I feel bad now, I shouldn’t have lashed out like that...”** Jeon-san thinks into Mingyu’s head out of the blue, but Mingyu doesn’t pay a lot of attention. **“He’a pouting now — you made him look like a kicked puppy, way to go idiot!”**

 

Wonwoo murmurs some words under his breath, speaking up right after, “Sorry.”

 

“You apologised again.” Stopping at a traffic light, Mingyu finally gets the chance to look at Wonwoo. “How about we make an agreement. For tonight, we won’t say sorry to each other and you won’t blame yourself for all of this, because it’s not your fault.”

 

“And what if we say sorry?”

 

“... Pinch each other? Sorry, that sounds stupid- Ow!“

 

Mingyu feels a sudden pain applied to his cheek, his skin hurting.

 

“Deal,” Wonwoo beams at Mingyu’s betrayed expression, fingers touching his cheek for longer than he expected, slowly retracting his hand. “Then... What will _you_ do?”

 

Mingyu already has a plan for that; he’s been planning it since he got his car. “Take you on a ride somewhere special. I think it’ll cheer you up after tonight.”

 

“Genuinely?”

 

“Only if you’re up for it,” offers Mingyu, the light nearing to green.

 

Wonwoo’s grin widens, happily shuffling in his seat again. “Take me away.”

 

“As you wish,”

 

Lights transitioning into green, Mingyu steps on the pedal and the car accelerates, now on his way to drive out of the city — city lights fading, stars replacing their glow.

 

As they ride further away from the busy scene, Mingyu thinks it’s time to change up the music. “Hey Wonwoo,” Mingyu addresses, “pick up my phone and go on youtube.”

 

“Uh, sure.” Wonwoo’s fingers reach to the phone charging in the cup holder. A few taps — pausing for a brief second to acknowledge the wallpaper of Mingyu with a tiny dog in his arms ( _family dog_ , Wonwoo guesses) — before he gets onto the app. “What next?”

 

“Go to my playlists and put it on shuffle.” Mingyu instructs, Wonwoo responding with a mumble.

 

_“My Universe?”_

 

Make cringes over the embarrassment. Not over the fact his only playlist was dedicated to his soulmate, but the fact that if Wonwoo asks about the name, he can’t simply just answer, _oh, it’s a playlist for the soulmate I’ve never met because I can hear his thoughts but he can’t hear mine_.

 

Instead, Mingyu makes an effort to avoid that matter. “Yeah, that one.” Wonwoo thumb hovers over the shuffle, pressing down as a short ad plays before the song begins. “Thanks,”

 

Wonwoo returns the phone, back to tiredly slouching in his seat. “It’s nothing...”

 

The car begins to fill with soft music, beginning the long binge-listen to Jeon-san’s song recommendations. From time to time, Mingyu taps his fingers along with the music, all of the songs practically engraved in his memory because he feels closer to his soulmate that way.

 

 **“Huh, January 5th.”** Jeon-san pipes into Mingyu’s focus

 

 _What’s so special about that day?_ Mingyu questions.

 

But Wonwoo distracts him from listening further. “You have good taste, I love this song.”

 

“You’ve heard Taylor Swift’s _You Are In Love_ before?”

 

“I listened to the album a bit after New Year’s last year, it’s my favourite song in the album.”

 

“Maybe _you_ have the better taste here,” jokes Mingyu, Wonwoo snickering quietly before the car goes back to only the music.

 

Mingyu picked up another habit of Wonwoo’s: humming to car songs. It wasn’t often — only bits here and there — but Mingyu enjoyed the fact Wonwoo was in his own world, more relaxed compared to earlier.

 

The journey carries on for another twenty minutes — tapping fingers on the steering wheel, Wonwoo’s hums and Jeon-san’s dedicated playlist — before Mingyu parks into a dark, wood-like area.

 

“So is the part where you reveal you’re going to murder me?” Wonwoo asks, face uneasy with how dark it was. Mingyu could just roll his eyes, a reassuring shake to calm Wonwoo.

 

“Last time I checked, I didn’t murder anyone.”

 

Mingyu steps out of the car and proceeds to sit on the hood of the car, making himself stretch his legs that dangle over nothing.

 

Wonwoo follows everything Mingyu does up to the part where he gets on his car. Mingyu tilts his head up, seeing Wonwoo stand in hesitation. “What are you waiting for?”

 

“You just got this car today Mingyu — wouldn’t we dent it if we-“

 

“That’ll be my worry, not yours. C’mon, I don’t want to stress you further,” Mingyu pouts, “join me.”

 

Without much option Wonwoo complies, now laying on the hood of Mingyu’s car, sky above him and Mingyu by his side. “It’s a really lovely night. Starry sky and everything.”

 

Mingyu agrees, a spreading smile among him. “Of course… I did this a lot when I was younger. I got a big book from the library to learn about constellations, but I didn’t read much from it.”

 

Wonwoo chuckles. “Expected from a child. I never looked at the stars much, it was always the moon I was interested in. My parents gave me a telescope for my eleventh birthday… And it’s still in my dorm room after all these years.”

 

Understanding, Mingyu sighs a little, imagining a youthful Wonwoo’s eyes sparkle the moment he’s able to see the moon from his bedroom window.

 

He takes a pause, lips relaxing into a warm feeling.

 

“Hey Mingyu…” Wonwoo interrupts his calm moment, tying his hoodie strings into a knot. “Can you hear your soulmate?”

  
_Right, even he doesn’t know_ , Mingyu thinks. It’s either he lies to him, or make Wonwoo the first person to know.

 

Mingyu takes the latter.

 

“It’s been a while,”

 

“Must be nice.”

 

“Very.”

 

“So… What’s their name?”

 

“Oh,” Mingyu shuffles awkwardly, “I haven’t met them yet. I have the voice, no idea who it belongs to though.”

 

“That sucks,” Wonwoo muses, “you’ll find them someday Mingyu, don’t be too hard on yourself.”

 

He’s embarrassing himself more, but to hell with it, he hasn’t been able to talk this comfortably in _years_. “Do you remember that playlist I asked you to put on? They’re songs that remind me of my soulmate.”

 

“I can’t believe you could be so cliché.”

 

“I feel closer to them that way, I guess being _cliché_ has its perks.”

 

“Do you know how you met?”

 

 _Clearly. I can tell you everything in fact_.

 

“I don’t remember much,” Mingyu decides to lie, “I was minding my own business and then… The voice just came naturally.”

 

“That easily?”

 

“What do you mean?” Mingyu turns his head, seeing how surprised Wonwoo was to hear that. After a pause, Wonwoo stumbles over his words and looks away.

 

“Nothing — my friends had some after effects when they got theirs, so…”

 

“Hm, that can happen though. I guess I was lucky.”

 

Mingyu gazes once at the stars, mind lingering on his other half.

 

Wonwoo amplifies his voice once more after pointing out a constellation or a bear, “Let’s say your soulmate was here. What’s the one thing you want to do with them?”

 

The question gets Mingyu to think — his first response in his head being _tell them how much I’ve been waiting for them_ — but another idea comes into mind.

 

“Actually… I always wanted to stargaze with them. In a field during summer, more ideally, but anything to let us get away from the world and sleep under stars.” Mingyu giggles to himself. “Childish of me, right Wonwoo?”

 

No response.

 

“Wonwoo? Won-“

 

Mingyu stops himself when he catches Wonwoo looking directly at him, eyebrows furrowed even though his lips are slightly agape. Lost, perhaps confused.

 

But the look dissolves rapidly as Wonwoo begins to beautifully form his lips into a smile, huffing a little, turning to look at the stars once more. “I think it’s sweet of you.”

 

He would look away from Wonwoo, but Mingyu couldn’t. He analysed his features carefully, the fresh smell of his hoodie, lips that curl when watching the stars, eyes that reflect the twinkling lights. Every smooth curve and defined line structured on him.

 

Mingyu should ask Wonwoo about his soulmate too, he processes, but by the look on his face — gleaming with the glow of the moon — he can leave that for another time. _He looks happy_.

 

The male reaches out for Wonwoo’s hand, a finger tapping the skin. “Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo turns, eyes acknowledging him.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Mingyu’s tense now, not aware why, but he’s very tense waiting for an answer.

 

Wonwoo can only nod. “I’ll pay you back some day.”

 

“You don’t need to.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“I do,”

 

“You paid me back by being happy.” Mingyu finally states, head tilting a little, the other unsure how to process the words.

 

“Sorry,” Wonwoo apologises out of nowhere and Mingyu frowns, squinting his eyes. Soon, the taller’s fingers pinch the fat on Wonwoo’s cheek. “That hurt!”

 

“You forgot about our deal.” Mingyu flashes a smile, Wonwoo nudging him on the arm.

 

“Competitive jerk.”

 

“Thanks!” After laughing about it, getting Wonwoo to smile as well, Mingyu turns back to stare at the stars, hoping his soulmate would do the same too. “It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t reply, but Mingyu takes that as an agreement, yet in the back of his mind, a voice stands out loud and clear for him.

 

**“You’re beautiful.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back from the dead! philippines was such a blast even though i couldn’t write often, but hopefully I can get back and running with this again - as for the chapter, its a cheesy ending but whatever!!! I wrote it in about three hours so it’s not to my best quality (I also took out a chapter so now you make my night officially has 15 chapters) hhh this chapter is so messy i hate it, but hope you’ll all enjoy~
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)


	11. payback? date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu drops his hands to the table. “I’m here now, what did you want to tell me?”
> 
> The raven boy grins happily. “Today is I owe Kim Mingyu day.”

**“Ten minutes.”**

 

Jeon-san has been counting every minute ever since it turned half past one and it confused Mingyu more than it should have.

 

What could his soulmate be counting for? How long he’s been waiting in line? How long his grandma has been on row six of her crossword? How much time it takes for a baby sea turtle to get to the ocean when hatched? _Mingyu needed answers!_

 

Mingyu could feel the clatter near the back end of his brain, full of Jeon-san’s other inner thoughts, which Mingyu doesn’t pay much regard to as he gets out of his car.

 

Letting loose of his tense shoulders, he steps into a homely cafe around the corner, thankful that the inside welcomes him in warmth unlike the harsh, _autumn_ outside. Scanning with sharp eyes, the male catches sight of the figure standing out against the mahogany and cedar swirls of the wall, the latter dressed in full white, eyes concentrated on the window.

 

**“Twelve minutes.”**

 

Mingyu walks closer. He lifts his hands near to his mouth and blows a puff of warm air before making his awkward entrance after arriving later than promised. “Hey.”

 

 _Messed it up. I messed it up_ , Mingyu thinks, the expression on Wonwoo’s face neutral.

 

“You’re here.” Wonwoo gasps, a row of his teeth showing at the appearance of Mingyu — a strange swirling began in his stomach as Mingyu glanced at the sight, wanting to dismiss it quickly through taking a seat.

 

He takes small glances at the older at first. Silver glasses sat on Wonwoo’s nose, fragile black strands falling right on top, a pure white shirt, his coat long and fit snug, a shade creamier than the shirt.

 

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come,” admits Wonwoo, now capturing Mingyu’s full attention as he lifts his phone up, “and if you didn’t, I was going to send a text theorising reasons why you’re late… Most of those led to murder, more or less.”

 

The younger can’t help but laugh, he can’t help but laugh at anything Wonwoo says, really. “I had to do a quick favour for a friend.”

 

“You woke up late, didn’t you,” Wonwoo reads, thinking his squinted eyes are intimidating Mingyu. The other simply groans.

 

“It’s not waking up _late_ , it’s waking up at an _unreasonable time_ … Which transformed into _the water is being fixed at my apartment and I had to go to my friend’s apartment to get ready_.”

 

Wonwoo snorts. “Nice.”

 

“Not when you’re in your pyjamas and they laugh at you.” Pouts Mingyu, the face of Jihoon laughing so hard he became red printed into his mind. “So is that why you looked out of the window with those kitty eyes? Because of me?” Mingyu imitates Wonwoo’s expression when he came inside, capturing every movement from the little shifts to the twitch of Wonwoo’s lips.

 

On the other hand, Wonwoo glares at the younger, trying to conceal himself. “Just hoping to see an idiot run inside here late and in his pyjamas. A bit disappointed that I didn’t, actually.”

 

Mingyu drops his hands to the table, too grumpy at the thought of that dwarf’s face in mind. “I’m here now, what did you want to tell me?”

 

The raven boy grins happily. “Today is I owe Kim Mingyu day.”

 

“ _I owe Kim Mingyu_ … What?!” Mingyu completely exaggerates himself once he realises what Wonwoo had said. The other juts out a bottom lip, his eyes sullen.

 

“Come on, I had to pay you back one day, don’t act so surprised.” He multitasks between removing his coat and taking out his wallet, draping the piece of clothing behind his chair. “Everything you buy is on me.”

 

“Don’t you think this is a little overdue?”

 

Pretending to think, Wonwoo hums, “Hm… Nope.” The boy pops out the P, patiently waiting beside Mingyu to get himself out of the chair.

 

“Alright.” Mingyu gives in, stretching once he stands and walks a few steps to the counter. Suddenly, a pair of hands tug his jacket collars from behind, the male’s shoulders jolting at the touch.

 

“Take it off,” says Wonwoo, “the cafe gets busy around this time, I’ll put your jacket on the chair so no one robs it from us.” The younger nods when Wonwoo’s grip moves nearer to Mingyu’s neck, ready to remove his jacket. The jacket is now draped over the older’s arm, and Mingyu looks at Wonwoo’s sweet smile. “Go there first to figure out your order, I’ll come soon.”

 

Responding with a grin, Mingyu walks off, hoping Wonwoo could come soon so he could try the rainbow mocha ice cream with waffles and sauce that immediately caught his eye.

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo calls Mingyu in the middle of eating his second chocolate cake, the older’s eyes never leaving his phone, “would you forgive this apology?”

 

He turns his phone around for Mingyu to see, the screen radiating the image of a cake with the words _sorry for calling you a budget cut tiger now pls forgive me_ handwritten in white icing.

 

Mingyu semi-chuckles between chewing; sounds like something Jihoon would write. “Nah. I’d say a drawing would make me consider it.”

 

Wonwoo laughs at Mingyu’s wicked suggestion, turning the phone back to himself and letting his fingers tap away. “See, I told him that would work, he isn’t listening.”

 

“What’s it for anyway?”

 

“A co-worker got into a petty argument with his soulmate. They don’t fight a lot, but his soulmate felt really hurt and stormed out of their apartment.”

 

“Guess your co-worker is being punished big time.”

 

“It’s fine, they’ll kiss and make up tomorrow anyway.”

 

Circling the fork around his small piece of cake, Mingyu furrows his eyebrows. Something that’s been on his mind is presenting itself in big, red capital letters, his conscious telling him to say what’s on his mind.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

From the younger’s tone, Wonwoo removes his eyes away from his phone, slightly curious of what Mingyu has to say. “Go on, what’s on your mind?”

 

Mingyu looks straight into Wonwoo’s

 

“Have you found your soulmate?”

 

And it’s a clear answer when Mingyu watches the pure change in the older’s face, pursing his lips to confirm that Mingyu shouldn’t have asked that.

 

He has to take back his words, fast. “If it’s a sensitive topic for you, I’m really sorry for being mindless — I should’ve seriously kept quiet-“

 

“It goes like this.”

 

Wonwoo starts with a sigh, drinking the remains of his milkshake.

 

“Ever since I heard the idea of soulmates... I always wanted one. Who wouldn’t? It would be nice to meet the other half that completes you, whether good or bad. My friends slowly found their soulmates, my relatives met their other halves, I even hear stories about it every day.”

 

Mingyu observes Wonwoo with care, searching where he’s going with this.

 

“As for me? I’ve lived for twenty four years without my soulmate’s voice. Selfish, I know, but something about hearing other’s stories... Makes you want to experience what they did, you know? Makes you _long_ for it badly. And I’ve waited for twenty four years, how more will I need to finally meet them?”

 

Before Mingyu cuts in and sympathises with Wonwoo, the latter holds his breath and a small smile turns on his lips.

 

“But more recently — somewhere in July, perhaps — I've been hearing my soulmate often. Which means, I’ve met them.” A glow appears in Wonwoo’s eyes, a glimmer from his glasses. “I’m trying to do everything to find them, but nothing’s adding up...”

 

His eyes shift to Mingyu, who’s absorbed into the story, rapidly tearing his gaze away.

 

“What if... What if they won’t like me?”

 

The phrase makes Mingyu zone out. His movements are hesitant, puzzled. “ _Won’t like you?_ Wonwoo, are you insane? They’re your soulmate!”

 

“But god knows how much I’ve missed out on their life, god knows how much they missed out on mine. Maybe it won’t work, maybe we’ll never get to cross paths again, maybe-“

 

A hand is placed over Wonwoo’s lips, warm, as he crosses eyes with the younger across him. “Wonwoo, listen to me. If you’re that willing to go the extra mile for your soulmate, which I know you are, I’m sure you’ll do everything to make it work out. Not a lot of people have a soulmate like that you know. A soulmate like you.” Mingyu gulps. “Whoever your soulmate is... They’d be forever lucky to have you.

 

Once Mingyu pulls his hand away, a rosy hue appears on Wonwoo’s cheeks, the latter sadly staring outside the window. _Must be my hands, they’re a bit warm_ , Mingyu thinks.

 

“Ow,” Wonwoo winces quietly, Mingyu’s concern meter hitting its peak once again.

 

“Are you okay Wonwoo?”

 

“Yeah... It’s a common soulmate thing, usually between the first few months there will be side effects to adjust with your soulmate’s voice. Some get colds, others vomit, I have mini headaches. They’re not so bad though, anything to listen to my soulmate.”

 

“Wow, I never knew that.”

 

“Guess you’re one of the lucky ones.”

 

“If it makes you feel better, you know I haven’t met my soulmate either. We’re two lonely halves.”

 

Wonwoo smiles, turning to face Mingyu with confidence. “Thanks, by the way.”

 

Mingyu’s hum sounds disapproving. “I still made you sad, it wasn’t fair on your part. Do you know what’s the best way to drown away your sadness?”

 

“No,”

 

“Drinks!”

 

Drinks aren’t the best way to drown your sadness, if you were wondering.

 

Especially not in Mingyu’s case.

 

“Mingyu.” The raven stumbles, his cheeks more flushed but able to tolerate his alcohol. Although he’s sat next to the male, Mingyu doesn’t respond to the call.

 

He’s been watching Mingyu for the past hour now — how on the first drink he complains how disgusting the taste is on his tongue, the fourth and fifth drinks is the time he turns hyper, and now at his seventh, he turns into the exact opposite.

 

And for every time Mingyu consumes one, Wonwoo’s confidence still lacks. Mingyu won’t get the hint; he never will.

 

“Mingyu, hey, get up,” Wonwoo shakes Mingyu a little bit, gradually growing frightened when Mingyu still refuses to respond.

 

Using the common sense he has remaining, he sticks out his pointer and middle finger together and checks the pulse of the younger, the touch instantly tickling Mingyu as he sits up, sleepy and light-headed as he scans the bar.

 

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Wonwoo murmurs. He calls Mingyu’s name again, the latter turning to face him at a dangerously close proximity. “You look so sleepy,” Wonwoo observes.

 

“I’m sleepy...” Mingyu repeats in a slur, cheeks puffed out and lips into a big pout.

 

“Should we go home?”

 

Mingyu just nods.

 

The younger is able to walk to his car without the help of Wonwoo, but there is no way in hell he’s going drive. Wonwoo the takes responsibility himself, at least his six-year discarded driving license will cone in handy now.

 

But even so, Mingyu is helpless with putting on the seatbelt, and Wonwoo has to reach over and buckle it on for him. Again, _dangerous_ , as Mingyu laughs as Wonwoo stretches his arm to get the belt, the reeked, warm breath of Mingyu chuckling itself to the back of Wonwoo’s neck.

 

When they’re finally settled, Wonwoo finds Mingyu’s address within the car’s navigation (as Mingyu loudly sings children’s songs to keep himself awake, doing the little actions with his clumsy fingers) and they set off.

 

Halfway into the drive, Wonwoo checks on Mingyu to see if he’s awake. It doesn’t work well — due to the fact he’s driving — but he’ll call his name anyway.

 

“Mingyu?”

 

“Mmm?” Mingyu hits his head against the window. _Awake_ , Wonwoo deduces.

 

It’s now or never for Wonwoo. It’s perfect timing, so why should he be feeling nervous right now? Why should he be feeling tense, why should he be gripping the wheel tighter than he should?

 

“Uncomfy...” Mingyu whines, shuffling in his seat.

 

“Mingyu. What I’m about to say will sound insane.” Wonwoo cuts bluntly, his insides feel like they’re going to explode. “I don’t know if you’re going to remember this, I don’t know if that mind of yours will want to forget it. I’m being sorta controversial, but, fuck it.”

 

Now or never.

 

“I think you’re my soulmate.”

 

Silence in the car. That’s too much for Wonwoo.

 

“Oh?” Mingyu fumbles dumbly

 

“But I don’t know how it makes sense, it just _does_ — and — I’m sure that it’s you and I don’t know if you’re playing with my damn feelings or you genuinely have no clue. The more I think about it — the more it connects — and everything you do... Fuck, it _does_ something to me. You and your stupidly handsome face, okay? I just wanna know if you know too, or not, I don’t know... I have no idea how to prove it to you, but I can feel it, the thoughts in my head feels it too. I’m so confused. Just for my sake, Mingyu — tell me — tell me _please_. Or else I’m falling for someone who isn’t mine.”

 

"Wonwoo..."

 

"Yes?"

 

There’s a weight on Wonwoo’s shoulder when he stops at a red light. Soft snores, too.

 

Mingyu’s asleep on his shoulder. A drunk Mingyu has fallen asleep on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

 

Dangerous? Off the charts.

 

Wonwoo’s face falls into his hands, trying to ignore the way Mingyu snuggles into the curve of his neck.

 

“Oh, help me.”

 

For the rest of the night, Wonwoo finishes his job as quickly as possible, doing all procedures to ensure Mingyu’s safety: help the younger up the stairs, pat him down for his keys once they’re in front of his door, letting Mingyu lean on the wall so Wonwoo can remove his shoes, tucking a stray blanket to protect Mingyu on the couch (Wonwoo thinks it’s disrespectful to go into his room), doing a couple of checks and leaving with the keys on the coffee table.

 

“Sweet dreams Mingyu.” Wonwoo fixes the hair fallen over Mingyu’s eyes, ready to leave. “You made my night.”

 

The younger wakes up the next morning with a glass of water, pills and two notes beside his bed: a light pink and light blue one.

 

He takes the baby pink one.

 

_im crashing in your room n apartment for the next few days, ly bro_

_—soonyoung_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A real update! I’m surprised it’s only 2.4k, i thought it was gonna be more lolol but thoughts guys? i’m worried i might not be able to update any time soon because my exams are next month and with the schedule i have right now, things are looking pretty busy :( same with my tumblr too, i miss writing for opposites attract… But not to fear! I am not giving up on those any time soon, I will finish them one way or another hehe… (i will also be editing and re-writing bits of you make my night, i make so many mistakes lol) thank you all for waiting patiently and i’ll see you next time <3  
> oh! and it’s been decided: i’m going to do the enemies-to-lovers/neighbours/fake dating!au next, let’s thrive meanie nation òwó
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)


	12. yoshisunbaenim97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, spin in his chair; next, set up the computer, headphones and milkshake; third, do vocal exercises (also known as, Wonwoo ten-minute yelling procedure); after, sound checks; and he couldn’t forget—
> 
>  
> 
> **“You’re going down Toadette, just wait and see!”**

Wonwoo enters the room, a milkshake in hand. “Evening,” he places his items aside, removing his backpack and hanging his coat on the rack.

 

“Do you ever get sick of that?” His co-worker answers — not the answer Wonwoo expected, but an answer regardless — “It’s all you ever bring.”

 

“I keep a bottle of water in my bag if it counts,” Wonwoo shrugs, passing by the male in the grand, comfy chair, now looming behind him, “got your favourite.”

 

His fingers grip onto a cola can, his co-worker twisting it out of his reach right away. “Have I told you that you’re the best colleague ever?”

 

Chuckling, Wonwoo makes his way into the booth, doing his routine to make himself at home.

 

First, he spins in chair; next, he sets up computer, hangs his headphones around his neck and set the milkshake aside; third, he proceeds with vocal exercises (which consists of Wonwoo yelling for five minutes); after, he and his co-worker go through sound checks; and last but not least, he couldn’t forget—

 

**“ You’re going down Toadette, just wait and see!”**

 

The boy slips out a laugh, hiding his face behind the microphone filter. “Good evening, soulmate, it’s nice to hear you again-“

 

“What was that Wonwoo?”

 

Wonwoo’s head pops out from the computer, registering that his colleague could hear him through the sound checks. Alarmed, he blurts, “Asking for a time check!”

 

“Uh...” The other removes his headphones, swivelling his chair. _That was close_ , Wonwoo inwardly sighs. “Twenty minutes before we air.”

 

“‘Kay, cool.”

 

To reward himself, he sips his milkshake, his co-worker concentrated on the computer on the other side. “What did your soulmate think then?”

 

Scratch that, the reward milkshake turns into a reward choke. Wonwoo falls into surrender, he’s hopeless. “Something about Toadette, they might be playing Mario Kart.”

 

“I have a friend who plays that. He tried to get me into it, but it wasn’t my thing,”

 

“Not surprised,”

 

“But I’ll never forget the time when he won first place when we were still roommates — he never wins first, it’s always third he gets — well, he got to his knees and said the most stupid thing I ever heard him call a Nintendo character.” The male clicks his tongue, memory clear as a bright sky. “It’s been around four years since it happened, but he still gets embarrassed as if it was yesterday.”

 

Hooked, Wonwoo wants to know more. “What did he say?”

 

“He said,” Wonwoo’s co-worker clears his throat, imitating his friend, “‘My glorious victory has come as it should, thank you thumbs, for working so hard, thank you feet, for holding the desire to kick the television, and thank you Yos—“

 

A ringtone turns on, distracting Wonwoo’s friend as he presses the device next to his ear.

 

“Gotta take this,” he announces standing by the door before he exits, his voice quietly muffled through the door.

 

Just as his colleague walks out, Wonwoo thinks it’s suitable for him to scroll through his selection of stories before the show starts.

 

**“This is a stupid idea,“**

 

But as he does so, there’s always his distraction coming back to him.

 

**“You know very well what happened last time. Don’t be dumb.”**

 

“Dumb?” Wonwoo speaks, it’s a bad habit these days. “I’m sure ‘dumb’ is the last thing anyone would want to call you...”

 

By the time Wonwoo’s colleague finishes his call, nine arrives and it’s time to start the show.

 

From there on, the night goes smoothly. Unless you’re Wonwoo.

 

“I really recommend watching it, it has the perfect mix of mystery and action. Though some things are a little predictable, I’m at the edge of my seat at all times.” Wonwoo eases, replying to a comment asking about a new drama.

 

**“Hello? What are you waiting for?“**

 

He goes onto the next question, the banging headache inside trying to suppress itself.

 

**“It’s now or never, you can do this. You can really do it, I know you can!”**

 

Why did Wonwoo end up with a chatty soulmate, he isn’t complaining, but his head is going to go dizzy if this carries on. He alternates to sip on his milkshake.

 

“Next shooting star is from 3isha — I believe the three is supposed to be an E — who says...”

 

**“Just forget about the past, he won’t remember. Surely, he won’t... But what if he _does_.”**

 

There’s a knock on the glass, to which Wonwoo looks, staring at his co-worker glaring at him in confusion. _He just blanked out_. What’s going on today?

 

“Sorry 3isha. I had a, um, headache.“ Sincerely apologising, Wonwoo clears his throat, re-reading the comment. “But I haven’t listened to the album yet. Maybe this weekend I will, probably while cleaning.”

 

**“No, you can’t do it! Better to back out. Yeah. Let’s do that.”**

 

“‘Are you okay Jeon-san?’ asks networkluv, oh, I am guys, sorry for worrying you all.”

 

**“One question, just one! It doesn’t have to be that obvious...”**

 

Even his colleague notices this, knocking on the glass one more time (the gesture surprised Wonwoo, he _never_ does that) to signal and ask if the host was okay.

 

**“Okay. We got somewhere, we typed it out. Took you ten minutes, but, we made progress.”**

 

Wonwoo grimaces, but shakes his hand to reassure the male, adjusting his headphones.

 

“I think I’ll just read one more shooting stars to wrap up this segment, I apologise for the short part on my behalf.” He decides, hoping his listeners will recognise Wonwoo’s struggle. It’s unlikely they will, but, Wonwoo needs a break.

 

**“SHIT I PRESSED SEND—“**

 

The thought surprises him from his chair, breathing heavily.

 

**“Oh my god. I did it.”**

 

Wonwoo refreshes the page to find any new comments that catches his eye. He hums to fill the silence, reminding everyone to make sure they’re fully settled and comfortable after this long day, aimlessly looking for a comment.

 

And one catches his eye.

 

**“I suddenly regret it now, how do I delete this—“**

 

“This one’s interesting. From yoshisunbaenim97, ‘I need advice. I’ve known my soulmate for years but I’m so scared of confessing that I’m their soulmate. Like, when is the right time? What do I do? It’s a strange situation, probably unheard of, but it’s confusing me... Jeon-san, I’m so confused. Also, if you do read this question, can you play a song that makes you think of your soulmate?’”

 

**“Oh.”**

 

Wonwoo takes time to read over the message, finally focusing now that his soulmate has been self-muted.

 

“Listen, yoshisunbaenim97, I think the best way going about this is growing that confidence and being able to confess yourself. It takes a strong person to do that and I believe you’re capable of it. I wouldn’t even think of doing it myself, to be fair, I’d be terrified... But go for it, I’m supporting you!”

 

Wonwoo sighs into the microphone, a giggle choked out as he’s finally able to smile.

 

As for the last bit, Wonwok hates to admit it to himself, but maybe he isn’t thinking of his soulmate when he chooses his selected songs.

 

Perhaps, he thinks of a certain person he’s come to know.

 

“Tell me how it goes, okay? And as you have requested, we’ll kickstart this next session with Melissa Polinar’s ‘Try’, ‘Puppy Love’ by gani and other songs before Our Universe of Soulmates segment. Until then, enjoy,”

 

The microphone turns off and Wonwoo’s co-worker increases the music and Wonwoo leans back in his chair, searching in his bag for the water bottle.

 

“Finally came in handy, didn’t it?”

 

Wonwoo snorts at the other’s remark, ignoring him by drinking the beverage and staring at his computer screen once more.

 

 _“Yoshisunbaenim97,”_ Wonwoo tilts his head, “where have I heard you...”

 

Ten minutes pass and Wonwoo clicks his fingers in triumph; he remembers.

 

“What is it?” Asks Wonwoo’s co-worker.

 

“I found out where I’ve seen yoshisunbaenim97 before.”

 

“Yoshi... Isn’t that the person who your asked about your underwear colour and guessed correctly? Like around four years ago?”

 

Wonwoo nods, remembering the embarrassing question of _hey, this sounds high-key creepy, but is your underwear pink?_ Just as Wonwoo was in the middle of his first crisis living as an independent adult and mixing his red shirt amongst all of his underwear.

 

Even more embarrassingly, _Wonwoo read the question on air_.

 

The situation ended with Wonwoo admitting to his pink underwear — with quote, “I guess so,” — and rushing to find another comment to swerve the conversation.

 

“It was the weirdest moment of my life.” Dazes Wonwoo, terrified and impressed at the user’s guess.

 

“From asking about your underwear to advice about soulmates, even their username is odd.” Comments his co-worker. “I’d call this character development, but at the same time I wouldn’t like to.”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t take his eyes of the name. He can’t, really. Something about it interests him. He leans closer, “They’re still here after all this time? That’s as long as bongbongie. Huh, who knew—“

 

He can’t speak further as his head begins to hurt again. Though this time it isn’t his head. It’s his stomach, his limbs, his heart. It’s full of guilt and vulnerability.

 

**“Why... Why did it feel like that was dedicated for someone else?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this… it’s surprisingly shorter than what I expected but it saves you the time from reading this mess I spewed up just now. just to clarify, yoshisunbaenim97 was totally made up while i was in the car today (i’m not funny yes wbk) and remember the incident from chapter one that mingyu sorta mentioned? well yeah it’s the underwear thing lol. i think the ending just made things more confusing (unless it didn’t, then, we’re in for a ride!).  
> I’m really about this update, i’m just going through some useless things right now but it’ll get better in time — it’s actually 11pm as i write this haha but it’s the time where i want to write and the time when i want to sleep so we get this colourful confusion… anywho i hope the next chapter doesn’t go downhill like this one (i’ll give the chapter you guys all deserve)  
> and i’m happy to say that my next fanfic finally has a name! it took me seven hours to think about it but it’s either going to be called Welcome Home or Home Sweet Home! I personally like Welcome Home better but what are your guys preferences?
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)


	13. first snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to winter, Mingyu likes being indoors. He especially prefers being wrapped in a dozen of blankets, happily listening to Jeon-san, even perhaps falling asleep to his voice as per usual. Even Jeon-san’s voice was warmer than the heaters in his home.

“Did I seriously need to come shopping with you Soonyoung? I’m just carrying the things you’re buying…”

 

“Of course! Who else would drive me here? And you have the easier task, would _you_ wanna carry a giant toy tiger instead?”

 

Mingyu throws a dismissed look at Soonyoung. “I prefer the tiger.”

 

But Soonyoung ignores his reply, pouting his lips and bringing the soft toy closer to his chest. “Well, too bad! I held it first, I’m doing the hard job because of my caring nature.”

 

It was freezing as ever in Mingyu’s opinion — not to mention he would rather spend a boring day at home — but Soonyoung _had_ to show up at his door for present shopping. Perfect timing.

 

Unlike autumn, Mingyu really likes Winter. He likes the snow and snowball fights, or the decorated lights he sees around the city. But when it comes to winter, Mingyu likes being indoors. He especially prefers being wrapped in a dozen of blankets, happily listening to Jeon-san, even perhaps falling asleep to his voice as per usual. Even Jeon-san’s voice was warmer than the heaters in his home.

 

Soonyoung suddenly speaks up. “Wish it was snowing, at least I could bear the cold much better if there was snow.”

 

“True, maybe Korea wouldn’t look so grey if it came. Anyway… Jihoon would’ve been free to go out, right?” Mingyu asks, wondering where Soonyoung’s soulmate had been all this time. “Couldn’t he go with you instead?”

 

“He has a social life too. He’s promised he’d hang out with a friend.” With Soonyoung’s reply, Mingyu grimaces over the answer. He follows it with a sigh, clearly shown through the huff of air just now. “I saw that huff. Don’t act so gloomy,” a finger pokes Mingyu’s cheek, “this would be more fair if you bought something.”

 

“I don’t have anything in mind to buy…”

 

“Come on Mingyu. Mugs? Socks? I dunno, toothpicks?”

 

“I guess I need to get a de-icer for my car,”

 

“Great! Let’s head to the nearest supermarket.” Just as the male begins to walk, Mingyu blocks his way, holding out the paper bags dangling on both his arms, eyes pointing from him to the bags.

 

“They’re yours, not mine.” Mingyu states. Soonyoung draws out a long puff of air, supporting his tiger with one arm as he grabs hold of the bags, back more hunched.

 

A triumphant smile spreads on Mingyu’s face. Soonyoung can only grunt. “Remind me to never hang out with you again.”

 

The trip to the supermarket is faster than Mingyu expected, but somewhere after the trip, he manages to lose Soonyoung in a crowd near the central part of the city, the chaotic scene resulting Mingyu to pull out his phone and dial Soonyoung’s number, each call met with complete failure.

 

Awkward as he is, Mingyu doesn’t dare go back into the crowd. _Sorry Soon, you’re on your own now_ , Mingyu shrugs. Alternatively, he waits for his friend, either standing awkwardly near a lamp (he would go on his phone, but his hands much prefer to stay stuffed in his pockets) or walk in small circles. _He’ll come soon, he’ll come soon_ , Mingyu chants, choosing to stare at the floor.

 

“Mingyu? Oh, it’s you, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

 

**“Fate must be laughing at me,”**

 

Shooting his head up, Mingyu acknowledges the warmly dressed, slightly shivering Wonwoo, his hair messy from the wind and glasses fogged. He doesn’t register his Jeon-san’s thoughts because his mind feels clouded from the weather.

 

“Wonwoo!” Blurts Mingyu. His stomach coils in embarrassment, Mingyu desperately wants to go home… Or find somewhere warm to go, or hope Soonyoung gets out immediately as he can.

 

“Are you waiting for someone?”

 

Mingyu shakes his head, but gasps and quickly nods his head. “I’m waiting for my friend, um, Soon—“

 

The taller’s coat pocket begins to buzz noisily, the startled Mingyu clumsily taking it out and gesturing an apology to Wonwoo. Wonwoo gently smiles.

 

It’s Soonyoung’s voice, thank god. _“Hey Mingyu!”_

 

“Where did you go? I’ve been waiting for almost ten minutes now.”

 

_“After I got lost in the crowd, I saw Jihoon walking into a store and decided to accompany him. He told me his friend went somewhere else. But, yeah. I’ll be going home with Jihoon now, thanks for spending the day with me man! I owe you.”_

 

“You owe me big time,” Mingyu grunts at the sound of Soonyoung’s laughter.

 

_“Sorry about today, I knew you had other things to do. I’ll make sure to do whatever favour you ask me!”_

 

“See you Soon,”

 

_“Later!”_

 

Mingyu ends the call, noticing Wonwoo on his phone too. The latter puts it away, however, the same pretty smile on his lips.

 

“Was that your friend?”

 

“Mhmm. Long story short, he ditched me.”

 

“Ouch,”

 

Mingyu starts thinking the conversation is too focused on himself. He thinks it’s best to ask Wonwoo a few things too. “So, what brings you here?”

 

Wonwoo lifts up a bag, “Bought a new scarf. I was supposed to be doing this with a friend, but he texted me just now that he had to take care of something… Well, _someone_.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Mingyu pouts, “if that’s the case, do you wanna warm up somewhere else? You look like you’re freezing.

 

**“Heart, please stop racing. He’s just pointing out the obvious, he isn’t concerned…”**

 

“Please.” Wonwoo almost whines, a chill running through his spine before him and Mingyu leave together.

 

They enter a pastry shop to keep themselves warm in the meantime, both seated next to the window. As Mingyu slouches in his seat, removing his coat from the warmth of the shop, Wonwoo seems to shiver more.

 

“Everything okay Wonwoo? Is it colder in here? We can move somewhere else if it’s too cold—“

 

“No,” Wonwoo glups, “I’m okay… My body needs to adjust to the warmth a little. It’s been so cold.”

 

Quietly, Mingyu gasps an _oh_ , soon nodding to Wonwoo’s reasoning. For a moment, he pauses to think before stretching an arm to Wonwoo’s paper bag, lifting up the scarf. It felt light in Mingyu’s hands, fluffy as well.

 

“You should wear this. It might help you.”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes shoot up to Mingyu’s, baffled. Shyly, Wonwoo takes the accessory from Mingyu’s hands — his fingertips brushing on Mingyu’s palms — as he wraps it around his neck, teeth clenched to stop chattering.

 

It’s when Mingyu watches Wonwoo wrap the scarf with great fascination that he realises how rosy Wonwoo’s cheeks are, and his nose, and the tips of his ears. His glasses seemed to fog up a lot more as they try to get used to the temperature.

 

 **“Stop staring like that…”** As though it was directed to Mingyu, the latter strips his gaze from Wonwoo immediately, chewing the inside of his lip.

 

“Thank you…” Mumbles Wonwoo.

 

“We’ll get warm quickly in here. Better than the outside, right?” Mingyu laughs easily. Tries to, anyway. He tries since he notices the state Wonwoo was in, which seemed pretty stale and sullen. “How’s your niece by the way?”

 

Mingyu’s eyes turn eager this time. He remembers the older texting him about his niece, Dabin, who recently caught a bad cold. _At least that would begin a conversation_ , Mingyu muses, Wonwoo reacting in a calm way.

 

“She’s getting better. She’s sad that the rest of the family get to play in the snow and make snow angels, even Honey made a snow dog-angel. They sent me a photo.” The conversation triggers Wonwoo’s giggling, a clear indication for Mingyu to make the atmosphere more relaxing.

 

“Can I see it? My family sent me baby photos of me in the snow,”

 

“Sure, if you show me your pictures too.”

 

“Deal.” Mingyu grins alongside Wonwoo.

 

The atmosphere gradually becomes warmer, and the red tints of Wonwoo’s feature fade softly, cured with the laughter he and Mingyu burst into after small, random conversations they have.

 

Mingyu strays his eyes away from Wonwoo’s phone, who was showing a picture of his niece in a Elsa dress as Frozen plays on the television, and they widen at the sight ahead of him.

 

“Wonwoo!” He exclaims softly, tapping Wonwoo’s hand for attention, forgetting to pull away after. “Wonwoo, look at that,”

 

The raven haired boy hums, slowly turning towards the window, equally as surprised as Mingyu. “The first snow,” Wonwoo manages, “it’s here.”

 

Dazzled by the sight of the tiny flakes falling one by one, Mingyu’s smile grows bigger and bigger. “Wow, it’s so pretty to see it up close like this…”

 

Lost into his own imagination, Mingyu doesn’t pick up the way Wonwoo stares not at the snow outside, but at Mingyu.

 

**“He’s even borderline holding my hand — is this intentional?”**

 

It’s a faint voice in Mingyu’s head and he can’t identify what the full thought was, but it triggers something important in Mingyu’s mind.

 

Unconsciously, Mingyu pulls his hand away from Wonwoo, gazing at the male with two, brightly-lit eyes, the other with a confused, bashful expression on his face. At first, Mingyu was going to ask why he was like that, but it could wait.

 

Curt, Mingyu says, “I have something to ask you.”

 

“Sure… Uh, shoot!” Wonwoo chokes out a laugh, eyes hesitating to look away from Mingyu. The action makes Mingyu wonder if he did something wrong.

 

“How should I confess to my soulmate?” Mingyu tilts his head.

 

**“How should I know?! Please don’t let this be some wicked trick…”**

 

“You’re planning… To confess to your… Soulmate?” Wonwoo says in broken chunks. Mingyu nods.

 

“I have no idea why you said it like that so weirdly, but, I’m planning to. I feel like it’s the right time.”

 

Although Wonwoo squints at Mingyu for a minute, he comes to an answer. This time, he plays with the tissue on the table, eyes shying away from the taller. “Maybe… Maybe your soulmate would like it simple. Use words that make you flutter, and maybe they would receive that same feeling. Either way, I think your soulmate would love that the most.”

 

Wonwoo’s pretty smile comes back, revealed by the slip of his scarf covering his lips. Enlighted by this, Mingyu smiles along with him.

 

“Wonwoo…”

 

Wonwoo still doesn’t look up, but his smile remains as he hums to Mingyu’s call.

 

“You’re so good at giving advice.”

 

Silence. It’s purely silent.

 

Cautiously, Wonwoo finally looks at Mingyu — an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes — and Mingyu rambles even more.

 

“I’ve been wondering how approach this for so long, but I’ve made up my mind that I wanna meet my soulmate. If they won’t come to me, I’ll go to them. It’s been too long for us…”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes widen, sitting up straight. His ears ring at the word _long_. “Question, how long have you heard your soulmate Mingyu?”

 

“Um…” Mingyu answers intelligently. “It’s gonna be four years in two months… Yeah, two. Damn, four years… I’ve been waiting for this almost my whole life.”

 

Wonwoo instantly identifies how Mingyu feels about his soulmate solely through the male’s lovestruck smile. Sometimes, he hates noticing things like these.

 

Clearly, Wonwoo’s expression doesn’t come to Mingyu’s attention over the expression until Mingyu gets out of his daydream over Jeon-san.

 

It’s a face of pain and confusion, like it was on the brink of crying. Wonwoo’s eyes looked empty; soulless. “Wonwoo?” Mingyu tries to break the raven haired boy from his daze. “What’s wrong?” He asks, eyebrows furrowed and lips parted.

 

**“No. Don’t look at me like that.”**

 

“Nothing.” Murmurs Wonwoo, controlling his breaths as Mingyu encourages to make him look up.

 

**“It hurts,”**

 

Finally, Wonwoo lifts his head to the male, smiling with a slight wobble on his lips. “Yeah! I’m fine,” Wonwoo laughs, easing Mingyu, “it’s great you’re going to confront your soulmate. It must be amazing for them. Four years is a long time, I’m happy for you. I really am.”

 

Immediately, Wonwoo pulls back his chair and stands, Mingyu’s comment unimportant.

 

“I need to go, I just remembered I have something to finish back at my dorm.”

 

“Oh, I can send you—“

 

“No, it’s okay.”

 

It’s direct, Mingyu expected that. It’s straightforward, Mingyu also expected that. But another factor lingered, changing everything.

 

 _Cold_. For the first time, Wonwoo sounded cold.

 

A further lack of warmth seeps through when Wonwoo doesn’t look back at Mingyu. To Mingyu, it felt like a shot to the stomach.

 

“Bye Mingyu.”

 

Now alone, Mingyu stays seated in worry. Did he say something wrong? Did he offend Wonwoo? Mingyu couldn’t put his finger to it.

 

Exiting minutes later after Wonwoo’s departure, Mingyu brings out his phone and texts Wonwoo _are you mad at me? If I did something wrong, I’m sorry_ , before pressing send. In times like these, Mingyu couldn’t hesitate over thinking what he could’ve possibly done to Wonwoo.

 

He hoped to end his rough day with Jeon-san, just for the extra encouragement. But like all bad days go, the broadcast had been replaced with a power hour of old tunes.

 

Mingyu goes onto a social media account for You Make My Night, a post made an hour ago from Jeon-san.

 

_‘Is it bad to be falling for someone who’s not your soulmate? Is it bad that I don’t know how to stop?_

_I’m so confused, my heart hurts._

_Jeon-san’_

 

As the first snow falls, Mingyu went to bed heartbroken, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see~ this chapter was long awaited, and it didnt even go the way I wanted to huhu Q-Q... it was originally gonna include wonwoo's niece in but I had to cut it out, so I chose to mention her a little bit here. it’s my absolute goal to finish this fanfic before this year ends so that I can begin writing Welcome Home hehe… oh gosh, we got that angst didn’t we? now the real question is whether I push myself hard enough to write so there won’t be any unresolved tension, hopefully I will gah… mingyu is the biggest dumb dumb though tch — this is why i said timing is important! and because of it you made my wonwoo very very sad so I would like you to square up, kim mingyu D:  
> that aside, I’m so happy svt won a daesang! they honestly deserved it, they deserved so much more as well (they were lowkey snatched and I was a lil sad) but i hope their hard work is rewarded with rest. they’ve done so much already, I just want them to know us carats will love them no matter what they do. oh also can we just talk about that fear stage because wonwoo oh honey,,, and thank you all SO much for 400+ kudos, I can’t believe it would get to that number!! its such an honour to me, and it makes my day reading your comments too!! so thank you guys I love u hehe  
> btw this title was totally not inspired by my favourite exo song... definitely not.  
> iida n kuroo best boys hehe
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)


	14. second life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If a second life that’s different from now is to come to me, will I be by your side? Will you be by my side?”
> 
> At last, Mingyu got the reply he’s been waiting for.

**mingyu [draft]:** hey wonwoo. we haven’t talked in a while so I just wanted to say hi. hope everything’s ok!

 

Mingyu tuts at his poor excuse of a text, tapping angrily on the screen. He sounded too cheesy. He hasn’t even got out of bed but Mingyu wanted to make sure Wonwoo was alright from what happened the last time the met. They haven’t met since then and it leaves a distasteful taste in Mingyu’s mouth.

 

The most Mingyu could do was text the boy, but doing the task suddenly felt ten times harder. Maybe Wonwoo needed space. Maybe Wonwoo is actually fine and Mingyu’s overthinking things.

 

He tries again.

 

 **mingyu [draft]:** hey wonwoo. just wanted to check up on you…

 

“Getting there,” Mingyu mutters who yawns midway. He promises to himself that he would get up after messaging Wonwoo — besides, he’s free the whole day and has a personal task to complete today.

 

The day was perfect (if exclude the current situation Mingyu is in right now).

 

 **mingyu:** hey wonwoo. just wanted to check up on u

 **mingyu:** text me if ure free?

 

It’s only a small addition, but the male feels pleased. Without thinking further, Mingyu sends the text in two separate texts, his phone forgotten as Mingyu rushes to the bathroom and finally starts his day — despite it being past two in the afternoon — because it was going to be a long one.

 

**“I wonder how he’s doing...”**

 

The male knows it isn’t about him, but he likes to think Jeon-san was talking about him.

 

Oddly enough, Jeon-san hasn’t been feeling upbeat lately either. You Make My Night continued as normal but it wasn’t obvious that Jeon-san was stuck in a phase. Mingyu hopes it isn’t eating his soulmate’s head too much, it would kill him if it was.

 

“Real question is how _you’re_ doing, Jeon-san.” Mingyu replies, frowning the slightest. “But I’m doing fine. A little sad because my friend is feeling down like you, but you guys will get through it. You’re both strong.”

 

Mingyu gives one smile in attempt to telepathically send it to his soulmate, sticking the toothbrush in his mouth before brushing vigorously.

 

When Mingyu comes back to his phone two hours later, fresh from the shower, a pit of disappointment rises in his tummy and growls to further show the disappointment.

 

Mingyu sends another text in case.

 

 **mingyu:** if you don’t wanna talk with me thats totally ok, just wanted to know if you weren’t dead :)

 **mingyu:** ok i’ll go now, make sure u eat!

 

Again, his stomach growls. “Okay stomach,” Mingyu begins to chat while staring at his tummy, patting it lightly, “we’ll eat soon, hold on for a little bit.”

 

After the pep-talk with his stomach, Mingyu searches for his car keys as he struggles to get his coat on, wrapping himself in a scarf to keep him warm. From there on Mingyu gets into the cold and defrosts his car, sitting frozen as his heaters take a few minutes to put the car in a reasonable temperature.

 

First task of the day: take Mingyu’s car for a check up.

 

From what Mingyu knows, the check up will only take an hour, so he could pick it up anytime after the given time. So the male’s so-called genius plan was to go to the mechanic, drop his car and walk to Soonyoung and Jihoon’s apartment for company.

 

And maybe he’ll convince them to eat out somewhere, because he’s _starving_.

 

The usual happens when Mingyu gets to his location. He parks, double checks if any valuables were left, gives his keys, receives some paperwork, boring bits in-between, then Mingyu is on his merry way.

 

Chilly, the male dreads his way to his friend’s home, internally cursing when he sees the ‘out of order’ sign taped on the elevators. Just Mingyu’s luck.

 

Determined, Mingyu uses his last burst of energy to climb up the stairs, ears burning in a bright red when he bangs on the door. Luckily, the knock is replied quickly.

 

Soonyoung pokes out his nose and reveals a bit of his eye, surprised at the arrival. “Mingyu?” The best thing about Soonyoung was that he didn’t hesitate to let Mingyu in, unlike his soulmate who always asked Mingyu a million questions before allowing him to come inside.

 

“You saviour Soonyoung,” Mingyu whines, shivering as familiar warmth comes back to him, hanging his coat and scarf on the peg, noting the television programme Soonyoung was currently watching.

 

“Any reason why you’re here?” Soonyoung pops the question, Mingyu’s stomach ready to growl right on cue. Face-planted on the couch, Mingyu stays in his position.

 

“I took my car for an inspection and I didn’t wanna wait for hours without company… And I’m hungry.”

 

Soonyoung laughs wildly. “Well you could’ve just said that! So you wanna eat somewhere?” Mingyu shamelessly nods, desperate when he stares at Soonyoung’s amused expression. “Yeah, we can go. Give me a while, make yourself at home!”

 

“Where’s Jihoon?”

 

“In our room.” Mingyu quietly scowls at Soonyoung saying _our_ — must be nice to mention having shared things with your soulmate — “He says he’s ‘resting’ because he’s working tonight, but I know he’s playing that video game he’s been obsessed with these days. No thanks to you.”

 

“What can I say?” Mingyu answers with a proud smile. “There’s a game for everyone.”

 

A sigh comes from the hallway. “Ah… What’s this noise all about?” Speak of the devil — Jihoon walks in like the grim reaper, his black hoodie covering most of his tired face.

 

“Mingyu and I are going to get a late lunch. You wanna join?” Soonyoung instantly clings onto Jihoon when he comes closer, arms wrapped around his waist as Soonyoung’s chin fits onto Jihoon’s neck.

 

Jihoon shakes his head and looks back at his game console. “Not until I finish this level. I’m also tired, so no.”

 

“Okay then,” Soonyoung giggles helplessly, pressing a kiss on the shorter’s cheek, “I’ll go get ready in that case. I’ll be quick Gyu.”

 

“Take your time.” Mingyu grins, eyes moving to Jihoon with a mischievous smirk. “So how much will you pay me to finish that level for you?”

 

Mingyu earns a reasonable amount of money out of Jihoon, finishing a few tasks of his game before Jihoon decides to descend back into his room, excusing that he was ‘tired’ and ‘wanted to get away from Mingyu’s envy-worthy talent at games’. Mingyu liked having that upperhand.

 

Nevertheless, Soonyoung comes back dressed and shouts Jihoon one last goodbye as they exit the apartment, heading to the nearest fast food restaurant with any promising deals for the duo.

 

“You’re crazy. Ice cream in winter? I wouldn’t dare,” Soonyoung expresses, a bite of his burger stuffed in his cheeks. Mingyu only chuckles, eating his dessert no matter what Soonyoung throws at him.

 

“Guess it’s a sweet tooth thing,”

 

“Nah, definitely a murderer thing.”

 

“Don’t say that, you might be next.”

 

Soonyoung loudly gasps, Mingyu reacting with a choked laugh, and they continue talking about family and holiday plans. Luckily for Soonyoung, he was going to spend the weekend at Jihoon’s hometown, meeting the latter’s family for the second Christmas reunion — Mingyu also learnt Jihoon and Soonyoung alternate who they visit at Christmas and New Years every year.

 

Mingyu wishes he could do that.

 

“Oh!” Exclaims Soonyoung, his palm leaving a bang on the table. “I need advice.”

 

“I’m not sure what you’d ask me about but I’m listening…” Mingyu slowly backs away, taking another bite of his ice cream. A bulging pout appears on Soonyoung’s lips, his munches growing sadder.

 

“Recently I’ve been having trouble getting to sleep. I’m used to Jihoon going and coming back due to his job, but I can’t sleep when I’m home alone — I don’t remember watching any horror movies, so what can it be? Maybe I miss Jihoon…”

 

“Have you been using your phone before your sleep?” Soonyoung shakes his head in reply to Mingyu’s question. “I’m sure it isn’t gonna last long, keep yourself restricted to your bed so you can eventually be bored of being awake.”

 

“Don’t you have any ways of sleeping quicker? You surely do something, don’t you?”

 

Mingyu shrugs. “I listen to the radio.”

 

“In this modern age? What are you, a hundred—“ Soonyoung suddenly chokes when Mingyu smacks his arm, glowering at him. “Ah, you know I’m kidding! I’m a sucker for anything at this point, anything to take back my precious sleeping habits.”

 

He could tell Soonyoung about You Make My Night and Jeon-san, because the fanboy side wouldn’t hesitate recommending the show, but he keeps his cool and plays it more subtle.

 

“I usually listen to Second Life Radio… There are some good shows that play at night.”

 

When Mingyu means ‘some good shows’, he totally means You Make My Night and You Make My Night only. Soonyoung stares at him with thin slits in his eyes.

 

“… I know I said I might miss Jihoon but wouldn’t that rub more salt in my wound if I listened to the radio station where he works at?”

 

Forget subtle, Mingyu’s fully invested now.

 

“Hold on, _what?_ ” Mingyu looks at Soonyoung like a deer looks at headlights. Soonyoung looks back at Mingyu as if it was nothing surprising.

 

“I mean — it’s not just ‘might’ — I miss Jihoon right now—“

 

“No, uh, radio station,” Mingyu stammers, “you said he works at a radio station?”

 

“Yeah, he works at Second Life Radio. He’s been working there for four years Mingyu, didn’t you know this?” Mingyu shakes his head and Soonyoung only blinks. “Damn. You haven’t known for this long?!”

 

“That’s besides the point! You said he works at Second Life Radio, do you know where it is?” A shine comes out of Mingyu’s eyes, toes curling. “I, um, need to ask him something.”

 

“I’ll text you the address. I’m just… _Wow_ , he’s been your roommate and you haven’t known—“ Mingyu glares once more. “Sorry. He won’t be there until seven though.”

 

A ding comes from Soonyoung’s pocket, the male fishing out his phone and directing his eyes down to his lap.

 

“Huh, won’t you look at that.”

 

“Look at what?”

 

“Jihoon just said he’s going to work now, maybe you can catch him after all—“

 

Mingyu immediately gets up, pulling out half of what Jihoon gave to him earlier and transferring the money into Soonyoung’s hands. “Thank you Soonyoung, you’re the best. My saviour indeed. Treat yourself, okay?”

 

“Dude, you’re acting strange…”

 

“I’m just very happy. I need to go now, the thing I need to ask Hoon is really important!”

 

“Good luck!” Soonyoung waves as Mingyu exits the place, rushing to get back to his car as soon as possible.

 

Actually, no.

 

He’s going to take it slow this time — the walk to the mechanics isn’t that long — Mingyu would have plenty of time to think of what to say and do. Even though the cold would be a bother to him, it isn’t. The weather suddenly felt a lot warmer.

 

Reunited with his beloved vehicle and happily paying god-knows how much he had to pay, Mingyu eagerly gets seated and puts the heaters on high, having to go through the dreadful process of warming the car.

 

On the bright side it gives him time to think. His personal task was exceeding better than he visualised.

 

 _Personal task_ , meaning Mingyu’s goal to find Jeon-san for himself. It felt like the right time and he’s waited long enough.

 

Ideally, Mingyu was aiming to at least find the location of Second Life Radio’s station and work his way on how to confess confidently to his soulmate, but after learning that Jihoon works in the same radio station as Jeon-san, it made the process a lot easier… As well as a lot scarier.

 

Scarier in the sense that things felt more rushed. It was a now or never decision, a fight or flight scenario.

 

Now he’s here, in his car, ready to meet Jihoon and ask about Jeon-san. The most unreal thing of all?

 

Mingyu might meet Jeon-san. _Mingyu might meet Jeon-san_.

 

The thought runs — _chills_ — through Mingyu’s bones. Delight, excitement, terrifying. The car has gone drastically warmer, but Mingyu has goosebumps on his arms now.

 

He’s ready to go until he takes one look at his phone, an imaginary voice tempting him to do something. Being Mingyu, he does it at once.

 

 **mingyu:** wonwoo, I know you might be irritated by me today and I’m sorry about that. Even if you’re mad at me, or i’m completely overthinking things, I just really hope you’re fine. I’m here if you wanna talk

 **mingyu:** let’s meet soon, deal? :)

 

He sends the texts straight away, anxious to be aware of Wonwoo seeing it. Mingyu doesn’t even want to know his reply, it’s just another addition of his current fusion of emotions right now — too messy.

 

As Mingyu begins to drive on the main road, his soulmate miraculously speaks again.

 

**“Idiot… I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself.”**

 

Not even the music could drown that thought out of Mingyu’s mind.

 

Soonyoung sends the address to the male via text, a photo of the building to further help Mingyu. Mingyu’s skin had chills from looking at the photo, he can’t believe this is his reality.

 

Too sudden, too overwhelming.

 

Despite his increasing worries, Mingyu somewhat calmly enters the radio station, taking in the simplicity yet modern interior of it all. It seems so… Unreal.

 

Once getting to the reception desk, Mingyu simply asks if Jihoon has come into work. The receptionist turned out to be a teenage girl. Most likely a part-time job. She nods to the male’s question with squinted eyes as she picks up Mingyu’s wobbly voice and asks how Mingyu is affiliated with the shorter.

 

“A friend of his. I need to give something back to him.”

 

The girl — though suspicious — shrugs away and replies, “Floor seventeen. He’ll be there.”

 

Mingyu thanks her as she’s now busy on her phone, getting inside the lift to floor seventeen. He can’t control himself, his heart feels like it’s at his throat and his knuckles have turned white.

 

Searching for Jihoon becomes one of the hardest tasks when Mingyu gets to floor seventeen. He rushes past each door, running up and down like a maniac, peeping through each door window to see a grumpy-faced, short male in a big black hoodie.

 

To his sweet surprise, Mingyu finds Jihoon wearing a cream sweater rather than a hoodie ranging from black to dark black. Jihoon wearing something coloured was miracle-like to Mingyu.

 

“Hoon!” Mingyu practically yells upon entering the recording studio. Jihoon visibly flinches, leaning onto the equipment he was fixing as he huffs a sigh, head turning to the taller.

 

Still, Jihoon acts confused to Mingyu’sappearance. “Um… What are you doing here?”

 

 _There he goes with the questions_ , Mingyu rolls his eyes.

 

“I need to ask you something. Something important. I have no time to explain Jihoon, but—“

 

“That’s nice. Can you help me text the sound on this thing?”

 

Mingyu feels jaw hang. Jihoon had no touch of care in his voice, it hurt Mingyu a little.

 

“… You can tell me afterwards. Does that sound okay?”

 

Jihoon kind of saved that, but it didn’t stop Mingyu’s pout sticking out. “It’s urgent,”

 

“Either your question or a show cancelling tonight. Choose wisely.”

 

God, Jihoon’s so straightforward. He already knows Mingyu’s answer by the huff that he grunts, walking towards Jihoon.

 

The shorter tells him where to sit, Jihoon himself sat on the other side with the technical bits, leaving the room here and there as he installs a new microphone and tests it out.

 

Mingyu doesn’t mind it really — this must be what Jeon-san experiences daily. To be sat in a studio, doing microphone tests, spinning in a comfy chair.

 

He does the typical yell (because who wouldn’t), and typical _one, two_ counts, Jihoon working with the sound while Mingyu plays around. But he hasn’t done the most obvious thing that he should do, and when the idea comes into his head, he’s desperate to say it for the next check.

 

“I think it’s all set now.” Jihoon states, a content nod as his fingers fiddle with other bits. “Give it a whirl.”

 

Mingyu shuffles closer to the microphone, pausing for a beat to collect himself. A small smile naturally grows on his lips.

 

“If a second life that’s different from now is to come to me, will I be by your side? Will you be by my side?”

 

So this must be what it truly feels like.

 

“Welcome to You Make My Night everyone. I’m Mingyu, and I hope you tune in to my story about my soulmate, so wrap warmly everyone.”

 

Mingyu found it fun, just speaking into the microphone so freely like this.

 

“It began four years ago, to the first time I heard his voice. Although some details have been rubbed out of my memory, I definitely knew that it wasn’t a coincidence. It was the right time, right moment, right place. He said something about fate, how it intertwines with things and binds us altogether, and I didn’t believe that until that same night. He was just a voice, but he was more than that. He became a part of my daily routine, like how a pet would be to their owner, I got to see him unfiltered, to the brightest nights and darkest days, he went from ‘just a voice’ to a part of me. I never knew that such a happening would affect me this much…”

 

“It’s crazy to be so infatuated with a voice, but that isn’t all. I adore the way he sees life, I adore the silly thoughts he comes up with, I adore all the things he describes to be not good about himself, I adore how much he cares about others, I adore how star-struck he is towards soulmates — if only he just knew that his soulmate knows all these things too. I hope that one day, he knows that soulmate was on the other side all along. The story isn’t complete yet, and this is merely a letter for my soulmate, but that’s my story. Tragic or not, you decide. Fate will write itself.”

 

_“Jeon-san, it’s me, your soulmate Mingyu.”_

 

Mingyu slowly settles back in the chair, chewing his lip and his cheeks warm up, his heart back to the place where it belongs once more.

 

He’s forgotten that Jihoon was even in the room, swivelling to turn his chair and apologise for suddenly getting carried away.

 

But it isn’t Jihoon who catches his eye first. It’s the one stopped at the doorway between the studio and sound booth.

 

Wonwoo.

 

“Mingyu,”

 

Mingyu’s name falls out of Wonwoo’s lips like a feather, a puff of fresh air as Wonwoo keeps his eyes on the other.

 

“... Mingyu? You listen to my show?”

 

 _Show?_ Wonwoo’s show? If it’s Wonwoo's show... That’s impossible. Unreal.

 

He’s completely frozen. Mingyu’s _frozen_. He can’t get his limbs to move, so he jumps to the last resort his mind goes to.

 

 _Drink your milkshake if you can hear this_ , Mingyu’s eyes grow wider and he concentrates on Wonwoo. Wonwoo takes the straw in his mouth, looking specially shy afterwards when he takes the straw away from his lips.

 

Jeon-san. Wonwoo. Mingyu’s soulmate.

 

 _Soulmate_.

 

Realising the situation and surprised as they are, Jihoon finds it suitable to speak up. “I’ll leave you two be,” he leaves hurriedly.

 

After Jihoon’s leave, Mingyu takes the responsibility to apologise first — whatever apologise means, in this case.

 

“I…” He’s at a loss of words too, dammit. “That must’ve been embarrassing for you. I think I’ll go too, I’m sorry—“ Mingyu chokes out, stopped by the light touch of Wonwoo’s hand on his wrist.

 

“Stay,”

 

And Mingyu can’t disobey it. The word feels soft, as if Mingyu’s floating on a cloud. He hopes his heart isn’t as loud as he’s picturing it.

 

“Okay.” Mingyu croaks out, broken. It makes Wonwoo laugh a little, the tension easing away as Mingyu smiles back, cheeks heating up again.

 

“Ah,” Wonwoo turns his head, hand still on Mingyu’s, “Jihoon!”

 

Jihoon walks back in.

 

“Mingyu’s staying?”

 

“Mingyu’s staying.” Wonwoo says, a reassured look as he stares at Mingyu. There’s a strong feeling in Mingyu’s stomach and it isn’t the food from earlier.

 

He sits with Jihoon as Wonwoo sets up. He and Jihoon would typically talk if it was just the two of them, but Jihoon decides against it once he sees how entranced Mingyu is as he watches Wonwoo. A hopeless, euphoric tint in his eyes. Jihoon wonders if he was like that to his soulmate too.

 

Jihoon signals that they’re going on air and Wonwoo gives a thumbs up, his eyes shut tight as he mumbles something to himself. When he opens his eyes, he looks straight at Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo begins his opening line, and it brings a smile on Mingyu’s face.

 

_“Even in our next life, even at that time, I’ll go to you.”_

 

At last, Mingyu got the reply he’s been waiting for.

 

 

 

“I’m going first.” Jihoon announces, the broadcast finished and worth the memory.

 

“Don’t you want a ride home?” Mingyu asks, trying not to look at Wonwoo who was busy packing his things right next to him. It’s like he’s in highschool again, stood next to the person he had a hopeless crush on long ago.

 

“Hm, it’s okay. Soonyoung’s waiting for me outside anyway…” The shorter’s voice goes quiet by the end, a bit awkward that he can say it aloud for both Mingyu and Wonwoo to hear. “Night guys.”

 

“Night,” Mingyu and Wonwoo say in unison, glancing to each other for a quick second before they look away, lips pouted to the side. Jihoon walks out and it’s finally the two of them. Alone.

 

Mingyu chooses to say something. “I’ll send you home.” He declares, unsure where his sudden confidence came from.

 

Wonwoo shakes his head, eyebrows furrowed. “No, I’ll just take the bus.”

 

“Saves you having to pay,”

 

“But you’ll have to go to campus and then your apartment, it’s gonna be a hassle.”

 

 _Then stay the night a mine_ , Mingyu thinks without a thought. He doesn’t realise until Wonwoo slowly takes his eyes off Mingyu and gaze at the floor as if it was the most important thing ever.

 

Mingyu grumbles inaudible noises as he realises his mistake. “Not like that! It just means you won’t have to sneak to your dorm and… Yeah…”

 

The room remains silent. “It’s not a bad idea I guess,” Wonwoo speaks up, “if it’s okay with you.”

 

Mingyu didn’t expect that. His heart has to stop beating so fast when Wonwoo talks. “A hundred percent! Shall we…?”

 

As the head outside, the car parked somewhere far, Wonwoo finally initiates the conversation, saving Mingyu’s hesitation on what topic to talk about.

 

“… You know Jihoon?"

 

“He was my roommate before he found Soonyoung.”

 

“I thought you only knew Soonyoung,”

 

“I thought _you_ just knew Soonyoung, I had no idea Jihoon worked with you…”

 

“Yeah…” Wonwoo sighs, a thought hitting him a second later, followed up with a hum, “Wait, so you didn’t see him at my birthday?”

 

The question makes Mingyu equally confused. “He was at your party?”

 

“He told me about your present, I thought you saw him,”

 

“I don’t remember seeing him—“ and like a reel of memories, Mingyu remembers Soonyoung’s words before he left the party. “Huh. That makes a lot more sense now.”

 

Wonwoo laughs for no reason, soon bringing a finger to his chin. “Jihoon’s roommate… That means you’re the one who always placed third in Mario Kart.”

 

“He told you that?!”

 

“He talks about you a lot.” Wonwoo shrugs, ignoring Mingyu’s offended reaction. “Who do usually play as?”

 

“Yoshi.” Mingyu says with proud confidence. He is very dedicated when it comes to his favourite Nintendo character. It makes Wonwoo giggle.

 

**“Video games, check.”**

 

When it goes quiet again, another question peaks Wonwoo’s interest.

 

“So, You Make My Night.”

 

Here we go, time for Mingyu to embarrass himself. He’s glad the outside gives him a natural blush.

 

“Four years, that’s a long time.” Wonwoo states. Mingyu can only agree, nodding slightly too.

 

“Who would’ve known, certainly not me. I’m a self-acclaimed fanboy.”

 

“Really?” Wonwoo smiles, amused. “I didn’t know I was quite the idol to others.”

 

“Please, listeners are absolutely in love with you. Their dearest Jeon-san, protecter of the night, casting away bad dreams,” Mingyu chirps in a singing manner, “Out of the four years listening to you, I’ve only missed eight broadcasts.”

 

Impressed, Wonwoo scoffs lightly.

 

“That’s dedication.”

 

“Anything for my soulmate.”

 

Wonwoo stops and studies Mingyu’s face, making every feature of him sink in for the first time. Mingyu just focuses on how red Wonwoo’s lips get when he’s in the cold.

 

“Are you disappointed? In me, I mean.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes shoot straight to Wonwoo’s, examining the underlying sadness tinged in his irises. Now that Mingyu’s here, he’s going to make sure Wonwoo doesn’t ever think that way. He’s here for the long-run.

 

“Never in a million years.”

 

He confesses it with his whole chest, every syllable heavy and serious. He’ll gladly say it as many times as he needs to so that it’s imprinted in Wonwoo’s mind.

 

Wonwoo’s lips shape an ‘O’, gaze softening by the words. The sadness is gone, and he looks way more innocent under the moon’s glow, the tips of his nose and cheekbones rosy. His nose is scrunched with an eye smile, pretty crescents forming. The small detail has Mingyu blushing more than he wanted.

 

Maybe Mingyu’s infatuated.

 

_Wow, that’s my soulmate._

 

“I heard that,” Wonwoo grins, badly holding back a chuckle.

 

 

 

“Mingyu, I’ll take the couch. Your room is yours after all.”

 

Wonwoo tries to reason with Mingyu as Mingyu pats the spare pillows onto the couch, decorated in Mingyu’s favourite light green blanket with a small Yoshi sewn in the corner.

 

As the raven-haired male reaches for a pillow, Mingyu swats his hand away. “No! You’re the guest and guests in the Kim MIngyu residence should have the best experience.”

 

“But isn’t your room a bit _too_ personal?”

 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu sighs, facing him and badly controlling the blood rising to his cheeks, “you’re already in my clothes, might as well go to sleep in my bed too.”

 

“It’s just one night Gyu, if I get neck cramps in the morning it’ll go away.”

 

“That’s not the point! Fine, if you aren’t going to accept it from me, Kim Mingyu, accept it from yoshisunbaenim97, Jeon-san’s best fanboy of four years.”

 

“You made it sound ten times weirder.” Wonwoo squints at Mingyu, laughing. “Besides, they’re my soulmate anyway.”

 

“What makes me and yoshisunbaenim97 different?!”

 

“I dunno about differences, but they’re surely big idiots.”

 

“Bet you’re just doing this to convince me to sleep in my room — well, just to annoy you, your plan didn’t work.” Mingyu sticks his tongue out. “And I’m still sleeping on the couch!”

 

Wonwoo’s hands fly to his face, unable to hold his smile. “Let me help you at least.”

 

“Really?” Mingyu's eyes shine. “Thanks Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo tries to pretend there isn’t a blush on his cheeks.

 

While they fluff the pillows, Mingyu finds himself stuck on one particular thought. He knows he shouldn’t, but it comes back to him like a predator after prey—

 

“Mingyu. You’re thinking.”

 

Like an owl, Mingyu’s head swivels to Wonwoo. “Did you hear me?”

 

“No. It just looks like there’s something on your mind. Care to tell me about it?”

 

Mingyu should. He knows he should, or else it’ll eat him up. Mingyu thinks he should stop with the animal-like imagery he’s using.

 

“I’ve been wondering... Since we’ve found out we’re, _you know_ , you...” Mingyu can feel his tears threaten themselves to pour out. Has it been affecting him this badly? “You said something about falling about someone who isn’t your soulmate.”

 

Wonwoo hears Mingyu’s last words even if it was quiet, eyes sullen when he recognises the hurt on Mingyu’s face.

 

The sad smile breaks Wonwoo the most. “I shouldn’t overthink things. I just wanted to know. Sorry, it was stupid of me—”

 

“That person is you, Gyu.” Mingyu has never had his heart broken and repaired so quickly by the same person. Wonwoo smiles gently. “I’ve been falling for you this whole time. I guess I was lucky, wasn’t I?”

 

Mingyu blinks, lips slightly agape. Wonwoo finds it troubling to not picture a puppy from the way Mingyu looks.

 

“Just take it as a small act of return. I was pretty heartbroken when I was sure you were my soulmate, then told me you’ve been listening to them for four years.”

 

“And it turns out to be you all along. Lucky, isn’t it?” Mingyu returns the smile.

 

"Consider us both lucky in that case,"

 

At least that worry is both off of their chests.

 

Soon, Wonwoo yawns, and Mingyu remembers that it’s way past midnight now.

 

“We should go to sleep now. Do you want anything to eat before you sleep? Drink?” Mingyu offers and Wonwoo shakes his head. “Okay, don’t be a stranger and eat whatever you want. I don’t get waken up easily so feel free to satisfy yourself.”

 

“Got it.” Wonwoo registers, humming. It falls silent again, with the two of them just looking at each other. Mingyu grins sleepily, too lost in Wonwoo's deatures. “Goodnight, Mingyu,”

 

Slowly, Mingyu’s body urges him to move closer, eventually pressing his lips on Wonwoo’s soft cheek, butterflies in his stomach erupting the millionth time that day.

 

Who would’ve known?

 

Still in close proximity, Mingyu whispers into Wonwoo’s ear, “Goodnight, my dear Jeon-san.” Pulling away ever-so slowly.

 

Wonwoo stays stuck in his place, doe-eyed as his mind tries to function again. It only makes Mingyu’s grin grow when he sees the blissed-out reaction he got from the other, stuck staring at the taller. It's when he scrunches his nose alongside his euphoric smile that Mingyu's heart rate increases.

 

**“Wow… This… Is my soulmate.”**

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo both break into giggles, time and tiredness unimportant to them. Mingyu gets closer to Wonwoo once more, eyes closed and letting Wonwoo’s voice wave through him.

 

“I heard that,” Mingyu repeats.

 

Like that, a new beginning blossomed.

 

“I’m glad you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness! almost 5k! and only done in two days, I’m a little proud about that… I was supposed to update yesterday but I was super exhausted with things that I only got halfway through writing TT but it’s here now! I hope you all like it~ because I loved writing this. I’m so happy to say I’m proud of this chapter. hopefully I can finish on christmas as a present to you all! this fanfic is already ending and I’m so thankful for the love it recieved, I owe you guys so much!  
> since the next chapter is the last chapter, I’ll save the sappy talk for then. for now, thank you for the kudos and comments, much love to you all mwah! catch my kisses! xo!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)


	15. take me home (forever and ever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu stares for longer, hoping someday he wakes up beside Wonwoo for the rest of his life.
> 
> Yeah, that sounds perfect.

Mingyu wakes, just the same. His body mentally guides him to naturally wake up the same time everyday, a same sequence of himself gaining consciousness. There’s no sunshine to greet him but Mingyu doesn’t mind.

 

As his dreams fade away from his memory, a welcoming sense trails along the fact it’s a new day. With the year just gone, the days come with a fresh, exciting feeling in them.

 

Just as Mingyu pulls himself up to begin the day he has to stop and go over his situation.

 

He’s cosy, his chest warm with a warmth that wasn’t there before. A heartbeat is right next to his, communicating to each other in slow beats. The stable beat beckons him to stay in bed a little longer. His hands move the slightest and ghosts over soft strands threading through his fingers.

 

His eyes trail downward from his fingertips, his vision drawing a man’s closed dark eyelashes, nose nuzzled Mingyu’s collarbone, pretty lips parted, soft exhales and inhales mirroring the rise and fall of his chest.

 

Today might be a little extraordinary.

 

Mingyu’s lips grow into a smile, shy fingers playfully running through the other’s hair, his other arm pulling them closer together. The other reacts subtly, exhaling heavily before his breaths are controlled, back into his deep slumber. Mingyu finds it endearing.

 

A finger tucks some hair as they fall over the male’s, Mingyu getting a better view the curves, lines, faint scars and moles moulded together to give him the sight in front of him.

 

Mingyu stares for longer, hoping someday he wakes up beside Wonwoo for the rest of his life.

 

Yeah, that sounds perfect.

 

Later, Mingyu’s mind drifts off into his life the past few weeks.

 

It begins a week after Wonwoo stays the night with him. He suggests the idea for Wonwoo to spend Christmas and New Years at his apartment until their classes were back. Truthfully, Mingyu has no good excuse to make it the idea sound convincing, just hoping that they could accompany each other since neither were going back to their families.

 

The tightness in his heart tells him that Wonwoo was going to reject the offer — and at that point he couldn’t care less that Wonwoo could hear all his worries in his head — but the raven haired boy laughed with a comforting ease, enthusiastic to Mingyu’s idea.

 

Mingyu went home that night with a goofy, dumb smile on his face, the thought of Wonwoo making his heart race.

 

When Wonwoo comes over a few days later, the two of them have trouble getting accustomed to each other. Mingyu thinks that isn’t the right wording for it — as it _wasn’t_ as awkward as phrased — but they couldn’t deny they were still sinking in the whole soulmate thing.

 

Mingyu shows him around the apartment and cleans out space for Wonwoo to put his clothes, small chatter in between. The taller couldn’t bare with the ongoing tension between the two, but the piling emotions led to a pouty, hopeless Mingyu.

 

On that night, Wonwoo took Mingyu iceskating. A lot of worries were cleared from Mingyu, and if he was bold enough, he would have told Wonwoo that he loves him.

 

But, his heart knows it isn’t the first time. It was second nature; fate knew all along.

 

Rushed, they still try and find presents for each other. Mingyu gives Wonwoo a signed book from his favourite author while Wonwoo gives a self-made scarf to Mingyu. Mingyu cries.

 

Their first kiss doesn’t happen in either in Christmas or New Years, surprisingly. It happens just as Mingyu leaves to get groceries, his soulmate on the couch and watching movies.

 

He doesn’t register it, but like natural habit, Mingyu’s lips press against Wonwoo’s which is casually followed up by a _take care, call me if you need anything_ , not registering Wonwoo’s wide eyes stuck on Mingyu as he runs out.

 

Mingyu realises when he steps out of his apartment door. Suddenly, groceries are unimportant to him.

 

He enters the apartment again, and gives Wonwoo a thousand more kisses.

 

Little by little, Wonwoo’s items fill the empty spaces of Mingyu’s apartment. The latter can map out where Wonwoo has left his mark, like his pair of sneakers, his muted blue mug in the kitchen, his bubblegum-coloured scarf hung on the hook hanger next to Mingyu’s jackets, his toothbrush mingled with Mingyu’s.

 

A piece of his heart fills a little more with every item.

 

 _I can’t believe he’s mine_ , Mingyu sighs contently.

 

Unexpectedly, Wonwoo shift drastically, eyes fluttering open and instantly looking to Mingyu. His eyes naturally shine so early in the morning, nose scrunching.

 

“Good morning,” Wonwoo lazily mumbles, a peck on Mingyu’s jaw.

 

Mingyu shivers from the contact, giving a nod of acknowledgement. Wonwoo touches Mingyu’s hair, beginning to play with it, the corners of Mingyu’s lips curling. “Morning. How are you?”

 

“Great.” Wonwoo’s arms wrap around Mingyu, taking in his scent. “Did you think something though?”

 

“Think?” Mingyu jerks his head back, trying to suppress the blush in his cheeks. “No… I think you’re just hearing things.”

 

Wonwoo smirks. He isn’t convinced and Mingyu knows it. “Really? My bad, I thought I heard ‘I can’t believe he’s mine’ in my head.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head, even more embarrassed. “Definitely just you.”

 

Wonwoo shrugs at the response, supporting himself up as he gives Mingyu the first kiss of the day.

 

**“I can’t believe you’re mine too.”**

 

Wonwoo pulls away, uncontrollably smiling at Mingyu’s bright cheeks and shy eyes that avoid him. Even though he’s embarrassed, Mingyu returns the favour with another kiss, more composed than the last time.

 

“Any requests for breakfast?”

 

“Can’t we stay here a little longer?”

 

“Wonwoo,”

 

“Kidding!” Wonwoo giggles, resting his chin on Mingyu’s chest. “Surprise me?”

 

“I’ll come up with something.” He and Wonwoo both move, stretching and yawning to get them started with the day.

 

“… Just for five more minutes—“

 

“God, fine,” Mingyu turns and brings his soulmate into a hug, falling back into the bed as he squeezes him tight. He hoped Wonwoo would suggest that.

 

If Wonwoo and Mingyu can agree on one thing, it’s that they’re both total homebodies.

 

They’ve haven’t been on a lot of dates, and they’ve met outside every time before learning they were soulmates, but they can say their dates mainly happen in Mingyu’s apartment.

 

Cheap dinners, binge-watching movie franchises and falling asleep to them, going through Mingyu’s baby albums; even some of their dates wouldn’t be seen as dates.

 

For example, Mingyu cleans the living room as Wonwoo stays invested in his novel. That’s what they call a date. It may not look like it, but it is; it’s as simple as that.

 

Quiet music plays in the background from the speakers. Mingyu’s _My Universe_ playlist specifically.

 

Moving closer to the couch, Mingyu purposely leans over Wonwoo, looking down to get his attention. Getting his signal, Wonwoo meets Mingyu in the middle and has smiles with amusement, Mingyu cheekily grinning back.

 

**“He’s like a big puppy.”**

 

Wonwoo pokes Mingyu’s tummy and Mingyu bends further to kiss the crown of Wonwoo’s head. “Exclusively for you.” Winks Mingyu.

 

“Gross!” Wonwoo laughs, throwing a cushion at the male.

 

Just as Mingyu gets away from Wonwoo, he moves to the other side of the room when the music transitions into the new song. His mind ponders. Not long after, he puts back his cleaning materials and slowly comes back into the living room.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t acknowledge him. _Perfect_ , Mingyu thinks.

 

Catching Wonwoo’s attention, the thought makes him take his eyes off his book, presented with Mingyu bent in a formal posture in front of him, hand held out while the other is tucked behind his back.

 

“May I?”

 

Puzzled, Wonwoo puts his hand in his nonetheless. “What’s this?” He asks, a wobbly smile as he gets up. Mingyu leads him into the middle of the room.

 

Mingyu takes away his hand for a split second as he increases the volume, swiftly holding the male’s hand once more and placing another behind his back, Wonwoo naturally curling his arm around Mingyu’s shoulder.

 

Although Wonwoo fully knows what’s going on, the music brings him into reality.

 

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And ah, take me out, and take me home_

_You're my, my, my, my lover._

 

“Didn’t you want this?” Mingyu questions, body pressed against Wonwoo’s almost like a hug. Even when Wonwoo can’t see his face, he’s aware how wide Mingyu is smiling over his shoulder right now. “I know you do,”

 

Wonwoo softly scoffs, eyes concentrating on his soulmate’s back as they slowly sway side to side. “You only have an advantage because you heard me answer that in my head in You Make My Night. Don’t get too happy.”

 

Mingyu shoots his head up, jutted lip and looking right at Wonwoo. At first, Wonwoo was sure Mingyu would mope, but instead Mingyu’s face forms into it’s natural, lovely smile, burying his head into Wonwoo’s neck again.

 

“You’re so cute.” Wonwoo feels Mingyu’s giggle transfer to his chest, accelerating his heart.

 

“Cute? I’m older than you.”

 

“Whatever,” Mingyu sings, humming along to the song.

 

“Look at me, I wanna see your face as we dance.”

 

So Mingyu does, never taking his eyes off Wonwoo.

 

Tonight was also the first broadcast of You Make My Night in the new year and as much as Wonwoo was happy to interact with his listeners once more, he didn’t want to face that his life will be busy and he’ll have to go through what fate puts him to.

 

For now, he’s just happy Mingyu is sending him to the radio station tonight. For Mingyu, he’s ecstatic to drive Wonwoo to the radio station.

 

“This can be a usual thing between us if you like.” Proposes Mingyu, eyes focused on the road. “Like, I can drop you off even when classes are on again.”

 

Wonwoo slightly whimpers. To him, Mingyu’s exceeded his expectations on a soulmate and he’s giving more — _does he deserve this?_

 

“You deserve it young man.” Mingyu nags, eyebrows furrowed as he turns to Wonwoo when he’s at a red light.

 

“But I don’t wanna disturb you Gyu, what about the nights when you’re busy?”

 

“We can figure out something then. It doesn’t have to be now.”

 

“I don’t… I don’t wanna be selfish,”

 

A playfully sad pout arises on Mingyu’s mouth, a puppy-like head tilt followed by the action before he drives again. He’s clearly acting now, but Wonwoo plays along. “I was hoping you would be fine with it… I could talk to Jihoon and study with him while you work, but I guess not…”

 

Being irresistible was Wonwoo’s least favourite trait about Mingyu.

 

(He’s kidding, he couldn’t get enough of the other.)

 

In a small voice, Wonwoo comes to a decision. “Maybe… Maybe we can see how it works out... But if anything comes up for you, you better put yourself before me. Got it?”

 

“That can’t be helped, but I’ll try,” Mingyu giggles, Wonwoo reaching out a hand to fix Mingyu’s hair. Mingyu sighs a puff of satisfaction. _I’m glad you were selfish._ Wonwoo returns the thought with a smile.

 

Dropping off Wonwoo at his studio, Mingyu and Wonwoo have a long catch-up chat with Jihoon even though it hasn’t been that long.

 

Jihoon looks much refreshed — glowing, in a way — and he’s laughing a lot more as he talks about his holiday.

 

As Wonwoo goes into the booth to set up, Mingyu gets up and heads to the door. Jihoon tilts his head until he sees an upside down Mingyu, eyes away from his phone.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Just gonna get a drink. Do you want anything?”

 

“I’m good.” Jihoon assures. “Better go now before lover boy keeps you from going.”

 

Mingyu groans at the comment, Jihoon laughing wildly, going out of the room to his car. He has enough time to get the thing he wants.

 

Many minutes later, Mingyu comes back to floor seventeen, carefully entering the studio plated with _You Make My Night_.

 

“Ah, I think I’ll switch it up today everyone. Send in your holiday experiences, I’m interested to hear how it went. Mine was definitely memorable… We’ll talk after these few songs. Sound good?” Wonwoo laughs, completely captivating Mingyu’s interest. Just one look at the scene and anyone can tell how much Wonwoo enjoys his job. “Our first song to begin this long year will be Chen’s ‘My Dear’. I hope our year is happily-spent with loved ones. Let’s live long and happily.”

 

Wonwoo pulls away from his chair, staring at the paper in his hand as the song gradually comes into play.

 

“Wow, Mingyu!” A voice rings in Mingyu’s ear. Mingyu immediately turns to the source of the sound, startled by the sight of Soonyoung sat with Jihoon. “How have you been!”

 

Mingyu puts down his items and meets in a high-five and hug with Soonyoung, “Long time no see Soon, I’ve been good! You?”

 

Soonyoung nods, humming. “You sure look like you’ve been good.” Soonyoung raises his eyebrows, nudging Mingyu on the arm. Mingyu’s smile stops and Soonyoung’s cheeky eyes travel to Wonwoo and Mingyu. “Anything you wanna tell us, huh?”

 

“Soonyoung, you already know everything,” Jihoon swivels in his chair, sighing. Soonyoung slaps a hand on Mingyu’s back.

 

“I know, I’m joking! I’m just glad to see Mingyu be this happy since forever. Congrats man,”

 

Mingyu tuts, bashful. “Thanks Soon…”

 

“Go now,” Jihoon says, “the longer you stay the more Soonyoung will wanna waste your time. Lover boy is waiting inside for you.”

 

The taller hums as he picks up the item on the desk, waving to the pair of soulmates as they chat to each other, Mingyu walking into the room where Wonwoo is.

 

“Special delivery for Jeon Wonwoo,” Mingyu grins. A hopeless smile appears on Wonwoo’s face as the other comes closer to him.

 

“Where did you go?” As Wonwoo asks, Mingyu puts down the cup and an expression of full shock blossoms on Wonwoo. “You got me a milkshake?”

 

“From your favourite.” Mingyu adds, further surprising Wonwoo. Before Wonwoo answers him, Mingyu pecks his cheek to shut him up. “You’re welcome.”

 

“You didn’t have to. I prefer for you to be here with me.”

 

“Oh okay, I’ll finish the milkshake myself then—“

 

“No!” Wonwoo holds Mingyu’s hand, pulling the milkshake to himself. “I love it, I’m cherishing it forever!”

 

He and Mingyu laugh, the laugh cut off as a clatter comes from the sound booth. The two turn their heads, seeing a collection of Jihoon’s books topple over the sound control panel. Jihoon’s hand diligently move and alter the controls, relaxing when he shows a sign of approval to Mingyu and Wonwoo, the latter also sighing.

 

For that whole time, Mingyu and Soonyoung were trying their best not to laugh.

 

Resting his head on the table, Wonwoo looks to Mingyu. “Tired?” Mingyu asks.

 

“It’s been a long day.”

 

“Slow dancing for half an hour tires you out?”

 

“You know what I mean.” Wonwoo props himself up with his fist, eyes on Jihoon and Soonyoung watching a video together. “Soonyoung actually comes here often, I used to get really jealous when I watched them two talk when I had the music playing.”

 

Mingyu chuckles, Wonwoo’s hand resting on the back of his head, petting Mingyu’s hair. “Then I’ll make sure to make it up to you.”

 

“Stop it,”

 

“Stop what?”

 

Wonwoo angrily stares at Mingyu. It was kinda cute. “Saying things that make my heart flutter.”

 

Mingyu blinks. He didn’t expect that. After some process over the comment, Mingyu replies, “Well, it’s like what you said, remember? ‘Use words that make you flutter’, unless I heard wrong.”

 

Defeated, Wonwoo’s hand flies to his cheek to hide the obvious tint of red appearing. He simultaneously continues to play with Mingyu’s hair however, calming him in that instant. “Don’t test me.” He warns, completely harmless. “Your hair feels nice today. I can’t stop touching it.”

 

Mingyu laughs at the older’s comment, both smiling. “You say that I say things that make you flutter when you’re guilty as charged.”

 

“It’s not about me, so shush.” Wonwoo shushes, chewing his lip as Mingyu moves away his hand from his head, intertwining his hand with Mingyu’s.

 

Mingyu reaches for the milkshake, cold to the touch, and takes a sip from the drink, astonished at the burst of flavour in his mouth. Now he can understand why Wonwoo loves milkshakes so much.

 

He tilts the cup to Wonwoo’s lips and Wonwoo takes a small sip as well, eyes focused on the straw until Mingyu pulls away.

 

**“This guy will be the death of me,”**

 

Mingyu gives a signal that he heard that, but before he fully comments, a knock comes from the window.

 

When they look at the window with Jihoon and Soonyoung, Jihoon’s face is painted with panic, pointing at the _on air_ sign lit up, then at Wonwoo and Mingyu, then forming a chatting gesture with his hands.

 

It takes longer for Mingyu to process it but Wonwoo pulls out his phone, eyes open wide as he shows a text from Jihoon.

 

 **jihoon:** the music stopped when my books fell and your conversation was just broadcasted on the show

 

“Holy—“ Wonwoo murmurs, pulling his chair closer to the microphone, eyes scanning at the monitor with panic in his eyes. “Everyone! I’m so sorry about noticing that the music had gone late, my technician just told me now…”

 

Mingyu gets up from his chair, stood behind Wonwoo as he consumes the milkshake, also reading the comments.

 

The comments flood — ‘who are you talking to?’, ‘Who’s that?!’, ‘A co-worker? Friend? SOULMATE?!?!?!?!’, ‘JEON-SAN, WE KNOW YOU’RE HIDING SOMETHING’ — a sea of messy, all-cap comments as their curiosity of Mingyu’s voice spreads.

 

However, a select few comments warm the male’s hear as he reads them — ‘I almost fell asleep instantly, Jeon-san sounds so much softer with this stranger… Is that even possible?’ ‘I like that other guy’s voice, it’s very calming’ ‘I’m getting soulmate vibes… If Jeon-san has found his soulmate, that’s the best way to start my year. Congrats!”

 

Mingyu blushes, coughing to get Wonwoo’s attention.

 

His soulmate turns back to look at him, whispering apologies like he has to the mic. What stops him from speaking further is when Mingyu gently kisses him on the cheek, a gentle, adoring look when he magically calms Wonwoo down.

 

Confused, Wonwoo reacts with a grumpiness to his expression, about to ask him why he kissed him all of a sudden, but Mingyu gets to it first and kisses him on the lips. Wonwoo, of course, falls for this.

 

The kiss is loving and sweet despite lasting a short while, the duo touching noses as they part. Mingyu notices the comments switching to the sudden silence of the broadcast because of the kiss, but Mingyu knows how to solve that.

 

He puts his weight on Wonwoo and hugs him from the back, now close to the microphone.

 

“Evening everyone! I apologise for my interruption,” Mingyu doesn’t only surprise the audience with his voice, but Soonyoung, Jihoon and Wonwoo too, “but I finally get to meet all of you. I’m so excited!”

 

Wonwoo has a look of bewilderment as he turns to Mingyu. Mingyu ignores it and focuses on looking at Wonwoo. Only Wonwoo.

 

A tiny smile blooms. “Who am I? You can call me Mingyu. I’m your dearest Jeon-san’s soulmate.”

 

Wonwoo can’t help but break into a smile, feeling like he’s on cloud nine but at the edge of tears at the same time.

 

“Mingyu’s right,” says Wonwoo, shy but full of love, “Mingyu is my soulmate everyone.”

 

The comments come in more rapid than the last, but Mingyu and Wonwoo are way past worrying about that.

 

It’s late when they arrive home.

 

Both quiet, the two help each other to take off their coats and shoes when they stumble into the hallway. Mingyu, slightly more awake than Wonwoo, takes the older into his bedroom, Wonwoo sadly sat on the bed and staring at his feet tiredly.

 

“Wonwoo, let’s get changed.” Mingyu encourages, Wonwoo shaking his head tiredly. _He’s adorable_ , Mingyu huffs. “Come on… I’ll help.”

 

And Mingyu does, holding Wonwoo’s hand and bringing the both of them to the bathroom where Mingyu lets Wonwoo brush his teeth and wash his face. At least Wonwoo, despite tired, could do the things Mingyu asked.

 

He lets Wonwoo change his clothes next, but among the mix of things, Wonwoo accidentally wears Mingyu’s shirt. His shirt blends in with the rest of Wonwoo’s regular clothes, but the scent was astonishingly different. Wordlessly, Wonwoo climbs into the bed, waiting for Mingyu as he struggles into his clothes.

 

Finally, they’re back where they started. Together in Mingyu’s bed, wanting to sleep.

 

Surprisingly, Wonwoo still has the strength to talk. “Thank you for today.” He whispers. “I was really panicking when everyone heard you, but you made it a lot better…”

 

Mingyu sucks in a breath, smiling with reassurance. “Hey, I’ll be there whenever it gets hard. You mean a lot to me.”

 

Wonwoo bows his head slightly, unsure how to reply, but he hugs Mingyu, humming quietly. “You act like a natural on the show. You should come more often, everyone loves you already.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind that. Though don’t come crying to me when I steal your show.” Mingyu chuckles breathlessly, arms tightening around Wonwoo. “I’m kidding, no one could ever replace my favourite radio host, my beloved soulmate.”

 

Actions speak louder than words, but unsaid words are even louder.

 

**“You make my night.”**

 

Even in the dark, Mingyu can see the shine in Wonwoo’s eyes when he looks at him, visions of a foreseeable future in his eyes, beautiful and sparkling.

 

Mingyu can’t describe the feelings his heart wants to express right now. A few words can fix that.

 

“I love you too.” Mingyu lightly presses his lips against his soulmate’s, relaxing into the kiss. Wonwoo’s lips are soft, addicting in sorts. Mingyu hopes that each kiss reveals a little more of his heart to Wonwoo because, damn, he’s absolutely in love.

 

Slowly, they break the kiss and fall into each other’s embrace, the only important thought lingering in their minds was the other and their wishes that this could be for forever.

 

Mingyu held the universe securely in his arms. As for Wonwoo, there was nothing he wanted to change, the brightest star was holding him after all.

 

For Mingyu and Wonwoo, neither could not ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that, my loves, is the end of you make my night.  
> as much as I can say how happy I am to finish a chaptered fanfic, I’m sad that it’s come to an end… I’ve had many memories and struggles writing this, but in the end they were all paid off. surprising as it is, I actually struggled with this chapter and finding the right ways to end it as best as I can… but I can say that I’m happy with it. to everyone, thank you all for reading you make my night and supporting it along the way, I couldn’t be more thankful for you all~ i hope the ending was satisfying enough! spend your holidays well and take care of yourselves (count this as my lame christmas gift to you all), and I’ll see you again for Welcome Home, which I hope to write soon. Finally, thank you 190122 wonwoo for being the inspiration of this all, you’ve been in my mind almost a year now, so thank god i’ve completed what you’ve started… idiot >:(  
> love you all, thank you for reading everyone~ -ble
> 
> edit (dec 27): i now have a twitter for welcome home! so if you want to see my writing process, check out @96WNU... minor spoilers may be included. hehe
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
